Tsuki
by Manion-chan
Summary: Tsuki est une jeune arrancar créée par Ulquiorra. Après avoir appris la vérité, elle décide de changer de camp pour intégrer le Gotei 13.
1. La vérité sur ma présence au Hueco Mundo

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 1) La vérité sur ma présence au Hueco Mundo.

Assise dans mon grand fauteuil, je regardais la lune par la fenêtre. Tout en observant l'astre, je cherchais encore le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra, l'espada numéro quatre. Il a un visage très mélancolique avec de grands yeux verts comme ceux des chats. Il avait sur le visage deux lignes vertes et son masque cassé du côté gauche. Moi, j'étais le cinq ; juste en dessous de lui. Même physiquement je lui ressemblais sauf que mes yeux et mes « larmes » étaient bleus.

Ca faisait deux mois que j'étais au Hueco Mundo en tant qu'espada. Je ne me rappelle pas de mon passé ; mon seul modèle ici est mon supérieur. Au fond de moi, je savais que la clé pour mon passé était Ulquiorra.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis décidée à bouger. D'un bond souple, je me suis mise debout et ai commencé à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je cherchais ce reiatsu si semblable au mien. Au loin, j'ai senti un portail s'ouvrir et l'énergie spirituelle d'Ulquiorra. Je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais plus rien ressenti ; même si j'avais plus facile de localiser les gens puissants, mon pouvoir s'arrêtait à plus ou moins dix kilomètres.

Maintenant que je l'avais localisé, je m'étais calmée. Vu que je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis recouchée sur mon lit et me suis positionnée de façon à voir la lune. J'en profitais car demain, Aizen-sama créera le soleil artificiel dont il nous avait parlé. En fait ça faisait une semaine que je savais pour la lune et depuis ce temps, je me suis renfermée dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

-Tsuki, est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

-Si tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-C'est pour la lune ?

-Evidemment.

- Tu as beaucoup maigri. Tu as perdu deux kilos ?

-Non, cinq.

-Viens, on va aller manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Même si on va descendre quelques shinigamis ?

-Aizen-sama ne veut pas.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Mais je suis facilement remplaçable.

-Viens ; en plus, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer chez les humains.

-Juste un peu… Juste pour me le montrer…

-D'accord.

Pour la première fois de la semaine, je suis sortie de ma chambre. En plus en compagnie d'Ulquiorra. Une fois hors de Las Noches, il a ouvert le portail ; je n'ai jamais pensé que le portail pouvait être si long. Après une bonne demi-heure, nous sommes arrivés à destination.

Comme il me l'avait dit, l'endroit regorgeait de jeunes shinigamis. En fait, ils étaient tous en exercice. Nous avons facilement passé leur barrière de sécurité ; j'ai ensuite donné le départ en descendant un puissant. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, j'ai mangé son âme. Comme Ulquiorra me l'avait dit, leurs âmes étaient bonnes.

Nous sommes partis lorsque j'ai ressenti un puissant reiatsu approcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette puissance m'était familière. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est que la puissance d'Ulquiorra la dépassait ; il aurait pu aller le descendre mais à la place, il m'avait tiré par le bras.

-C'est le seul que je ne saurais pas descendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il Ulquiorra ?

-Je n'ai plus le choix. Suis-moi.

-Où va-t-on ?

-A la Soul Souciety.

-On ne peut pas y aller.

-Ce ne sera pas long. Ne t'inquiètes pas ; ce ne sera pas long.

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi.

Malgré tout, je l'ai suivi. Nous sommes arrivés dans un cimetière2 A chaque tombe ou presque, il y avait un zanpakuto. Calmement, mon supérieur m'attrapa par le poignet et me demanda de le suivre. Nous avons marché le long des tombes pour ensuite arriver à un endroit mieux entretenu. C'était la partie pour les capitaines et leurs lieutenants. Toujours sûr de lui, le numéro quatre m'entraîna vers les tombes de la dixième division. Il s'arrêta à la dernière. La personne enterrée était Hitsugaya Tsuki ; le zanpakuto planté était identique au mien. Lorsque j'ai voulu le prendre, Ulquiorra m'en empêcha.

-Tu vas te faire mal.

-Je m'en fous.

-Ecoute, Tsuki. Il ne t'obéira pas.

-Ca on n'en sait rien, on n'a jamais essayé.

-En plus, ton reaitsu change ; ce n'est pas bon signe.

-On va rentrer alors mais je le prends quand même.

-Tu retrouves ton ancien caractère. Allez, viens.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi ; je suis capable de te suivre seule !

Une fois de retour au Hueco Mundo, je me suis retrouvée avec deux sabres. J'ai remercié Ulquiorra et ai voulu partir mais il me demanda de le laisser s'expliquer.

-Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre.

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Ecoute-moi.

-Tu m'ennuies.

-Viens ; ça te changera de ton lit.

-Je vais te suivre mais quand j'en aurais marre, je m'en irai.

-Tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

Pour être sûr que je ne m'en aille pas, il ferma la porte derrière moi et ferma aussi les fenêtres. Tout en soupirant, il arracha son œil et l'écrasa dans sa main. La salle est ensuite devenue un champ de bataille entre hollows et shinigamis. Puis une jeune shinigami est apparue. De taille moyenne, yeux de chat bleu et le même zanpakuto que moi. A cet instant, tout est devenu clair. J'étais une shinigami ; ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. L'écart des autres envers moi, certaines capacités, le fait que je n'aimais pas tuer,… Les souvenirs continuaient ; mon frère paralysé et, Ulquiorra qui me mordait comme les vampires. Comme la chauve-souris vampire, puis on aperçoit Hitsugaya devenir furieux et on aperçoit dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Ensuite, il y a eu ma transformation en hollow. Après, tout s'arrête.

De retour dans le monde réel, je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est vrai, jusqu'à présent, j'appréciais Ulquiorra mais à partir de cet instant, je ne savais plus définir ce sentiment. Sans attendre d'explications supplémentaires, je suis partie en claquant la porte derrière moi.

J'ai entendu Ulquiorra soupirer mais je ne ma suis pas retournée. Je suis partie dans ma chambre pour prendre mes deux sabres et ouvrir un portail pour me rendre au monde réel.

Une fois sur terre, je me suis trouvée une clairière au milieu d'un bois et ai essayé de libérer mes deux zanpakutôs. Ce n'est qu'après deux jours que j'y suis arrivée. Mon sabre de shinigami était Neko ; un chat de glace. Mon arme d'arrancar me transformait en chauve-souris.

Je suis encore restée une semaine pour parvenir à un bon contrôle de mes deux pouvoirs. Je suis ensuite rentrée au Hueco Mundo mais arrivée là, j'avais déjà un remplaçant. Je n'avais pas envie de leur dévoiler ma nouvelle puissance ; tout en soupirant, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. J'ai scellé mon reiatsu et ai ouvert un portail… Vers la soul society.


	2. Le choix dangereusement mortel

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 2) Le choix dangereusement mortel.

Après la vérité vient la tristesse ; je l'ai compris maintenant.

Le portail était très dur à stabiliser ; je me demandais comment Ulquiorra y arrivait.

Avec le peu de souvenirs que j'avais, je me suis dirigée vers ce qui ressemblait aux quartiers de la dixième division. D'un coup, une multitude de puissances différentes sont apparues. Evidemment, une chose pareille donnait la migraine.

J'avais retenu tout ce que le numéro quatre m'avait dit ; j'avais un frère, c'était le capitaine de la dixième division : Hitsugaya Toshiro. En un coup, je l'ai localisé ; il était loin de ses quartiers. Lorsque j'ai trouvé son habitation, j'y suis rentré et, pour ne pas montrer d'hostilité, j'ai posé mes deux armes à l'entrée et ai été m'asseoir contre un mur plus loin. Prête à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour pouvoir m'expliquer.

J'ai attendu, attendu. Après deux heures, la porte s'ouvrit ; le capitaine de la dixième division rentrait chez lui. Ses yeux se sont immédiatement posés sur mes sabres puis sur moi.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Tsuki. Mon nom je ne l'ai jamais su.

-D'où viens-tu ? Il me le demanda en fermant la porte.

-Je viens du Hueco Mundo ; plus précisément de Las Noches. J'étais sous les ordres d'Aizen. Ancien espada numéro cinq.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens chercher des souvenirs.

-En se promenant dans un cimetière et en volant une arme ?

-Récupérant. Après tout, je n'ai pas eu le choix de la laisser.

-Tu n'as aucun rapport avec l'ancien vice-capitaine !

-Je vais m'en aller ; je voulais simplement aider. Laissez-moi reprendre mes armes.

-Juste une.

-Je reprends Neko aussi.

-Comment connais-tu son nom ?

-C'est le mien.

-Son propriétaire est mort.

-Disons capturé puis transformé par Ulquiorra pendant que son frère était paralysé. Hyôrinmaru était magnifique ce jour là.

-C'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

-Je ne mens jamais. Au revoir.

-Attends !

J'ai fait mine de partir mais Hitsugaya me rattrapa par l'épaule. Instincivement, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux.

-Vous me croyez ou pas ?

-C'est dur à croire.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Pouvez-vous poser une barrière ?

-Donne-moi tes sabres.

Je les lui ai donnés et il posa une barrière. Tout comme Ulquiorra, j'ai arraché mon œil pour montrer au capitaine de la dixième division. La sensation était horrible ; ma paupière s'est automatiquement fermée.

Je lui ai tout montré ; sans hésitations. Ce sentiment était très désagréable et je trouve que devoir rester borgne au moins une semaine était gênant.

Hitsugaya n'en revenait pas. J'avais raison depuis le début.

-Tu es… Ma… Sœur ?

-Evidemment, je ne mens jamais.

-Tout ce qui te reste sont tes yeux.

-Et Neko ; il m'obéit.

-Mais, ton autre sabre ?

-Pour me transformer en hollow.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? C'est dangereux.

-Je sais me défendre mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

-Laquelle ?

-J'aimerais rentrer à nouveau dans le Gotei treize.

-Quoi ?!

-Sous tes ordres ; comme avant ou en tant que capitaine.

-Tu connais les règles.

-S'il te plaît, amène moi au capitaine commandant.

-Pas aujourd'hui, il est tard. Je vais dormir dans le canapé, va dans mon lit.

-Je vais dormir dans un arbre ou quelque part d'autre.

-Et si on te trouve ?

-Je me barre.

-Reste ici jusque demain.

-Puis on verra si on veut me descendre.

-Et si c'est le cas ?

-Qui sait ce qui va se passer.

-J'espère qu'on t'acceptera.

-On verra. Salut !

Je suis vite partie pour parvenir à planter mon frère sur place. D'instinct, je me suis dirigée vers les bois pour aller dormir contre un arbre. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit ; j'avais rêvé de ma trahison envers Aizen-sama mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon grand frère.

Dès l'aube, j'ai ouvert mes yeux pour me rendre compte que Toshiro était en face de moi. Tout en soupirant, je lui ai demandé s'il s'était arrangé.

-Je viens te chercher pour y aller.

-OK. Laisse-moi tout remettre en place.

Je me suis levée et ai fait craquer mon corps pour ensuite suivre le capitaine de la dixième division. Le trajet jusque les quartiers de réunions s'est bien passé mais les choses se sont compliquées lorsque nous avons croisé le capitaine de la deuxième division. Heureusement, j'ai juste eu le temps de parer la première attaque ; la seconde, c'est mon frère qui l'a stoppée. Evidemment, la capitaine appela toute sa division. Lorsque nos nous sommes retrouvés encerclés, mes instincts de hollow se sont réveillés mais pas pour tuer ; pour intimider. En fait, j'avais une grande capacité à garder le reiatsu. La moitié de mes attaquants sont restés figés.

-Toshiro, nous devrions y aller. Je ne saurais pas me contrôler plus longtemps.

-On y va ; calme-toi.

D'un coup, j'ai scellé mon pouvoir et nous nous sommes remis en route.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, mon frère demanda pour pouvoir rentrer avec moi. Une grande voix nous annonça que nous pouvions rentrer. Calmement, je me suis mise derrière Toshiro pour ne montrer aucune hostilité. Le regard du capitaine commandant se posa sur moi ; un long frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Je me suis avancée d'un pas. « Hitsugaya Tsuki est mon nom. Acceptez-vous de m'écouter ? » Ai-je demandé. Le regard perçant me vrilla et me transperça. Comme lorsque je m'adressais à Aizen-sama, j'ai posé un genou par terre et ai attendu qu'on me donne la parole. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que je l'ai obtenue. J'ai commencé mes explications : « Las Noches est le palais d'Aizen. Nous y sommes dix espadas qui ont chacun un numéro comme ceci (j'ai bougé le dessus de ma manche pour montrer mon numéro). Ensuite, il y a mes ''frères'', ceux qui sont moins puissants que nous et qui ont un numéro supérieur à dix,… » Mes explications ont duré une heure. Le vice-capitaine de la première division notait tout ce que je disais. Le capitaine commandant m'annonça que je ne serais pas comptée dans les ennemis de la Soul Society. J'avais même droit au poste de capitaine de la troisième division si je réussissais les tests qu'il fallait. En attendant, je passais dans la division de mon frère. Si je ne mourrais pas avant, j'étais sûre d'arriver au plus haut poste.


	3. Le bon choix ou la plus grosse erreur ?

**Tsuki**

Le bon choix ou la plus grosse erreur ?

L'accueil de ma division s'est très bien passé pour l'ensemble. Je connaissais la plupart de mes collègues. Touts ceux qui étaient présents lors de mon dernier combat n'étaient pas dérangés par mon apparence. Le masque brisé et l'air mélancolique, je crois que je devrais m'y habituer.

Le jour de mon évaluation, j'ai dû me battre contre trois capitaines en même temps lorsqu'ils étaient en bankai. Mes adversaires étaient Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Toshiro et Kuchiki Byakuya. Le combat avait été assez difficile mais ce n'est que parce que je suis bornée et que je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs de hollow. Le Senbonsakura Kageyoshi du capitaine de la sixième était gelé par Neko ; le capitaine Zaraki râlait car il n'aimait pas se battre en équipe et qu'il s'était pris Hyôrinmaru de plein fouet. Mon frère quant à lui, ne voulait pas y aller trop fort. Les juges annoncèrent que j'étais admise au poste de capitaine de la troisième division.

La première chose que je vis en sortant de l'endroit de l'examen était une paire d'yeux verts qui a disparu. Je savais que c'était Ulquiorra mais bon, j'avais tiré un trait sur ma vie au Hueco Mundo.

Mon frère devait passer voir comment je m'en sortais le soir avec ma division. Il me restait l'après-midi pour me présenter à mes nouveaux coéquipiers. Izuru Kira m'attendait.

-Salut Kira ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui ai-je demandé d'un ton enjoué ?

-Capitaine ! Je vais bien. Votre test c'est bien passé ?

-Oui ; je n'ai pas libéré tout mon pouvoir.

-Mais en fait, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je m'en souviens de quand j'étais vice-capitaine mais Ichimaru m'a aussi parlé de toi.

-Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Tu te souviens d'Hitsugaya Tsuki ?

-Oui ; elle est morte il y a deux mois

-Non ! Je ne suis pas morte ; juste transformée !

-Je suis largué.

-Tu es blond. Je commence. Lors de la bataille, Ulquiorra Schiffer, un ennemi, a eu la bête idée de me transformer en hollow. Apparemment, j'étais puissante et Aizen-sama m'a fait évoluer en arrancar. J'étais le numéro cinq. Je me suis rebellée après avoir appris la vérité et sur un coup de tête, je suis venue ici. Le capitaine commandant m'a promue au rang de capitaine. C'est tout à savoir.

-J'ai compris. Mais vous n'avez pas développé le bankai ?

-Je vais le développer mais j'ai assez de puissance lorsque je me transforme en hollow.

-Vous savez vous transformer en hollow en étant un shinigami ?

-Je suis un arrancar. Je ne saurais plus être un shinigami ; plus jamais. Tu as prévenu les autres de mon arrivée ?

-Oui capitaine.

-Allons-y.

Dans l'ensemble, tout s'est bien passé. J'avais annoncé la couleur de suite et me suis battue avec qui le désirait. Les choses étaient mises au point. J'étais fière de porter le numéro de ma division.

Mon frère est arrivé lorsque je venais de me changer. Je n'avais pas fait attention et avais laissé mon kimono desserré.

-Tsuki ; tu as un trou ?

-Merde ! Ne le dis pas.

-Ca doit être embêtant.

-Pas tant que ça. Puis tu sais, c'est peut-être ce trou la source de mon pouvoir.

-Tu as quels pouvoirs de hollow ?

-Ouvrir le portail vers le Hueco Mundo, le cero, le sonido, le peskis, la resurrection. Je crois que c'est tout.

-Tu me le montreras lors d'un duel ?

-C'est trop dangereux. De toute manière, je retournerai au pays de la lune.

-Comment ça ?!

-Pour m'entraîner et pour voir Ulquiorra.

-Tu imagines les ennuis que tu auras ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ; je suis grande maintenant.

-Et ta division ?

-Je suis en ordre pour les papiers ; je participerai aux réunions et aux missions.

-Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est important.

-Je veux descendre plusieurs Vasto Lorde avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Aizen-sama.

-C'est Aizen ! Il n'y a pas de sama derrière !

-Excuse-moi, Toshiro-sama ! Je vais faire un tour pour descendre quelqu'un.

J'avais ouvert un portail vers le monde réel. Je devais aller voir Urahara Kisuke. Lui seul pouvait m'expliquer certaines choses.

Arrivée sur terre, je suis tombée sur Ulquiorra. Il me regarda bizarrement avant de me féliciter.

-Ca ne tourne pas rond chez toi ; tu sais. Ulquiorra.

-Tu ne resteras pas longtemps loin de la lune.

-Tu n'en sais rien ; dégages !

-Tu es devenue hautaine sur deux jours.

-Et alors ?

Je suis partie chez Urahara. J'y ai été reçue chaleureusement mais je me sentais mal à l'aise.

-Excusez-moi mais sauriez-vous sceller le sceau que j'ai sur ma clavicule ?

-Il faut que je l'analyse ; je saurai vous dire quoi après.

-Combien de temps cela prendra ?

-Je ne sais pas..

-Puis-je vous revoir demain ?

-Demain ? Il faut que je m'arrange.

-Je passerai et vous me direz quoi.

-Dites, mademoiselle la capitaine…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Hitsugaya Tsuki ; je ne suis pas morte il y a deux mois.

-Ce n'était pas pour ça ; je voulais savoir qui remplaçait Ichimaru Gin.

-J'espère que vous ne me comparez pas à lui ?

-Pas du tout.

-Merci ; j'y vais.

Je suis rentrée chez mon nouveau chez moi et me suis allongée de tout mon long sur le lit. C'est alors qu'à nouveau, Ulquiorra est apparu.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Je suis fatiguée.

-Ca tombe bien. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Je sais que tu es envoyé pour me capturer ou me tuer mais fous-moi la paix aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-J'en avais marre de ma vie.

-Maintenant, je suis tout seul.

-Tu as à nouveau la mélancolie ; moi, je n'avais rien pour être un espada. Tu as agis par pur égoïsme.

-C'est vrai. Et alors ?

-Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air !

-Parce que tu as plus de puissance ?

-Non ! Je ne serai plus jamais acceptée par n'importe quel camp !

-Et tu m'as fui.

-Barre-toi d'ici !

-La vérité fait mal…

-Tais-toi !

-Si je reste ?

-Je te descends.

-J'aimerais voir ça. Tu n'étais pas téméraire avant.

-Ne me tentes pas ; laisses-moi à la Soul Society et retournes au Hueco Mundo.

-Reviens avec moi.

-Non.

Tout en restant allongée, j'ai chargé un cero. Une fois la boule d'énergie prête, je l'ai envoyée sur l'épaule de l'espada quatre.


	4. Débuts de trahisons ?

**Tsuki**

Débuts de trahisons ?

Heureusement que j'avais posé une barrière ; elle a protégé la plupart de mes affaires. Ulquiorra était reparti après mon attaque avec un bras en moins. La nuit, il se sera régénéré.

Le matin, je n'ai constaté aucun dégât important dans ma chambre. Tout en m'étirant, je me suis dirigée vers ma cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau pour me mettre sur pied. Je n'avais pas faim en plus mon numéro me brûlait.

Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers mon bureau pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Je triais la paperasse lorsque Kira arriva en me demandant comment j'allais.

-Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

-Voues êtes partie hier, lorsque vous discutiez avec le capitaine Hitsugaya.

-En effet.

-Pourtant, je vous ai vu rentrer dans votre bureau.

-J'étais chez Urahara. C'est impossible à moins que… Ulquiorra !

-Qui est-ce ?

-L'espada quatre.

-Il est venu ici ?

-Oui, il est parti quand je lui ai envoyé un cero.

-Vous devriez prévenir quelqu'un.

-Je suis grande ; ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'apportais des papiers non ?

-Oui ; ce sont ceux de cette semaine.

-Je pourrais de demander un service ?

-Si je peux vous aider.

-Peut-être qu'une fois, je partirai un peu sur terre ; je te confierai la division.

-D'accord.

D'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que mon numéro s'est transformé en acide. J'ai posé ma main dessus et me suis appuyée contre un mur proche. Kira me regardait bizarrement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ; ça va passer.

Le reste de la journée, je me suis contentée de supporter le mal. Je suis parvenue à ne pas grimacer à la réunion des capitaines. Juste après, le capitaine Ukitake m'invita à prendre le thé chez lui en compagnie du capitaine Kyôraku et de mon frère. Malgré moi, j'ai accepté la proposition et, tous les quatre nous sommes rendus aux quartiers de la treizième division.

Après quinze minutes de conversation, je me suis sentie mal ; mon sceau irradiait. Je suis tombée dans les pommes à cause de cela. Ensemble, les capitaines m'ont aidé à me relever. Je bus un verre d'eau.

-Veux-tu que l'on t'amène à la quatrième division ? Me demanda Ukitake.

-Non merci. Lui répondis-je.

J'ai profité de ce malaise pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois que la douleur a diminué, je suis descendue sur terre au magasin Urahara. Le propriétaire des lieux m'accueillit avec une tasse de thé. Il m'annonça ensuite qu'il pouvait analyser mon sceau. J'ai immédiatement accepté et l'ai suivi jusque dans une sale bizarre.

Durant deux heures, il a fait des expériences sur mon numéro. Lorsqu'il en a eu fini ; il me demanda de repasser pour la fin de la semaine. Je l'ai remercié et suis rentrée à la Soul Society et suis tombée nez à nez avec Ulquiorra.

-Je te manque tant que ça ?

-Bien sûr ; tout est vide sans toi.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez difficile comme ça ?

-Tu avoues ?

-Ben je n'ai rien à te cacher.

-Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Si tu veux.

-Vas-y.

-En fait, je suis partie sur un coup de tête et je resterai ici ar je serai incapable de descendre un shinigami que je connais.

-C'est tout ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Faut une compensation.

Je me suis approchée de lui et ai noué mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ulquiorra resta impassible et me regarda dans les yeux. Avec un sourire en coin, je me suis encore rapprochée de lui et lui ai murmuré à l'oreille : « Nous savons aussi bien que l'autre que nous sommes pareils, que l'on pense plus ou moins la même chose mais la question est dans combien de temps vas-tu garder cette tête et ces yeux là ? »

J'ai débuté mon cirque en soufflant dans les cheveux de mon visiteur et ai continué à embrasser les trapèzes de l'espada quatre. A mon contact, l'espada cessa de respirer et commençait à trembler. Je lui ai souri et ai continué d'ennuyer mon ancien collègue. Au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, Ulquiorra m'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu sais, tu devrais revenir au Hueco Mundo.

-Non, je resterai ici. Il y a mon frère et mes amis.

-Et d'où tu viens, il y a la créature que tu apprécies.

-Tu es comme moi, essaie de comprendre.

-J'ai retournée la question dans tous les sens.

-Demain, je descendrai sur terre chercher quelque chose pour toi.

-Je passerai te voir alors.

-Camoufle bien ton reiatsu.

-T'inquiètes.

Il a posé un dernier baisé sur mes lèvres avant de disparaître. Je n'en revenais pas ; Ulquiorra qui faisait autre chose que regarder tout tristement. Fatiguée, je me suis couchée comme ça.

Le matin, je me suis réveillée de bonne heure et me suis rendue à la salle d'entraînement pour voir combien de gens allaient venir voir ce qui se passait. J'ai juste attiré toute la division cinq plus la mienne. Ils étaient tous ébahis de me voir sous ma forme libérée ; c'est vrai que j'avais un reiatsu dément et que je ressemblais à une chauve-souris. Mon frère me bondit dessus et m'attaqua avec son arme au shikai.

-C'est inutile Toshiro.

-Quoi ?!

J'ai saisi Hyôrinmaru et l'ai arraché des mains de son propriétaire. Il écarquilla les yeux et m'envoya un sort de kidô. L'attaque désintégra ma main.

-Excuse-moi ; avant tu évitais.

-Ca va ; tu n'as touché aucun organe vital.

-Ca ne te fait rien de perdre ta main ?

-Perdre quelle main ?

-Comment ?... Régénération instantanée ?

-Très observateur.

Je lui ai rendu son arme et suis retournée à ma forme humaine. J'ai soupiré et me suis étirée ; toute ma colonne vertébrale s'est remise en place en craquant. Tous les shinigamis m'ont regardé bizarrement. À chaque fois que je quittais ma résurrection, j'ai mal au dos.

J'ai annoncé à ma division que j'allais sur terre et que les deux premiers sièges de ma division m'accompagnaient. En regardant Toshiro, il acquiesça.

Comme ça, mon frère était là pour me surveiller. Ça risquait de m'empêcher de voir Ulquiorra.

Sans mot dire, je me suis créé un portail vers le monde réel. Même si cela n'était pas permis ; mes subordonné me suivirent. Toshiro m'annonça qu'il me rejoindra le soir. Tout en hochant la tête, je suis rentrée dans mon tunnel.


	5. Désobéissance

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 5 : Désobéissance.

Sur terre, j'ai annoncé à mon vice-capitaine et à mon troisième siège que la mission durait longtemps et qu'ils feraient bien de se trouver un endroit où loger.

-Et vous, capitaine ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Allez-vous retourner au pays de la lune ?

-Qui sait ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je serai toujours joignable.

-Et si vous rencontrez des espadas ?

-Ulquiorra me protégera. Salut les gars.

Je suis partie chez Urahara en sonido.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aurais besoin de souls pagers qui passent dans les trois mondes.

-J'en ai quelques uns mais il faut mettre le prix.

-Il m'en faudrait trois.

-Voici, ça fera 30.000

-Tenez. Et pour mon sceau ?

-J'ai beau retourner le problème sous tous ses angles mais je ne trouve pas.

-Laissez tomber ; j'ai compris.

Je suis sortie du magasin et me suis dirigée vers le reiatsu qui ressemblait tant au mien. Je l'ai trouvé appuyé contre un gros arbre au milieu du parc principal de Karakura. En me voyant, il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Je me suis laissée faire puis ai donné un portable à Ulquiorra. Il le regarda bizarrement.

-C'est pour quand je serai à la Soul Society.

-Tu vas y retourner ?

-Je retournerai au Gotei treize.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Jusque la fin de vos assauts.

-Génial. On va devoir se battre.

-Trahis Aizen alors.

-Tsuki… J'te donnerai des informations.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-J'y tiens.

Il m'embrassa et me demanda ce que je voulais faire. Tout en réfléchissant, je jouais avec les cheveux de mon amant.

-Là, je dois rester sage mais avant que mon frère arrive, j'aimerais voir un peu la lune.

-Tu me suis alors ?

-Vas-y, ouvre le portail.

-Tu ne sais plus le faire ?

-Si mais on va remarquer que je vais me barrer.

-Tu as combien de temps ?

-Je dirais maximum une heure.

-On y va vite alors.

Il ouvrit un portail et me tira par la main. Je l'ai suivi docilement et nous sommes arrivés au Hueco Mundo. Je me suis assise sur une dune et Ulquiorra m'enlaça.

-Ca t'a manqué la lune ?

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout en me prenant dans ses bras, il approfondit notre baiser. Celui-ci s'arrêta lorsque nous avions dû respirer.

Je me suis levée et ai annoncé au numéro quatre que je devais y aller. Il soupira et nous ouvrit un portail qui nous amena à Karakura. Je venais d'arriver en compagnie d'Ulquiorra et nous étions encerclés par mes collègues de la dixième division.

-Tu étais où ?

-J'étais au Hueco Mundo avec Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya taichou.

-Et faire quoi ?

-Voir la lune. Et, un conseil, laisse-moi vivre ma vie, grand frère.

-Tu fais partie du Gotei treize ; tu as des obligations.

-Et une vie privée. Tiens, en passant, prends ce soul pager ; il passe dans les trois mondes.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais y aller.

-Où ?

-Où je veux.

J'ai pris Ulquiorra par la main et l'ai entraîné vers un endroit d'où je ne ressentais aucun reiatsu. Le numéro quatre souriait

-Tu vois, ça fait deux semaines que t'es là.

-Et alors ? J'avais la même chose dans l'autre camp.

-Mais tu m'avais moi.

-Viens avec moi ; avec ma position, tu seras accepté.

-Avec ma puissance, je te ramène au Hueco Mundo comme je veux.

-Arrêtes, s'il te plaît.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Apparemment non.

-Ton lieutenant nous espionne.

-Kira ! Amène-toi à la place de m'espionner.

Ulquiorra soupira et voulut s'en aller mais je l'ai retenu par la taille.

-Izuru ; si tu en parle à mon frère, saches que tu es un homme mort.

-Taichou…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste chez les shinigamis.

-Que ferez-vous si votre frère le sait ?

-Qui sait. Si tu me laissais un peu ?

-Oui.

- Trouve-toi un endroit où dormir.

Kira est vite partit. Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu les yeux d'Ulquiorra.

-Il y a un mois, tu l'aurais tué. Il me l'avait murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne vais pas le tuer ; c'est mon lieutenant.

-Avant, j'avais des fraccion, maintenant, ça m'est interdit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je les ai tous tués.

-C'est vraiment bête.

-Il n'y a que toi que je n'ai pas tué.

Il me rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. « On va voir si tu cèdes aussi vite que moi » Me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille. Il a fait exactement la même chose que moi un peu plus tôt. Evidemment, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je lui demande d'arrêter.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il me demanda ce que j'allais faire quand je devrais me battre contre des arrancars.

-Honnêtement, j'aimerais descendre le cinq.

-Et tu reprends sa place ?

-Non ; viens avec moi à la Soul Society.

-J'y gagnerai quoi ?

-Peut-être le rang de capitaine ; il reste deux places.

-Ichimaru et Aizen ?

-Non, c'est moi qui remplace Gin. N'oublie pas Tousen.

-Ah oui.

-Ulquiorra ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais te laisser. Si tu dois te battre, fais-le contre moi.

-J'y penserai.

J'ai posé une dernière fois mes lèvres sur celles du numéro quatre et ai fait une recherche des différents reiatsus qui se trouvaient dans le coin. J'avais localisé mes collègues ; soudain, j'ai capté un reiatsu semblable au mien. Intriguée, je me suis mise en route.


	6. Premier combat

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 6 : premier combat

Plus je m'approchais, plus je trouvais ce reiatsu attirant. Je suis arrivée devant une école ; étrangement, mon frère s'y trouvait aussi. J'ai immédiatement trouvé la source de cette puissance : un garçon avec les cheveux orange. Mon numéro me brûla. La douleur était telle que j'avais posé u genou à terre et que je libérais beaucoup trop de reiatsu. Avec ma chance actuelle, j'ai attiré deux Vasto Lorde. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, ils posèrent un genou par terre comme signe de soumission. Mon frère et le type aux cheveux orange arrivèrent à ce moment là. Les deux hollows repartirent au Hueco Mundo.

-Toshiro ! Je m'en occupe puis je reviens !

-Tsuki…

J'étais déjà aux trousses des deux hollows ; il me fallait leur puissance et pour cela, il fallait que je dévore leurs âmes. Chose très peu esthétique. Une fois cette besogne faite, je suis retournée sur terre.

Evidemment, mon frère m'attendait et mon reiatsu ressemblait fort à celui d'un hollow.

Mon pressentiment d'insécurité commençait à augmenter et rapidement ; j'ai tourné la tête vers l'autre côté de la ville. Un portail s'est ouvert.

-Merde ! Toshiro, contacte les autres !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Trois espadas et quatre que je ne connais pas.

-Attends ; les appareils n'ont rien affiché.

J'ai fermé les yeux. « Grimmjow, l'incruste et Ulquiorra »

-Je me prends Ulquiorra.

-Attends !

-J'y vais.

-Et ta limite ?

-Je vais la faire exploser avec ma résurrection.

-Attends !

-KIRA !

-Capitaine. Qu't a-t-il ?

-Laisse l'espada à mon frère et à ce gamin là.

-Oui capitaine !

-Salut ! Dernière chose, quand je me bats sous forme de hollow, je contrôle pas tout ce que je fais.

Sur ces paroles peu rassurantes, je suis partie vers mes anciens collègues. Ils devaient toujours être à rechercher les personnes puissantes.

-Ulquiorra !

-Je vais te descendre.

-Attrape-moi toujours.

Je suis partie dans un mélange de sonido et de shûnpo. Les autres arrancars nous regardaient partir et activèrent leur peskis.

Une fois hors de la ville nous nous sommes arrêtés.

-T'aurais dû voir la tête des autres. Ils ne me croyaient pas.

-Moi, je ne t'avais pas encore trouvée.

-J'étais à neuf kilomètres de vous.

-Tu t'es améliorée.

-Oui. Le Seireitei a plus ou moins un rayon de cent kilomètres et je perçois tout ceux du niveau de capitaine.

-Tu serais vraiment un atout.

Sans rien dire, j'ai comblé le vide qui nous séparait et ai posé ma tête contre l'épaule d'Ulquiorra pour ensuite fermer les yeux.

-Tu peux le cacher aux autres mais pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai tout le temps la migraine et ça a empiré avec les combats.

-Tu crois que ça va aller mieux ?

-Déjà comme ça, ça fait du bien.

-C'est parce que je fais coupe-reiatsu. Tu les ressens trop.

-Mais ici ça allait. C'est depuis que les nouveaux se sont lâchés.

-C'est parce que tu ne manges pas assez.

-Je fais ce que je peux. A la Soul Society ça va.

-Ca grouille de particules spirituelles.

-Pourquoi on est dans des camps opposés ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu vas dormir où ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Ca te tracasse pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Tu veux te battre un peu ?

Je me suis reculée et ai dégainé mon zanpakutô d'arrancar. Ulquiorra me sourit et s'empara du sien. Ca ferait comme si nous étions sérieux.

Les combats étaient tous rassemblés au centre de Karakura. Il y avait juste le notre qui était espacé ce qui nous permettait de nous amuser. Ca nous rappelait des souvenirs de quand je suis devenue un arrancar.

D'un coup, la puissance de mon frère augmenta. Il devait être passé au bankai. Instinctivement, j'avais tourné la tête vers la source de la puissance. Mon inattention m'a valu l'épée d'Ulquiorra en plein dans le bras.

-Dis, tu m'aiderais à atteindre le bankai ?

-Comment ?

-Il faut que je demande à Urahara si tu peux rentrer chez lui. Il faudra peut-être que tu lui laisse ton arme.

-Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-On y va ?

-Je te suis.

Calmement, nous nous sommes dirigés vers chez Urahara. Pour accueil, nous avons eu un sabre à la gorge.

-Deux secondes pour s'expliquer.

-Urahara-san, Ulquiorra est avec moi. Il veut même bien vous passer son arme.

-Qu'il me la donne.

Ulquiorra me regarda et donna son sabre au commerçant. Urahara sourit et me demanda ce qui m'amenait chez lui pendant que les autres se battaient.

-Voilà, Urahara-san, j'aimerais obtenir le bankai comme vous.

-Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à perdre ?

-Tu es au courant que tu as maximum trois jours ?

-Oui. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Si tu veux mais pourquoi as-tu amené l'arrancar ?

-C'est pour qu'il m'aide à arrêter au cas où. Même si nous sommes de camps différents, Ulquiorra s'occupe de moi et me connaît très bien. Et puis, je ne sais pas de combien de puissance je vais gagner.

-C'est d'accord mais au moindre problème, je le descends.

-Ca ira, Nous serons sages.

Urahara nous demanda de le suivre. Il nous emmena dans une immense salle d'entraînement.

-Voilà Hitsugaya taichou ; vous vous entraînerez ici.


	7. Enfin le bankai !

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 7 : Enfin le bankai !

L'entraînement était très difficile. J'étais sous ma forme libérée et je me battais contre Neko à mains nues. La pièce était remplie de mon reiatsu et l'air était lourd. Je ne me souvenais pas que se battre de cette manière était aussi fatigante et…excitante. J'agissais seulement à l'instinct me contentant de me battre avec Neko était exaltant. Urahara n'en revenait pas. Il avait construit une barrière espace-temps pour la salle et en avait placé une autour de lui. Il observait pensif.

Comme je l'avais pensé, Ulquiorra devait lancer le sort à la place du gérant du magasin. Ma pression spirituelle était étouffante. D'un coup, Neko est redevenu le mannequin du matin. Urahara avait supprimé les kekkais et se dirigea vers moi.

-Impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu as tant de puissance.

-Je ne pourrais pas encore battre Stark, l'espada numéro un.

-Tu vas avoir au moins vingt-cinq pour cent de reiatsu en plus. C'est un minimum.

-Excusez-moi mais je vais aller me reposer.

-Et où voulez-vous aller ?

-Je suppose qu'Ulquiorra va rentrer à Las Noches ; moi je vais dormir sur une branche.

-Dites vous deux. Je crois qu'Aizen ne sera pas d'accord pour qu'Ulquiorra-kun parte tout le temps du Hueco Mundo et vous, Hitsugaya taichou, je crois que je passerai un mauvais quart d'heure si votre frère apprenait où vous logez. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai plus qu'une seule chambre pour vous deux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ; Ulquiorra est un gentil garçon. Il ne me fera rien.

-Vous savez Urahara-kun, il faut espérer que Tsuki ne me saute pas dessus.

C'était Ulquiorra qui avait dit ça. Le commerçant riait et nous annonça que nous pouvions manger chez lui le soir même. Nous avons décliné l'invitation ; Urahara nous montra notre chambre.

Une fois rentrée, je me suis lavée et ai été m'allonger sur mon futon. Je m'en voulais car Ulquiorra ne pourrait plus retourner à Las Noches maintenant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et deux bras m'enlacèrent. J'ai tourné la tête et ai vu Ulquiorra qui me souriait.

-C'est pas grave. Je t'aurais rejoint à un moment ou à un autre.

-Mais tu n'as rien su reprendre.

-Je n'avais pas grand-chose. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu étais le quatre.

-Et toi le cinq. Il va falloir que tu t'arranges avec ton commandant pour voir s'il veut bien de moi.

-Ca va bien se passer. Au pire, on deviendra hors la loi.

-Vu comme ça ; il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer.

Ulquiorra me demanda s'il pouvait rester près de moi durant la nuit. Tout en souriant, j'ai approché nos deux futons et me suis recouchée et mon compagnon m'a reprise dans ses bras. Je me suis endormie quasiment de suite ; au beau milieu d'une phrase. J'ai vaguement entendu un ricanement puis je suis tombée dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quelque chose de chaud m'enlaçait. J'ai ouvert les yeux et deux yeux verts ont plongé dans les miens.

-Bonjour Tsuki.

-Ulquiorra ?

-Tu n'es pas encore réveillée…

-Non, je vais me lever et ça ira mieux.

Une fois debout, je me suis étirée le dos, les épaules et les jambes. Touts mes membres ont craqué pendant qu'Ulquiorra regardait vers le ciel.

-Ulquiorra ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu le ressens aussi ?

-Aizen doit être furieux contre moi.

-Tu crois que ce serait son reiatsu ?

-C'est fort possible mais plus important, ton sceau ?

-Il brûle.

-Je vais te le sceller.

-Merci mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Je me suis étirée à nouveau et mes membres ont à nouveau craqué. Ulquiorra soupira et m'annonça qu'il allait aller manger au Hueco Mundo.

-Je t'accompagne ; j'ai besoin de puissance.

-Tu es imprudente.

-D'accord ; je vais quand même pas manger un shinigami.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'en tant que taichou, je dois les protéger et puis, les Vasto Lorde c'est meilleur.

-Tu as battu un Vasto Lorde ?

-Deux.

-Comment tu t'en es sortie ?

-Je les ai immobilisés ; je peux venir maintenant ?

-Va prévenir Urahara-kun.

-Merci mon cœur.

Urahara voulut protester mais je lui ai annoncé que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Il accepta et je lui ai promis d'être discrète. Ulquiorra a immédiatement ouvert un portail vers le Hueco Mundo. Là bas, nous avons trouvé un groupe d'Adjuchas d'un assez bon niveau ; en un quart d'heure, nous nous en sommes chargés puis sommes retournés au magasin Urahara.

Le gérant du magasin nous demanda de descendre à la salle d'entraînement. Une fois en bas, Ulquiorra relança le sort pour Neko. Immédiatement, je suis repassée à ma forme libérée mais mon reiatsu était tellement dense que j'ai aperçu Ulquiorra en train de dégainer son zanpakutô. J'aurais parié qu'il allait aussi passer à sa forme de hollow. A chaque fois que je mangeais un hollow, je gagnais en puissance ; ainsi, petit à petit, mon reiatsu augmentait.

Neko perdait sa précision lors de ses attaques ainsi que de sa puissance. De loin, j'ai aperçu l'ancien numéro quatre sous sa forme libérée. Je sentais que mes forces m'abandonnaient ; j'espérais seulement parvenir à soumettre Neko et ainsi, parvenir au bankai.

Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que ma régénération me prenait trop d'énergie. De son côté, mon zanpakutô avait perdu la moitié de sa puissance de frappe ainsi que vingt-cinq pour cent de sa vitesse. Nous savions que nous devions en finir rapidement. Nous avons mis tout ce qui nous restait dans une dernière attaque.

Je n'y croyais plus. C'est à mon grand étonnement que j'ai vu ma main au niveau de la gorge de Neko et que je l'ai entendu me dire que j'avais gagné. Sous mes yeux, elle s'est transformée en panthère de glace. Elle était magnifique. Je l'ai remerciée puis ai repris ma forme humaine ainsi qu'Ulquiorra. Urahara est apparu en applaudissant et en me félicitant. Il brisa les kekkais un à un ; dès que le dernier a été évaporé, j'ai senti l'énergie de mon frère arriver à grande vitesse

Lorsqu'il est arrivé, Toshiro s'est arrêté net. Il me regardait et lorsqu'Ulquiorra a repris son arme à Kisuke, mon frère l'a immédiatement attaqué. Comme si de rien n'était, mon compagnon a bloqué l'attaque à mains nues.

-Hitsugaya taichou, veuillez baisser votre arme.

-Urahara Kisuke, pourquoi laissez-vous rentrer un espada chez vous ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il me fait confiance.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, un capitaine n'est-il pas censé se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune chance contre certaines personnes ? Maintenant, baissez votre arme ou je me mêle de vos affaires !

-Tsuki !


	8. Je t'écraserai!

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 8 : Je t'écraserai !

_Ben bon voilà, j'ai planché sur ce chapitre hier pendant mon étude à la place de mon autre histoire… Et j'ai profité de l'absence de devoirs pour la recopier sur l'ordi pour la poster ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^'_

_Je tenais également remercier Freak et Mayuu pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup._

J'étais parvenue à calmer mon frère et à lui expliquer que je n'avais plus la même vie qu'avant. Il avait juste serré les poings lorsque je prenais Ulquiorra par la main. Sans dire un mot, nous nous étions dirigés vers la chambre et une fois dedans, j'étais tombée d'épuisement. J'avais juste entendu mon compagnon soupirer pendant qu'il me portait et me déposait dans mon futon.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il faisait nuit. Comme une voleuse, je sui sortie du magasin et me suis dirigée vers le parc principal de Karakura. Une fois arrivée, j'ai grimpé dans un arbre et ai observé la lune. Au loin, je ressentais le reiatsu de petits hollows et tout près, celui de Kira. Tout en soupirant, j'ai à nouveau levé la tête pour observer l'astre. Je suis restée sur l branche toute la nuit.

A l'aube, je suis rentrée me changer. Je suis ensuite ressortie pour tomber nez à nez avec mon lieutenant.

-Bonjour capitaine.

-Salut Kira, bien dormi ?

-Oui ; et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi.

-Vous savez que votre frère veut renoncer à la mission ?

-Je vais aller lui parler.

-Merci capitaine.

Tout en soupirant, je suis partie… Kira sur les talons. En y repensant, j'avais été stupide d'accepter le poste de capitaine mais d'un autre côté, j'avais beaucoup de liberté.

-Dis Kira, tu ne sais pas où se trouve Ulquiorra ?

-Non. Si je le vois, je lui dirai que vous vouliez le voir.

-Merci. Tu as fait le rapport ?

-Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà envoyé.

-C'est bien. Quand je parlerai à Toshiro, tu t'en iras.

-Bien taichou.

Nous avons poursuivi notre chemin jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête d'un coup et que je tourne la tête rapidement vers le nord. Ulquiorra avait descellé son reiatsu et Toshiro l'avait fait également.

-Merde ! Ils sont à… Trente kilomètres. Kira, ne me suis plus.

-Mais taichou…

-Non, c'est un ordre.

Je me suis dirigée vers le combat à pleine vitesse. Plus je m'approchais, plus je sentais la colère dans le reiatsu de mon frère. En deux minutes, j'étais sur place.

Toshiro était fatigué et haletait tandis qu'Ulquiorra restait impassible et se contentait d'éviter les attaques du capitaine de la dixième. Il râlait car j'étais arrivée et mon frère connaissait mon caractère.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro ! Schiffer Ulquiorra ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre comme des charretiers ?

-C'est lui qui m'a attaqué !

-Je m'en fous. A trente kilomètres de Karakura ?

-Tu es venue comment ?

-Je vous ai senti, je vous signale quand même que l'on est hors de notre zone.

Je suis partie en les laissant en plan pour retourner dans la zone de Karakura. Je sentais les deux reiatsus familiers dans mon dos et celui de nos deux lieutenants qui venaient à notre rencontre. Tout en soupirant, j'ai continué mon chemin et ai à nouveau senti un reiatsu.

-Oh ! Un arrancar dans le camp des shinigami ! Quelle ironie !

-Qui es-tu ?

-Espada cinq. Nnoitora.

-Capitaine de la dixième division : Hitsugaya Tsuki. Je vais enfin montrer que je suis meilleure que toi.

-Comment !?

Tout en souriant, je lui ai montré mon numéro. Le type était bouche bée. J'en ai profité pour l'attaquer.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient ; enfin, mon zanpakutô d'arrancar et celui de l'espada actuel numéro cinq. J'avais enfin l'occasion de montrer mes capacités et de prouver que je valais mieux que n'importe quel remplaçant. L'adrénaline parcourait mon corps et il était évident que je prenais plaisir à me battre contre mon remplaçant.

Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Kira et Rangiku regardaient le combat. L'ancien espada d'un air distrait pendant que les trois shinigamis avaient l'air effrayés. La réalité, c'était que j'avais perdu une bonne partie de mon humanité qui avait été remplacée par de bas instincts de hollows.

J'ai eu ma première blessure à cause d'un de mes regards vers Ulquiorra. Celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis a engagé une conversation avec mon frère.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai encore chargé du reiatsu et ai commencé à attaquer avec force et rapidité ; à nouveau, j'agissais par instinct.

Il n'y a qu'à Ulquiorra que je l'avouerai peut-être mais j'adorais me battre à moitié consciente contre un adversaire puissant. La seule fois où j'ai vraiment apprécié un combat, c'était contre l'ancien espada quatre et je m'étais retrouvée allongée sur une dune avec Ulquiorra à califourchon sur moi et son épée sur la gorge. C'était mon tout premier combat en tant qu'arrancar. Malgré le temps, ce souvenir est resté gravé au plus profond de mon âme, pour rien au monde je ne l'oublierai.

Mon adversaire libéra son zanpakutô et repris sa forme de hollow. A présent, il avait six bras et le même nombre d'armes. Celles-ci avaient la forme de croissant de lune. Un sourire sadique s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de mon adversaire.

-Tu sais mon grand, j'ai le même niveau qu'Ulquiorra maintenant.

-Je te tuerai quand même.

-C'est cela. Et en fait, je me ferais le plaisir de bouffer ton âme quand tu crèveras.

-Ca n'arrivera pas !

Tout en souriant, j'ai moi-même libéré ma forme de hollow. L'air s'est alourdit et les deux lieutenants avaient du mal à respirer ; heureusement que ma limite était encore activée sinon je les aurais étouffés.

-Ulquiorra ! Toshiro ! Barrez-vous d'ici avec les deux autres ; je vous retrouverai au plus tard dans dix minutes !

-OK ! Fais attention Tsuki.

-Je suis plus puissante que toi, Toshiro !

Sans me retourner, j'ai paré une attaque qui aurait pu me décapiter. Tout en souriant, je me suis retournée et ai attaqué mon adversaire sauvagement. Il parait mes coups avec difficulté tandis que je commençais à m'ennuyer. Tout en soupirant, j'ai lâché plus de puissance pour étourdir mon adversaire mon ennemi ; ça lui a valu une ouverture suffisante pour que je lui tranche la tête.

-Je n'ai même pas envie de manger l'âme d'un déchet comme toi !

-Enfoirée.

-Adieu Nnoitora… Je suis toujours le numéro cinq !

Tout en reprenant ma forme humaine, j'ai rengainé mon arme et ai remis mon haori en place. Distraitement, j'ai activé mon peskis pour trouver les autres car j'avais la flemme de les chercher autrement.

Je ne me suis pas dépêchée car j'avais un vertige et que je tenais à rentrer entière. Je ressentais le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra plus que les autres ; peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était mon point de repère et que je tenais à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie.

Lorsque je suis arrivée près des trois shinigamis et d'Ulquiorra, je me suis presque écroulée. Ulquiorra m'avait rattrapée et me demandait ce qui m'arrivait.

-Il y a beaucoup trop de reiatsu autour de moi.

-Scellez vos reiatsus au maximum pour que Tsuki les supporte.

-Merci Ulquiorra.

-Tu as absorbé son âme ?

-Non, c'était un déchet ; je lui ai juste coupé la tête.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de l'espada quatre. Je commençais à ne plus rien ressentir et j'avais déjà enlacé l'arrancar devant moi.

-Ne t'endors pas, s'il te plaît.

-Hai hai…

-Hé Tsuki !

C'était trop tard ; je m'étais endormie dans les bras de mon compagnon devant les trois shinigamis.

-Je ramène Hitsugaya taichou chez Urahara.


	9. Ensemble?

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 9 : Ensemble ?

_Ben voilà le chapitre 9 mais je ne sais pas si je saurai poster le suivant avant la fin du week end car ça dépendra du réseau d'un voisin. _

_ Mayuu, excuse-moi de t'avoir assommée avec autant de chapitres d'un coup mais je les avais déjà inscrits dans mon ordi ^^'. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Nnoitora._

_ Freak, j'avais déjà prévu de parler d'Aizen mais si vous avez encore des idées, dites-les moi._

_ Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction._

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Ulquiorra allongé à côté de moi en train de regarder le plafond.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-Tsuki ; comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va. Tu fais une sieste ?

Non, après ton combat contre Nnoitora, tu es revenue puis tu t'es accrochée à moi et lorsque j'ai voulu te coucher, tu ne m'as pas lâché alors j'ai admiré le plafond.

-Et il était joli ?

-Non.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir retenu ici.

-Ce n'est pas grave ; le plus amusant, c'est quand tu as perdu ton reiatsu et que ton frère est arrivé et nous a trouvé enlacés.

-Je vois bien sa tête.

-Tu ne saurais pas imaginer. Il est parti en claquant la porte.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'aime pas du tout.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai lâché Ulquiorra et me suis étirée ; comme toujours, tout mon corps craqué. Tout en bâillant, j'ai pris la main de mon amant et l'ai portée à mes lèvres.

-Tu sais Ulquiorra, je t'aime.

-Tsuki, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.

Un faible sourire s'était inscrit sur le visage de l'ancien espada. Sans détacher nos yeux l'un de l'autre, nous nous rapprochions lorsque je sentis l'ouverture d'un portail mais un de shinigamis. Lorsque j'ai analysé les reiatsus, je me suis penchée vers Ulquiorra et l'ai embrassé amoureusement. C'est à ce moment là que Kira puis Toshiro sont apparus à grande vitesse. Tout en soupirant, j'ai murmuré à Ulquiorra que j'allais les trucider.

Tout en détournant mon regard des yeux de chat, je me suis levée et ai lâché un peu de reiatsu.

-Hitsugaya taichou, s'il vous plaît, baissez votre reiatsu.

-Ca vous ira de rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça ?

-Tsuki, tu n'as pas à faire ça avec un arrancar !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne suis plus une shinigami mais bien une arrancar ! Maintenant, je vais aller accueillir les renforts.

-Je dois venir avec toi.

-Je le sais, Hitsugaya taichou !

-Tsuki…

-C'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi ! Kira, tu viens ?

-Hai taichou.

-Ulquiorra, tu viens aussi ?

-Mais oui mon cœur.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu mon frère tiquer pour prendre un air contrarié. Ulquiorra me suivait ainsi que Kira ; Toshiro était à mes côtés suivi de son vice-capitaine. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous, nous avons subi une attaque des renforts qui visait mon compagnon.

-Pourquoi avons-nous des renforts ?

-C'est Yamamoto soutaichou qui l'a décidé.

-Perte de temps. Maintenant que je vous ai accueilli, je vais rentrer et celui qui attaque encore Ulquiorra, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. JE vous promets une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Tsuki !

-Hitsugaya taichou pour vous, capitaine de la dixième ! Sur ce, à plus tard.

J'avais repéré des petits hollows et me suis dirigée vers eux suivie de mon lieutenant, de mon troisième siège et par mon amant.

Sur place, mes deux subalternes se sont lancées dans le combat sans attendre. Tout en soupirant je scannais les environs mais rien d'anormal ne se passait.

-Il n'y a pas d'arrancars. Je vais essayer d'avoir une entrevue avec Yamamoto soutaichou pour que tu rentres dans le Gotei treize.

-Tu es même prête à risquer ta place pour moi ?

-C'est évident.

Les deux autres avaient fini d'exterminer les hollows et revenaient tandis que mon soul pager sonnait. Sans regarder le nom de la personne qui m'appelait, j'ai décroché.

-Hitsugaya Tsuki, veuillez rentrer immédiatement à la Soul Society pour m'expliquer ce que vous trafiquez avec un espada durant votre mission.

-Hai ! Je rentre Yamamoto soutaichou… En compagnie de Schiffer Ulquiorra.

-Vous comptez ramener tout le Hueco Mundo ?

-Non, juste lui.

-C'est votre dernière chance ; s'il venait à nous trahir, je vous tiendrai pour responsable ! Je vous attend, Hitsugaya taichou.

-Hai ! Nous arrivons.

Tout en souriant à Ulquiorra, j'ai annoncé aux deux autres que j'allais rentrer un peu à la Sous Society car le commandant m'avait appelé. Ils acquiescèrent et repartirent là où ils avaient élu domicile. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, j'ai ouvert le portail pour nous rendre au Seireitei. Quand les portes se sont ouvertes et que deux papillons noirs sont apparus, nous nous sommes engagés dans le tunnel.

A la Soul Society, Ulquiorra regarda l'ensemble des bâtiments d'un air indifférent. Il me suivait sans rien dire.

-Dis Ulquiorra.

-Hmmm…

-Ca te dérange si on passe chez moi avant de retourner chez les humains ?

-Non. J'habiterai où si on m'accepte ?

-Tu recevras un baraquement ou alors, si ça t'intéresse, il y a chez moi.

-Je préfèrerais vivre avec toi et sous tes ordres.

-On demandera ça.

Tout en souriant, j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à apercevoir la porte annonçant le bureau du soutaichou. Avant que je ne m'annonce, une grande voix nous demanda d'entrer.

Dans le bureau de soutaichou, Ulquiorra et moi avons dû répondre à un nombre incalculable de questions. Nous répondions tous les deux sans hésitation et sans ciller. Les questions étaient toutes différentes. « Quel est votre nom ? », « Est-ce que vous avez trahi Aizen ? », « Où habitez-vous ? ».

Tous les deux, nous en avions marre de cet interrogatoire et je commençais à perdre patiente.

-Excusez-moi soutaichou mais le seul arrancar assez puissant était Nnoitora et je l'ai décapité ce matin ! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'Aizen nous présente ses nouveaux atouts.

-Hitsugaya taichou !

-Quand je pense que je vous amène un allié puissant capable d'abattre un capitaine et vous hésitez à le prendre sous prétexte qu'il était dans un autre camp ? Aizen a bien plus de sens que vous !

-Maintenant que vous m'avez donné votre point de vue, je vais poser une dernière question à Ulquiorra. Suivrez-vous les règles et obéirez-vous aux ordres qui vous seront donnés ?

-Oui Yamamoto soutaichou.

-Schiffer Ulquiorra, vous êtes à présent sous les ordres d'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Celui-ci vous formera pour que vous appliquiez le règlement et que vous puissiez vous occuper de la paperasserie. Vous resterez sous ses ordres pour une durée indéterminée et vous habiterez dans les quartiers de la dixième division et pas dans la maison du taichou de la troisième. Votre propre capitaine revient ici ce soir ; Hitsugaya Tsuki retournera sur terre.

-Excusez-moi soutaichou mais pourquoi il n'est pas dans ma division ?

-Parce que votre frère est un taichou exemplaire et qu'il expliquera mieux le règlement que vous !

-Hai ! J'ai compris ; pouvons-nous disposer ?

-Allez-y.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés chez moi, je me suis excusée auprès d'Ulquiorra mais n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire autre chose ; mon frère était déjà dans l'encadrement de la place.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai remis un nouvel haori et suis sortie en laissant un double des clefs à mon amant.


	10. Manigances

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 10 : Manigances

_J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ; je ne suis peut-être pas assez sadique… C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture ! ^^'_

_ Mayuu, t'inquiètes, je les adore aussi et ils perdent leur charme s'ils fondent et puis, ça promet un beau combat…_

-Aizen taichou…

-Qu'y a-t-il Gin ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire sans Tsuki et Ulquiorra ?

-Je vais les remplacer.

-Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que mon poste est prit par la sœur du génie.

-Ce n'est pas important cela ; maintenant, nous n'avons plus le pouvoir de savoir revivre sans bouger d'ici.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ulquiorra ne m'intéresse plus ; ce que je veux, ce sont les pouvoirs de ta remplaçant, Gin.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Rien pour l'instant. Tu peux retourner embêter Tousen.

-Hai, Aizen-sama.

Je me suis incliné puis suis sorti par une porte que seuls Aizen, Tousen et moi connaissions. Arrivé dans un couloir, j'ai réfléchi avant de me mettre en marche pour me rendre dans ma chambre.

Une fois arrivé, je me suis jeté sur mon lit en soupirant ; je lui ferai la peau d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Tout en me retournant, j'ai admiré le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais descendre sur terre pour régler le compte des renforts de la Soul Society et particulièrement à cette nouvelle taichou… Avec mon haori, ma division et mon Kira ! Ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant ; certes les arrancars m'obéissent mais ce n'est pas avec cette bonté de cœur…

Petit à petit, je fermais les yeux. J'aurais la peau de cette gamine !

Un reiatsu rempli de rage et d'énergie passa dans le couloir ; certainement Grimmjow qui venait de se faire enguirlander par Aizen… Il faut avouer que pour le moment, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Fini les parties de chasse sur terre, fini les attaques à Karakura et même, je ne peux même plus harceler Tousen. Vraiment, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire.

Quels peuvent être les points faibles de cette fille ? En ayant pu la fréquenter, je dirais que tout ce qui est physique ne fonctionnera pas ; bien au contraire. En plus, elle sait utiliser sa régénération instantanée… Elle est vraiment pas amusante cette fille.

J'aime pas réfléchir mais il faut que je trouve ; et si je cherchais plus loin dans ma mémoire ?

***

-Toshiro ! Attends-moi !

-Tsuki, dis au moins bonjour aux taichou présents.

-Oh… Bonjour Ichimaru taichou, Ukitake taichou, Kyôraku taichou ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien Tsuki-chan. C'était la réponse habituelle d'Ukitake.

-Excuse-moi Toshiro mais pourrais-je te parler ?

-Oui ; qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu vas revenir vivant et en bonne santé ?

-T'inquiètes pas ; ce sera comme d'habitude.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ca ira ; je te confie la division.

***

J'ai enfin trouvé ce point faible mais il va falloir que j'en parle à Aizen-sama… Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai avoir un peu d'action.

C'est en souriant que je me suis dirigé vers le bureau d'Aizen.

-Aizen taichou…

-Oui Gin, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je m'ennuie…

-Occupe-toi et arrête de faire le gamin.

-J'ai trouvé comment rattraper le numéro cinq.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous savez Aizen-sama que Tsuki est la sœur d'Hitsugaya Toshiro et qu'avant de se faire enlever pas Ulquiorra, elle était le lieutenant de la dixième ?

-Evidemment mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Vous devez donc vous souvenir de ses débuts de shinigami ? Lorsqu'elle courait après son frère pour lui demander de faire attention à lui ?

-Je suppose que tu voudrais capturer le taichou de la dixième et utiliser le chantage sur elle ?

-Vous avez compris ; comme toujours.

-Malheureusement pour toi, Gin, notre cible est à la Soul Society. Vu que tu t'ennuies, prends quelques arrancars et vas t'amuser à Karakura.

-Merci Aizen-sama.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'un bras me retint. Un souffle chaud me caressait la nuque. « Je plaisants, Gin. » Tout en soupirant, j'ai annoncé que j'allais aller jouer avec les couloirs. Avec un sourire en coin, l'ancien taichou de la cinquième me souhaita un bon amusement.

Dans la salle des commandes, je me suis amusé à faire tourner Grimmjow en bourrique et lorsque j'ai aperçu Harribell, je l'ai aussi fait marcher pendant bien longtemps avant de les faire se rencontrer. A ce moment là, le numéro six a percuté le numéro trois. Les hauts parleurs étaient branchés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de …

-C'est à toi de t'excuser, Grimmjow.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le trois que tu as tous les droits !

-Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, dégages !

-Juste une chose, tu as de beaux yeux quand tu es fâchée…

-Je vais te tuer !

Mon jeu ne m'amusait plus jusqu'à ce que Stark n'arrive ; il criait après Lilinette sans aucune motivation. J'ai modifié le couloir pour qu'il devienne cul de sac des deux côtés. Arrivé a bout, le numéro un poussa un soupir sonore puis repartit dans l'autre sens en marmonnant.

Ce petit manège a duré une heure ; je n'ai pas pu continuer car Aizen-sama voulait me voir.

Dans le bureau, il m'annonça juste que je pouvais aller dans le monde des humains en comapagnie d'arrancars de mon choix.

Je répétais à Grimmjow, Luppi et Yami le plan que j'avais formé : je me gardais les deux officiers supérieurs de la troisième.

Sur terre, nous étions attendus. Foutue capacité ; il devrait être impossible de ressentir de si petites perturbations dans les reiatsus.

-Kira , reste en arrière ! Intima ma cible.

-Tu es trop gentille avec lui, Tsuki.

-Ferme la Ichimaru ; à présent, je te remplace !

-C'était la chose à ne pas dire !

-J'ai peur…

-Hikorose Shinzô !


	11. Je ne viendrai pas!

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 11 : Je ne viendrai pas !

_Voici le chapitre 11 de Tsuki. Bonne lecture !_

_ Freak, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira._

_ Mayuu, j'ai bien aimé ta review._

_ Merci à tous les deux pour vos reviews ; ça me remonte le moral qui n'est pas très haut ce moment et elles m'aident aussi à continuer cette fic qui à la base devait être un one shot… Je vous fous la paix maintenant ; bonne lecture !_

J'ai paré l'attaque de l'homme avec difficulté car à première vue, l'assaut n'était pas puissant. Comme je l'avais demandé, Kira s'était éloigné et observait son ancien supérieur. J'avais envie de tuer cet homme qui m'avait rendu la vie impossible à Las Noches.

Peu à peu, la puissance des attaques augmentait et je commençais vraiment à m'y mettre lorsque j'ai ressenti un reiatsu familier derrière Kira et un autre, probablement celui d'Abarai s'éteindre.

-Kira ; barre-toi avec Abarai et appelle la Soul Society pour que j'aie des renforts ! Je veux des capitaines et Ulquiorra !

-Hai taichou !

-Izuru ; tu m'as déjà remplacé ?

-Hai, Ichimaru.

Il est parti lorsque j'ai abaissé ma garde, je me suis pris Shinzô dans l'épaule.

-Tu reviendras au Hueco Mundo.

-Ca jamais !

Tout en me reculant, je soignais la plaie en fixant mon adversaire. En un instant, je me suis fait encercler. « Ulquiorra, Fais vite s'il te plaît… »

Les attaques arrivaient de toutes parts et en même temps ; avec ma forme actuelle, je ne savais que me défendre. A court d'idées, je suis passée au shikai. Yami était congelé pour quelques minutes mais j'avais bien compris que c'était après moi qu'ils en avaient.

-Ho Hitsugaya taichou ! Urahara venait d'arriver. De qui voulez-vous que je m'occupe ?

-Le type qui ressemble à une fille ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Merci.

-Les renforts vont arriver.

L'homme au bob me sourit et attaqua Luppi ; moi je me contentais de parer les attaques d'Ichimaru. Celui-ci arborait toujours un sourire narquois et semblait s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Moi ?

-Non, le nuage au dessus de ma tête !

-Il te répondra pas.

-T'as fini de te foutre de moi, Ichimaru ?

-Non.

-Tant pis.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Tout en l'ignorant, j'ai changé de tactique te ai abandonnée le combat à longue distance pour me rapproches de mon adversaire. A une distance raisonnable, j'ai rengainé Neko et ai sorti mon zanpakutô d'arrancar. En me concentrant, j'ai rassemblé des particules spirituelles au niveau de mon poing droit et formais un cero. La boule d'énergie était énorme et de couleur bleue.

-Hoho… La mademoiselle ne rigole plus… Mais que se passerai-t-il si ton frère te voyait dans cet état ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire !

-Et si tu le visais quand tu perdras le contrôle ?

-Il n'aurait qu'à se bouger.

Je n'ai pas laissé le temps à mon adversaire de répondre que j'étais à un mètre de lui et que je lui envoyais mon cero à bout portant.

Ichimaru avait évité l'attaque de peu et celle-ci est allée s'écraser contre une colline qui s'est effacée à cause de la puissance de mon attaque. J'avais oublié Yami et lorsque je me suis retournée, je l'ai vu mais je n'aurais pas le temps d'esquiver. J'attendais le choc mais rien ne s'est produit. Un mur de pétales de cerisiers m'avait protégée.

-Merci Kuchiki taichou…

-Faites attention la prochaine fois.

-Oui ; puis-je vous le laisser ?

-Bien sûr.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, j'ai à nouveau attaqué Ichimaru. Celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de contempler les renforts constitués du seul capitaine de la sixième.

-Tu t'attendais à voir arriver Hitsugaya Toshiro ?

-Peut-être.

-Il ne viendra sûrement pas. C'est lui qui s'occupe de mes papiers puis, il est faible.

-Tu trouves ? A son âge, peu de shinigamis ont le bankai et le rôle de capitaine. Je n'en connais pas un deuxième.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu le nouveau capitaine Hitsugaya en difficulté.

-Ne me fais pas rire… Toi ? Le bankai ?

-Qui sait ? Je ne vais pas tout dire à l'ennemi !

L'ennemi eu un ricanement et en une fraction de secondes, il était derrière moi ; son épée contre ma gorge. Tout en soupirant j'ai dégainé Neko et l'ai intercalé entre ma gorge et le sabre ennemi. V-Celui-ci commença à geler et cela me permit de le briser.

Ichimaru avait réveillé les instincts de hollow que je repoussais sans cesse ; d'un geste brusque, j'ai attrapé l'homme à la gorge et me suis retournée dans un même mouvement.

-Tu vois Ichimaru, toi, tu essaies de manipuler les gens et les faire souffrir moralement. Ca ne marchera plus maintenant que je suis une arrancar ; je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour ça mais je suis aussi devenue sadique ! J'aime voir le visage de mon ennemi rempli de douleur.

Tout en disant cela, j'avais enfoncé ma main dans le ventre de l'ancien taichou. Son sourire s'effaça pour se transformer en une grimace de douleur.

Une importante variation de reiatsu se produisit et j'ai juste eu le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter le negaccion qui m'était destiné.

-Mauvais timing.

-Saleté d'intuition !

-Parle pour toi et la prochaine fois, mets-toi à fond dans le combat.

-La prochaine fois, je te ramènerais au Hueco Mundo.

-Tu ne me ramèneras pas par la force !

-N'aie crainte… Tu nous suivras… Sur ce, à la prochaine Mademoiselle taichou !

Tout en soupirant, j'ai rengainé Neko et me suis dirigée vers les shinigamis présents pour voir leurs dégâts. Ils étaient tous blessés sauf moi…

-Hitsugaya taichou, êtes-vous blessée ?

-Je n'ai rien ; il me reste encore 95% de reiatsu…

-Vous avez toujours votre limite ?

-Oui ; de toute manière, ça n'affecte presque pas ma puissance.

-C'est effrayant. Vous possédez seulement 20% de votre potentiel.

Si seulement les autres savaient… S'ils savaient ce que j'endure vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ils ne seraient pas aussi envieux. C'était trop demander de pouvoir être avec Ulquiorra ? C'est mon seul point de repère et seul être comme moi dans le Soul Society. C'est aussi le seul qui aurait compris en me voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais en ce moment même. Le seul…

Le décor tanguait, ma tête me faisait souffrir, les reiatsus m'attaquaient et malgré cela, j'aidais le blessé grave à se déplacer vers le magasin Urahara. Le gérant était légèrement blessé également… Comme mes collègues. Si mon shihakushô n'était pas déchiré en plusieurs endroits, on aurait pu croire que j'aurais observé.

Au magasin, le garçon aux cheveux oranges se faisait soigner per une humaine aux longs cheveux et à forte poitrine. Lorsqu'elle sentit ma présence derrière elle, elle s'est vite retournée.

-Excusez-moi mais vous êtes capitaine ?

-De la troisième division. Et oui, je suis une arrancar.

Tout en ignorant cette fille, je me suis tournée vers Urahara pour lui demander un service.

-Urahara-san puis-je vous demander de m'enfermer dans un kekkai pour une heure ou deux ? Il me faudrait absolument un endroit d'où je ne ressens aucun reiatsu.

-Je peux vous le poser mais se serait plus mieux si vous restiez dans votre chambre.

-On peut y aller de suite ?

-Bien sûr.

Une fois dans le kekkai d'Urahara, mon malaise est passé et j'ai pu réfléchir posément sur mon problème et j'ai énormément pensé à Ulquiorra… Si les autres savaient.


	12. L'après combat

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 12 : L'après combat.

_Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier Mayuu et Freak de s'être inquiété pour moi et pour cela, je leur en suis entièrement reconnaissante. Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir annoncé ça aussi vite et revenir tout aussi rapidement mais vu que ma mère ne savait pas me garder, j'ai bien dû retourner chez mon père. Je vous avoue que quand vous avez dix minutes pour rassembler vos affaires scolaires et personnelles, vous ne pensez pas vraiment à tout. C'est pour cela que j'ai posté le petit mot._

_ Choses un peu plus réjouissantes, j'ai décidé d'allonger un peu mes chapitres. De sept pages manuscrites, je passe à dix… Petit effort mais bon._

_ Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutient et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous._

Il est évident qu'Aizen en a après moi et non après Ulquiorra comme je le pensais.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis levée et ai ouvert le kekkai d'Urahara pour me diriger vers les autres shinigamis toujours présents.

-Hitsugaya taichou…

-Kuchiki taichou.

-Pourquoi avez-vous disparu durant presque deux heures ?

-Urahara-san m'a posé un kekkai pour ne plus que je me fasse agresser par votre reiatsu en particulier.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que je suis hyper sensible au niveau des reiatsus et que quand je fini un combat, je suis malade et ne tiens presque plus debout.

-Pourtant, ça ne vous a pas empêché d'aider les blessés.

-Et vous auriez dit quoi en me voyant sans une égratignure vous laisser vous débrouiller avec les blessés ?

-J'aurais fait mon rapport en mentionnant votre comportement.

-C'est le rôle que j'ai choisi à la place de ne rien faire au Hueco Mundo.

-Vous devez écrire votre rapport à la Soul Society.

-Je sais ; si vous me cherchez, je serai au parc.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je suis sortie rapidement ; mon haori se soulevait à chaque pas.

Assise sur un rocher, je pianotais sur mon soul pager à la recherche de mots appropriés pour mon rapport.

« Hitsugaya Tsuki, troisième division. L'attaque menée sur Karakura était dirigée par Ichimaru Gin. Il était accompagné par Yami (espada dix), Luppi (niveau de l'espada six), Grimmjow (espada six). J'ai découvert qu'ils voulaient qu'ils voulaient me ravoir au Hueco Mundo ; j'ai évité un negaccion qui m'était destiné. Il va sûrement encore avoir des attaques. Dans un premier temps, je me suis occupée d'Ichimaru, Luppi et Yami puis Urahara s'est chargé du deuxième et Kuchiki taichou de Yami. Grimmjow combattait le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Fin du rapport. »

J'ai poussé sur envoyer puis ai composé le numéro d'Ulquiorra.

-Allô Tsuki ?

-Ulquiorra. Ca va de ton côté ?

-Oui.

-Mon frère n'est pas insupportable ?

-Il est pire qu'Ichimaru… Mais il ne fait pas le poids. Et pour toi ?

-Je crois qu'Aizen veut me récupérer et pour cela ; il a envoyé Gin, le six, le presque six et le dix.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non ; juste un peu fatiguée… J'aime pas le trois contrez un.

-Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau et puis … Ulquiorra !

Au bout du fil, je venais d'entendre mon frère hurler sur mon amant. Pour le moment, celui-ci recevait un savon de son taichou adoré.

-Dis Ulquiorra ; y a-t-il un moyen, ce soir au pays de la lune, 19 heures ?

D'un commun accord, nous avons raccroché et je me suis appuyée contre un tronc. Un vent faible soulevait doucement mes cheveux qui n'étaient pas sous mon masque. En un glissement de shunpo, Kira est apparu devant moi.

-Taichou. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez été blessée à l'épaule ; voulez-vous que je regarde ?

-Je n'ai plus rien maintenant. Peux-tu me dire le nom de ce shinigami ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Si je te disais que ce n'était pas un shinigami ?

-C'en est un taichou…

-Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qu'il y a huit autres reiatsus comme le sien dans cette ville.

-Je n'ai pas votre don pour le repérage.

-Bon, va te promener où tu veux ; je vais aller rendre visite aux gens qui se cachent.

-Hai taichou.

Tout en me redressant, j'ai fait craquer mes épaules et me suis dirigée vers ces reiatsus intrigants. J'avais tout mon temps et je comptais en profiter.

Je m'éloignais des côtés habités de la ville pour me diriger vers les entrepôts. Tout en passant dans la rangée de bâtiments, je camouflais mon reiatsu le plus possible. Arrivée à l'antépénultième porte, j'ai levé celle-ci pour apercevoir un comité d'accueil épée à la main.

-Que fait un arrancar ici ?

-Que fait un groupe de shinigamis avec des pouvoirs de hollow ici ?

-Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?

-J'ai suivi vos reiatsus. Vous les camoufliez alors je voulais savoir qui vous étiez. En fait, je suis assez curieuse.

-Et que vient faire un larbin d'Aizen ici ?

-Je ne suis plus sous les ordres de ce cinglé ; je suis capitaine au sein du Gotei 13.

-Ils engagent n'importe quoi maintenant.

-Je sais mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-Et quel bon vent t'amène sinon ?

-Je vous l'ai dit… Juste la curiosité. Vu que je vous dérange, je vais aller manger.

-Crois-tu que nous allons te laisser partir ?

-Je n'ai aucune chance contre vous sans ma limite levée. Soyez sympa, j'ai faim et on m'attend.

-Après ce que tu viens de nous dire tu crois que l'on va te laisser partir ?

-Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez ; je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière.

-Donne nous une seule bonne raison de te relâcher.

-Si j'ai vraiment trop faim, mes instincts de hollow se réveillent et je perds le contrôle.

-Tu es moins puissante que nous.

-Parce que je n'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs de shinigami.

Tout en regardant ma montre, je me suis aperçue que j'allais être en retard. Tout en soupirant, j'ai ouvert un garganta et me suis engouffrée dedans.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je ne dirai rien à votre sujet et je ne viendrai plus !

J'ai ensuite fermé mon passage et me suis dirigée rapidement vers le pays de la lune. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai immédiatement étouffé mon reiatsu pour chercher Ulquiorra. Au bout d'un moment, mon soul pager sonna.

-Allô ?

-Allô Tsuki ; désolé mais je vais être un peu en retard.

En bruit de fond, on entendait des halètements comme si quelqu'un étouffait.

-Ulquiorra, que se passe-t-il de ton côté ?

-J'explique à mon taichou que j'en ai marre qu'il me suive sans arrêt.

-J'arrive !

J'ai raccroché et ai ré-ouvert un portail pour me rendre à la Soul Society. J'ai activé mon peskis et une fois là bas, j'ai trouvé Ulquiorra qui tenait mon frère dos contre le mur avec une main autour de la gorge.

-Ulquiorra ; tu devrais la lâcher parce que si tu le tues, on aura des ennuis.

-Tu veux que je respecte un déchet ? Il est moins fort que moi ! Seuls toi et le taichou de la première sont plus forts que moi et je veux être sous tes ordres !

-Je sais, essaie de te calmer et lâche-le.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai retiré la main d'Ulquiorra de la gorge de mon frère en lui murmurant que je rentrais. En soupirant, il m'ouvrit un portail vers Karakura ; avant de partir, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur celles de mon amant pour rentrer ensuite dans le portail.

De retour sur terre, je suis rentrée chez Urahara pour m'apercevoir que le lieutenant de la sixième était presque guéri ; dans son coin, Kurosaki semblait abbatu à cause de sa défaite face à Grimmjow. Tout en soupirant, je me suis amusée à activer mon peskis pour me rendre compte que le reiatsu que j'avais ressenti l'après-midi près des entrepôts avait disparu.. Il y avait également un groupe de hollows hors de la zone.

-Vous faisiez quoi à l'instant taichou ?

-Je vérifiais quelque chose mais tout est normal.

-Vous êtes allée au Hueco Mundo ?

-Aussi oui. Tout est calme là aussi… Le calme avant la tempête.

-Vous regrettez d'être taichou non ?

-Tu es perspicace Kira ; et un conseil pour ta vie, : ne me suis plus même de loin.

-Comment ?

-Pour le moment, je ressens les reiatsus jusqu'à le ville voisine alors même si tu camouffle ton reiatsu, je te perçois quand même !

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses taichou…

Je me suis levée et me suis éclipsée sous le regard de Kira ; je ne pouvais m'attacher à personne… Personne. De rage, je formais un cero.

***

-Avez-vous encore besoin de quelque chose ? Toshiro ?

-C'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi Ulquiorra ! Et non, j'ai fini.

-J'y vais alors, Toshiro.

-Hitsugaya taichou !

-Je sais mais je ne respecte que les gens qui ne sont pas des déchets.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre au frère de Tsuki, je suis parti dans mon baraquement pourri… Lit d'une personne, trois pièces, pas de jardin, voisins bruyants et irrespectueux. Tout pour m'énerver car même si j'avais un visage impassible en (presque) toutes circonstances, pour le moment, j'avais souvent des envies de meurtre. Surtout sur celui qui me servait de taichou…

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées (qui recommençaient à se tourner vers Tsuki) lorsque le soul pager qu'elle m'avait donné vibra pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un message.

« Si tu veux, va dormir chez moi ; tu as les clefs. Ca te permettra peut-être de te calmer et d'oublier mon frère ce soir au moins. Si tu vas chez moi sois discret. Je vais déjà dormir alors je te souhaite la bonne nuit. Je t'aime mon cœur. Tsuki. »

J'ai vite souhaité la bonne nuit à mon amour et ai sorti les clefs de ma poche intérieure. Je suis sorti comme à mon habitude et me suis dirigé vers les quartiers de Tsuki. En chemin ,j'ai croisé des gardes qui patrouillaient.

-Vous êtes déjà rentrée taichou ?

-Non, je vais lui chercher quelque chose.

-Vous devez être Schiffer Ulquiorra.

-C'est exact.

-Vous pouvez passer.

-Merci bien.

J'ai continué mon chemin pour tomber nez à nez avec mon capitaine ; juste devant la porte du baraquement de Tsuki.

-Schiffer Ulquiorra ; vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller chez ma sœur.

-C'est elle qui m'a demandé de surveiller ses biens et m'a suggéré de passer la nuit chez elle.

-Oui ; juste cette nuit. Rassure-toi, je suis plus borné que Tsuki.

-Lorsqu'elle était shinigami ; n'oublie pas que maintenant, elle a plus du hollow. Bonne nuit.

J'ai contourné mon taichou et suis rentré dans l'appartement. La propriétaire des lieux avait tout organisé sa chambre comme sa chambre du Hueco Mundo.

-Heureusement que le pays de la lune ne te manquait pas.


	13. OS: Les causes de mon départ

**Tsuki**

One shot : Les causes de mon départ.

_Ben voilà ; j'avais pas l'imagination pour finir le chapitre treize aujourd'hui alors je poste ce one shot très, très court je sais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_ Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture !_

-Dis-moi que tu reviendras.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu vas où ?

-Comme si ça t'importait… Tu aurais dû me montrer ça avant ; je serais peut-être restée. Sayonara Ulquiorra.

Je suis sortie très rapidement du quartier de l'espada quatre pour me diriger vers chez moi. Là bas, j'ai regardé une dernière fois ma chambre et me suis assurée que Haru et Kyoko ne se trouvaient pas dans les alentours.

La porte semblait si proche et si lointaine en même temps ; je pesais le pour et le contre de ma décision. Ulquiorra, mon modèle, mon repère, mon coup de foudre, mon créateur,… Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas montré touts ses souvenirs pour me faire partir mais avec ma fierté, je préfère ne plus m'occuper de mon supérieur hiérarchique. C'est mieux comme ça.

« Bon maintenant que je sais que je vais opérer un replis stratégique, où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller ? Sur terre ? A la Soul Society ? Quelque part loin d'ici dans le Hueco Mundo ? Le premier choix est trop dangereux, je me ferais descendre et ce n'est pas mon but. Le deuxième me paraît une bonne idée pour éviter Ulquiorra et comme ça, je retrouverai ce jeune homme aux cheveux argenté ; Hitsugaya Toshiro. Le dernier lieu est une idée stupide, Aizen déploiera l'espada pour me ramener. Tch, je vais à la Soul Society et j'improviserai là bas. »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit. « D'un autre côté, si je vais directement chez les shinigamis et que je ne sais pas défendre, j'aurai l'air bien. Changement de programme, d'abord chez les humains dans un coin perdu où il n'y a pas trop de shinigamis. Au milieu d'un désert ou d'un bois. » En me relevant, j'ai eu un léger vertige puis me suis dirigée vers la porte.

Dans les couloirs, je me suis aperçue que si je voulais tenir une semaine et pouvoir augmenter ma puissance rapidement, il me fallait absorber plus d'âmes.

Sans hésitations, je me suis dirigée vers la sortie de Las Noches pour ensuite me rendre à la forêt Menos. Tous ceux que j'ai croisés se sont inclinés devant moi respectueusement.

-Y a-t-il des Adjuchas qui veulent m'aider ?

-Si vous voulez, Tsuki-sama, je mets à votre disposition toute ma bande.

-Très bien.

Je me suis dirigée vers les membres et en ai saisi un par la gorge pour absorber son âme. J'ai répété cette action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je me sentes à bloc.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai ouvert un garganta et me suis rendue sur terre. J'ai atterris dans un endroit où il drachait. Je me promenais par hasard e dès que j'ai aperçu une âme, je lui ai demandé dans quel pays nous nous trouvions. En souriant, celle-ci murmura que c'était la Belgique (désolée mais c'était plus fort que moi --').

J'ai vagabondé durant un peu de temps pour me retrouver dans un bois. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une clairière… » J'ai marché a-à travers tout pour me trouver près d'un petit ruisseau qui passait dans une clairière. « Je vais enfin pouvoir maîtriser mon ancienne arme et retourner au Hueco Mundo… Descendre Ulquiorra. »

La semaine était passée rapidement et à présent, je pouvais aller me venger auprès d'Ulquiorra… Si personne ne m'avait remplacée.


	14. Encore des alliés?

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 13 : Encore des alliés ?

_Voici la suite que vous attendez tous (ou peut-être pas) ; merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

Un reiatsu bizarre apparaissait puis disparaissait quelques instants plus tard. Ce manège a duré toute la nuit ; à un moment, j'ai même envisagé d'aller faire un tour à la Soul Society pour me calmer. J'avais abandonné cette idée car la pression spirituelle me disait quelque chose.

Lorsque je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur et mon reiatsu ressemblait plus à celui d'un hollow qu'à celui d'un shinigami. Quand je suis arrivée dans le salon, j'ai aperçu un gigai qui m'était destiné. Lorsque je m'y attendais le moins, Urahara est apparu derrière moi et m'annonça que c'était le mien.

-Je l'avais remarqué.

-Vous pouvez l'essayer.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu un avant…

-C'est simple, tu le prends et tu rentreras dedans normalement.

-Avec ce sourire pervers et l'œil pétillant, je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai sorti mon soul pager et ai sonné à Toshiro.

-Hmmmmm… Allô !

-Je te dérange à ce que je vois…

-J'ai dormi trois heures en tout.

-J'ai pas dormi.

-Tu sonnes pourquoi à cinq heures du matin ?

-Je ne sais pas comment on met un gigai…

-Ah… Tu as juste à le traverser ; pour sortir, tu prends un mod soul.

-Merci ; au moins avec toi c'est compréhensible.

-Tant mieux.

-Dis, il s'est passé quoi avec Ulquiorra hier ?

-Je l'ai suivi puis à un moment, il est parti vite pour se retrouver devant moi pour m'empoigner. Tu imagines ?

-J'aurais fait pareil.

-…

-Et Kira a failli y passer aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-L'instinct, avec ma perception du reiatsu, je saurais te dire le nombre approximatif de hollows et leur puissance.

-Terrifiant.

-Je te laisse ; il commence à avoir de l'activité dehors. A plus et remets mon bonjour à Ulquiorra.

-Oui, je le ferai.

-Merci.

J'ai raccroché rapidement et ai annoncé à Urahara que je revenais rapidement. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte pour une fois dehors, utiliser le sonido et me rendre compte que je n'avais pris qu'un seul zanpakutô… Celui de hollow.

Sur place, il y avait seulement deux Menos et un Adjuchas… Juste de quoi m'occuper quelques secondes. Pour jouer, je me suis laissée emporter par mes instincts même si je savais que Kira, Abarai, Kurosaki et Kuchiki taichou me regardaient.

Mon combat achevé , j'ai distraitement effacé une trainée de sang qui coulait de ma joue jusque sur ma gorge.

-Vous êtes blessée ?

-Oui Kira, je suis blessée.

-Laissez-moi vous soigner.

-Pas besoin… Je n'aurai plus rien dans une heure.

-Taichou…

-Je vais bien ,tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner.

-Hitsugaya taichou, il s'agissait d'Adjuchas et de Menos.

-Si vous voulez, je vous les laisse la prochaine fois ; moi ça me sert juste de défouloir.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez de la puissance que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous la jouer seule.

-Kuchiki taichou… Si c'est de l'intimidation, un conseil : entraînez-vous. Je parie que je vous bats à ce point là.

-Vous êtes aussi capitaine mais ça ne vous permet pas de menacer les autres.

-Il y a un garganta qui s'est ouvert et dedans c'est…

Je n'étais pas sûre au début mais lorsque j'ai trouvé ce reiatsu dedans, j'ai même posé un lapin à mes interlocuteurs. Que venaient aire mes deux fraccions sur terre ?

-Tsuki-sama ! Nous vous avons enfin trouvée !

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Nous avons quitté Las Noches.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous n'aimions pas être sous les ordres directs d'Ichimaru et nous voulions vous retrouver.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous reprendre à la Soul Society et de toute manière, les gens qui vont arriver vont vous attaquer.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie du Hueco Mundo ?

-J'ai retrouvé mon frère.

-Vous avez un frère ?

-Oui ; c'est mon collègue de la dixième division.

-Vous êtes haut gradée ?

-Je suis capitaine ; ça équivaut à Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen.

-Quand même… Vous ne nous voulez plus sous vos ordres ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ; on me tien déjà à l'œil.

-Je viens de le remarquer mais Ulquiorra-sama n'est pas là ?

-Malheureusement, il est à la Soul Society sous les ordres de mon frère… Et sûrement à se gueuler dessus et voir lequel intimide le plus l'autre.

***

Ca doit faire une bonne heure que nous nous regardons sans ciller ou presque. Petit )à petit, nous faisions intervenir nos reiatsus ; jusque maintenant, je m'étais contenté d'adapter ma pression spirituelle à la sienne. Maintenant, j'arrête de jouer…

***

-Vous croyez qu'Ulquiorra-sama est comme ça ?

-J'en suis sûre. Même si à la base, c'est lui qui m'a transformée, je suis restée la même qu'avant. Nous sommes de parfaits contraires ; je suis un livre ouvert et lui est très mystérieux… Trop même.

-Tsuki-sama, que devons-nous faire ?

-Dans un premier temps, allez vous planquer dans la ville voisine et camouflez bien vos reiatsus. Vos numéros sont toujours inscrits ?

Toutes les deux sourirent et déplacèrent leur uniforme pour me montrer leur numéro : '5'.

-Allez-y les filles ; ils arrivent.

Elles sont parties juste quand le capitaine Kuchiki arrivait.

-Avec qui parliez-vous à l'instant ?

-Avec deux fraccions.

Et où sont-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Contrairement aux shinigamis, nous savons camoufler correctement notre reiatsu.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas car vous n'êtes pas le seule à avoir des capacités.

-Peut-être voudriez-vous vous mesurer à moi, Kuchiki taichou ?

***

Je vais lâcher 50% d'un coup ; normalement il va avoir le souffle coupé. Le seul taichou que j'accepterai est Tsuki.

Ma petite attaque a mieux fonctionné que je ne l'aurais cru : mon taichou était paralysé sur le coup.

-Cette fois, je vais te montrer ce qu'est ma vraie puissance !

-Attention à toi petit… _(Là c'est le truc qu'il faut pas dire à Hitsu ^^')_

-Tu as dépassé les limites de ma patiente… _(Je l'avais dit. Xp)_ Ulquiorra !

-Oh… Des menaces ! _(Là on sent qu'il est traumatisé… Pauvre Ulquiorra) _Que dirait Tsuki de son petit frère adoré ?

-Elle ne me parlera plus mais au moins tu ne m'énerveras plus !

-Je ne promets pas ta survie si tu t'engages en combat contre moi.

-Allons à un endroit calme et éloigné…

***

Le capitaine de la sixième hésita pour déclarer ensuite qu'il affrontera à la Soul Society.

-Maintenant, je vais retourner chez Urahara et vais aller faire un tour dans sa salle d'entraînement.

-Je vais rentrer à la Soul Society et faire mon rapport.

-D'accord ; lorsque ma mission sera finie, venez me trouver et nous verrons lequel l'emportera.

-A plus tard Hitsugaya taichou.

Il avait ouvert le portail et l'avait déjà refermé derrière lui. Tout en souriant, je suis retournée au magasin et ai enfilé mon gigai. Je devais m'arranger avec le gérant pour qu'il fabrique deux corps artificiels comme le mien.

Je suis descendue à la salle d'entraînement et y ai enfin trouvé Urahara.

-Oh Hitsugaya taichou… Vous êtes parvenue à mettre votre gigai.

-Oui ; en parlant de gigai, je pourrais vous parler ?

-Y a-t-il un problème avec le vôtre ?

-Non, ce serait pour vous en commander deux, si c'est possible ?

-Heu… Oui mais puis-je savoir à quoi ils doivent ressembler ?

-Je vais vous le montrer si vous voulez bien poser un kekkai…

-Mais bien sûr.

Lorsque nous avons été séparés de la dimension normale, j'ai soupiré et ai approché ma main de mon visage. Tout en ouvrant l'œil, je me suis emparée de mon orbite et l'ai écrasé dans la paume de ma main ; ma paupière s'est automatiquement fermée. A présent, j'étais bonne pour deux jours en étant borgne. Pour le moment Urahara devait voir à quoi ressemblaient mes deux fraccions.

Kyoko était un peu plus petite que moi, avait deux lignes qui descendaient de son œil gauche jusqu'à sa gorge ; elle avait quelques formes avantageuses. Ses yeux étaient gris avec des pupilles de chat et elle portait un masque de félin à moitié brisé ; on apercevait ses moustaches qui dépassaient du vestige de son maque. Quant à Haru, on voyait ses canines du dessus dépasser un peu, ses yeux étaient orange fluo comme ses cheveux ; ceux-ci avaient une multitude de mèches et celles à la base de son visage descendaient sur celui-ci sans se croiser ; elle avait été un tigre avant. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se couper les cheveux ; à présent, ceux-ci lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Par contre, elle était plus grande que moi.

Lorsque j'ai jugé qu'Urahara en avait vu assez, j'ai stoppé mon pouvoir et lui ai demandé s'il saurait me les faire rapidement.

-Oui mais votre œil ?

-Après demain il sera régénéré.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je regarde ?

-Non. Pourquoi mon gigai a mon trou de hollow ?

-Il n'y a rien à cette place ; je ne saurais rien y faire.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites.

-Mais de rien.

***

Avec un air amusé _(si si, vous avez bien lu, Ulquiorra avec un air amusé. L'abus de saké c'est vraiment néfaste.)_, je suivais mon capitaine sous le regard inquiet des autres de la division. Même la vice-capitaine avait insisté pour nous suivre mais le taichou lui avait dit de se mêler de ses affaires. A ce moment là, j'ai vu passer de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Arrivés sur l'aire de combat qui était près d'une chute d'eau _(on se demande pas pourquoi ^^), _nous avons engagé notre duel. Lui avec son zanpakutô et moi a-à mains nues mais même comme ça, je le dépassais.

-En fait, aussi bien qu'en puissance et qu'en taille, je te dépasses…

-Tu as fini ? Tu vas enfin devenir sérieux ?

Je n'ai pas répondu et ai évité de justesse une attaque qui m'était portée à la tête. Ensuite, l'épée de mon ennemi bougeait vite ; je me suis contenté d'éviter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être coincé ?

-Rien de spécial, c'est juste embêtant. Vous avez fini ?

-Teme ! Je vais vraiment te tuer !

**Ulquiorra :** Dis Manion-chan, tu as fini de me rabaisser tout le temps, j'en ai eu assez avec Aizen.

**Manion-chan : **Désolée Ulquiorra mais je te promets que tu aimeras un peu ce que j'ai commencé à écrire pour le quatorzième chapitre.

**Ulquiorra :** T'as intérêt ; parce que Tsuki me manque…

**Manion-chan :** Au ! Ulquiorra est malade ; il vient de dire que Tsuki lui manquait !

**Ulquiorra :** Fais attention sinon je vais vraiment vouloir te tuer…

**Manion-chan :** Sur le temps que je me barre vite fait pour aller écrire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.


	15. Mises au point avec le Seireitei

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 14 : Mises au point avec le Seireitei.

_Voici le chapitre 14 de Tsuki ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à Freak et à Mayuu pour leurs reviews._

_ Je compte écrire un petit OS pour expliquer le combat entre Toshiro et Ulquiorra ; j'avoue l'avoir un peu zappé sur ce coup._

_ Bonne lecture !_

Deux heures étaient passées du côté de Tsuki et les gigais étaient prêts.

-Hitsugaya taichou…

-Oui Urahara-san.

-Vos gigais sont prêts ; vous pouvez faire venir ces deux demoiselles.

-D'accord, je vous laisse mon corps artificiel ici.

D'un geste souple, je me suis séparée du gigai que je portais et me suis dirigée vers la sortie. J'y ai croisé Kira.

-Où allez-vous taichou ?

-Je vais retrouver la fin de ma vie du Hueco Mundo.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Mes subordonnées.

-Je vous suis.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de mourir ?

-J'ai confiance en vous taichou…

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Mais…

-Tu comprendras quand tu m'auras vue. Tu me suis et tu ne dis rien. _(Vive la liberté d'expression mdr)_

-Hai taichou !

Je me suis mise en route à nouveau suivie par mon lieutenant. Plus je m'approchais d'où étaient mes fraccions, plus je sentais mon excitation grandir.

-Taichou… Votre reiatsu est lourd !

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

-Vos yeux sont fluorescents.

-Je t'effraie peut-être ?

-Un peu…

-Ca change d'Ichimaru, hein ?

-Oui taichou.

J'ai juste souri énigmatiquement et ai continué mon chemin. Je me suis arrêtée brusquement lorsque j'ai eu un très mauvais pré-sentiment ; une colère noire montait en moi sans raison. Petit à petit, ce sentiment augmentait. Comme dernier recours, j'ai appuyé sur mon numéro en y envoyant du reiatsu.

Comme prévu, mes fraccions sont arrivées.

-Kira, tu amène Kyoko et Haru chez Urahara, je vais aller mettre les ponts sur les i à la Soul Society.

-Taichou…

-Tsuki-sama…

-Soyez sympa avec mon lieutenant les filles !

-A vos ordres !

Sans attendre, j'ai ouvert un garganta et suis rentrée dedans. Vers le milieu du passage, j'ai activé mon peskis pour arriver le plus près possible d'Ulquiorra.

Comme je m'y attendais, les deux étaient face à face ; mon frère en haletant et Ulquiorra avec son shihakushô déchiré.

-Va t'en Tsuki !

-Tu comptes pourrir ma vie ?

-Comment ?

-Saches que si j'ai retenu Ulquiorra c'est pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ; j'ai fait mon choix et ce serait dommage que tu sois atteint par un cero durant un combat.

-Tu te ferais tuer par le soutaichou puis je n'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces !

-Avertissement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton œil ?

-Je l'ai arraché.

-Tsuki, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas l'utiliser de trop.

-J'en avais besoin. S'il te plaît, relaxe-toi ; j'ai failli tuer Kira.

-Je n'en peux rien ; il voulait se battre.

-Je vais aller m'arranger avec le soutaichou ; si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, je deviendrai un élément neutre.

-Pourquoi tu es venue alors que tu dois être en mission, Tsuki ?

-Hitsugaya taichou. Je suis venue car tu te comportes comme un gamin de dix ans !

-Tsuki, tes yeux son fluorescents.

-C'est parce que je suis énervée.

Sur ces paroles, je suis partie vers le quartier de la première division. A mon arrivée, j'ai croisé Kuchiki taichou.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens de calmer le taichou de la dixième et Schiffer Ulquiorra ; ils se battaient à l'écart.

-Et vous y avez laissé un œil ?

-Non ; je l'ai arraché. Le soutaichou est de bonne humeur ?

-Maintenant qu'il a ressenti votre reiatsu, ça m'étonnerait.

-J'y vais quand même ; bonne fin de journée Kuchiki taichou.

-Vous de même.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai été m'annoncer puis suis rentrée et ai attendu mes remontrances ; elles n'ont pas tardé.

-Hitsugaya Tsuki, vous êtes censée être sur terre ! En plus que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez à nouveau borgne ? Qua faisiez vous avec Schiffer Ulquiorra et Hitsugaya Toshiro ?

-Soutaichou… Je pense que le Gotei 13 a besoin de toute sa puissance ; moi y compris. Pour le moment vous vous amusez à me séparer de mes points de repère ; alors maintenant, j'aimerais intégrer trois arrancars dans ma division.

-Il en est hors de quastion.

-Sachez soutaichou que je regrette sérieusement d'être rentrée dans cette division et d'y être capitaine. Au moins, quand je suivais Aizen, je savais qu'il avait tout calculé à l'avance et je partais en mission sans craintes. Sous vos ordres, je ne dirais pas que j'ai peur car je sais me défendre mais je sais à quel point vos défenses sont simple à briser.

-Et que comptez-vous faire ?

-J'envisage sérieusement de quitter le Seireitei. Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je vais retourner dans le monde des humains en compagnie d'Ulquiorra… Ca m'évitera certains ennuis et sûrement d'enterrer mon frère.

-Prenez-le et expliquez bien les règles du Seireitei à vos deux nouvelles recrues.

-Comme le fait un bon taichou.

-Ne soyez pas ironique en disant ça.

Je suis sortie en haussant les épaules. Un papillon de l'enfer est passé à côté de moi ; sûrement pour annoncer à mon frère qu'il aurait enfin la paix.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ulquiorra est apparu et eu un faible sourire. Tout en souriant à mon tour, j'ai ouvert un portail de shinigami pour retourner sur terre.

-Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu lui casser le bras.

-C'est pas grave ; il avait pas besoin de t'énerver.

-Je me suis retenu de lui trancher la gorge ; je déteste éviter les attaques.

-C'est pareil pour moi.

-Tu as fait comment pour m'avoir sous tes ordres ?

-J'ai dit ses quatre vérités au soutaichou, j'ai utilisé des sous-entendus et j'ai utilisé le chantage.

-C'est quand même dommage que tu aies gardé ce caractère emporté… Mais d'un côté, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai choisie.

-Une pauvre petite lieutenant sous les ordres de son frère… Pathétique !

-C'est ton grand frère ?

-Oui, et l'ancienne subordonnée d'Aizen, Hinamori Momo était ma grande sœur.

-C'est une fraccion d'Harribell qui l'a descendue.

-Je sais, j'étais là.

-Et ça ne t'a rien fait ?

-J'avais les crocs d'une chauve-souris dans mon cou.

-C'était en ce moment là ?

-Oui, c'est pourquoi Toshiro ne supporte pas les arrancars ; en une seule bataille, il a perdu sa famille et s'est retrouvé seul.

-Ce sont les risques du métier.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre de ces risques.

-Moi non plus.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au magasin Urahara, j'ai ressenti la pression spirituelle qui m'avait empêchée de dormir. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je suis tombée nez à nez avec un blond à la coupe au carré.

-Hirako Shinji… Désolé pour la nuit.

-Ca rime à quoi ?

-C'est juste qu'on a aidé quelqu'un.

-Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Ca se peut.

-Vu que vous avez l'air fort, ça vous dirait un combat ?

-Quand vous aurez récupéré votre œil.

-Bon tant pis. Vous avez juste l'air fort après tout…

-Hein ?!

-Tant pis, Ulquiorra doit être plus fort que toi de toute manière.

Le concerné soupira, m'attrapa par la taille et annonça aux autres que j'étais insupportable et qu'il s'en excusait. Le blond nous regarda puis se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant, Hirako tai-chou ?

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai juste deviné et j'avais entendu parler Aizen d'expériences sur son capitaine ; si j'ai bien compris, c'était la cinquième.

-En effet.

-Je ne dirai rien car je suis moi-même hollow donc je vous considère dans mon camp ; plus que les shinigamis. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous riiez.

-Ca m'est très étonnant que vous ne bougiez pas des bras de votre sosie. Quel est votre nom ?

-Hitsugaya Tsuki mais le prénom suffit.

-Hé bien Tsuki, quel siège a-t-il dans votre division ?

-Il n'en a pas encore mais ça ne va pas tarder.

-Ah… C'est dommage.

-En un bond, le blond était devant moi et dégainait son sabre. En un geste rapide, j'ai moi-même dégainé et ai posé un regard de glace à l'homme devant moi.

-Hé bien ! Mademoiselle à le sang chaud !

-Les attaques surprises ne fonctionnent pas sur moi !

-Vous méritez votre place de capitaine.

-Vous aussi vous êtes fort… M'obliger à dégainer dès le début.

-Et que devrais-je dire, vous êtes toujours dans les bras de votre compagnon. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être un couple ; je suis vraiment étonné.

-Il y a des renforts qui arrivent. Vous devriez vous planquer.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Au carrefour pour arriver ici.

-Bon j'y vais ; merci et n'hésite pas à passer. Je te combattrai.

-D'accord, je verrai en fonction des attaques ennemies.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il est parti et pour avoir la paix, nous nous sommes éclipsés dans ma chambre.

Une fois arrivés dans ma chambre, j'ai jeté mon haori sur une chaise et ai desserré mon shihakushô pour laisser apparaître mon trou de hollow. Je me suis approchée d'Ulquiorra et l'ai enlacé. Contre ses lèvres, je lui ai murmuré qu'il m'avait manqué. Apparemment, c'était réciproque car mon amant avait d'abord posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour ensuite approfondir le baiser. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos tandis que j'avais enlacé les miens autour de son cou. Pour une fois, personne n'est venu nous déranger ; pas même mes fraccions.


	16. OS: La goutte d'eau

**Tsuki**

One shot : La goutte d'eau.

_Bonsoir à tous (toutes) ; voici un deuxième OS que j'ai écrit pour passer le temps. Merci beaucoup à tout le monde de suivre cette fic et particulièrement à Mayuu et à Freak pour leurs reviews._

_ Je voulais rassurer Freak en lui disant que Harribell a juste botté les fesses à Grimmjow dans le chapitre dix ; il n'est pas dit qu'une fois, je ne ferai pas de OS sur le numéro trois mais seulement selon mon inspiration._

Tsuki venait de s'endormir dans mes bras ; au fond de moi, je savais que la façon dont j'ai agi avec son frère la blessait mais il y a des limites à ma patiente. Maintenant qu'elle est tombée dans le sommeil, je vais pouvoir analyser mon combat à tête reposée.

Effectivement, Hitsugaya Toshiro voulait ma peau. Il était dans une colère noire. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il s'est rué sur moi mais j'ai esquivé à mains nues.

-Et si maintenant j'attaquais ; que se passerait-il ?

-Je me défendrais.

-Mais oui, petit taichou.

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Plus petit que moi qui ne suis déjà pas grand.

-Tu vas la fermer ?!

-Et même si tu me tues, que dira Tsuki quand elle apprendra que tu as tué son amant ?

-Tu n'es pas son amant !

-Et tu appelles ça comment ?

-…

-Quand je pense au goût qu'avait son sang…

-Teme !

J'avais réussi mon effet car mon taichou était passé au bankai, impassiblement, j'ai dégainé mon arme et ai attaqué… Gentiment. Ce combat me dérouillait autant qu'il m'énervait et même si j'aurais presque tout donné pour pouvoir achever l'homme devant moi, je ne le ferai pas. Même si elle disait le contraire, Tsuki y est très attachée… Au point qu'elle m'a laissé derrière elle.

Je me souvenais bien du Bankai du capitaine de la dixième ; ça devait être le dernier que j'ai dû affronter et même à ce stade, je n'avais pas jugé utile de libérer mon zanpakutô. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur Tsuki pour la calmer. Je m'en veux car je lui ai bousillé sa vie même si elle m'affirmera toujours le contraire.

Petit à petit, les pétales disparaissaient au dessus de mon adversaire. Celui-ci m'avait tendu une embuscade et je m'étais pris son sabre dans l'abdomen ainsi que dans l'épaule et dans le bras. Saloperie de glace, pour le futur, je penserai à esquiver surtout si on veut me tuer. Heureusement, j'ai su activer ma régénération instantanée pour mes organes non-vitaux mais j'étais persuadé que j'avais un hémorragie interne et mon estomac devait être touché.

A présent, il ne reste plus que deux pétales à mon adversaire. Il semble à court d'idées mais lorsque je m'y suis attendu le moins, une multitude de piliers de glaces sont apparus et m'ont encerclé. Je crois qu'en tout et pour tout, j'y suis resté une heure ; je n'en revenais pas d'être tombé dans un piège si stupide. Sur ce coup, si mon adversaire avait eu son bankai complet, Tsuki aurait bien pu me dire au revoir ; j'étais vraiment pathétique.

Ensuite, cette colère noire, ce bas instinct de mon hollow est réapparu et là, mon adversaire a vraiment eu du mal à tout éviter c'est pour ça qu'il avait une dizaine de fractures dans le haut de son bras. En un seul coup de bras, je l'ai envoyé dans la chute d'eau et lui i cassé deux côtes. Sur le temps qu'il ne réapparaisse, j'étais à nouveau lucide mais je sentais une inquiétude monter en moi sans raison ; sûrement Tsuki.

Sur le temps que mon adversaire réapparaisse trempé et essoufflé, j'étais parvenu à stabiliser mes organes endommagés et pouvais à nouveau faire face à mon taichou.

Lorsque j'allais attaquer, elle est apparue, Tsuki. Immédiatement, ma colère s'est dissipée et j'ai rengainé mon zanpakutô. Quand j'ai vu son visage avec seulement son œil droit, je me suis dit qu'elle avait du avoir un problème ; par contre, quand j'ai croisé ce regard qu'elle me réservait, je me suis de suite détendu et ai attendu qu'elle annonce ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour me relaxer complètement.

J'espère que je serai le seul à bénéficier des regards chaleureux et aimants de Tsuki. Elle était si innocente sans l'être, si jeune, encore plus jeune que son frère… Mais pour le moment, elle est à moi et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la garder.


	17. Changement de camp!

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 15 : Changement de camp !

_ D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu le moral à zéro pendant cette semaine et je n'ai presque pas écrit. Vous pouvez en vouloir à mes états d'âme mais je vous assure que j'ai passé des heures pour n'écrire que quelques lignes… C'était assez déprimant mais bon, faut faire avec. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec Aqua Timez en fond musical pour celui ou celle que ça intéresse._

_ Merci beaucoup à Mayuu pour sa review. Désolée que tu aies dû choisir entre Ulquiorra et Toshiro mais j'ai déjà quelques projets pour lui (mwahahahaha !) Puis, je me disais de faire Ulqui-chou en possessif car il n'affiche ses sentiments qu'à Tsuki, ce qui en fait une personne spéciale pour lui. Enfin, c'est une de mes idées stupides d'auteure…_

_ Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

Je me suis réveillée calmement dans les bras d'Ulquiorra qui dormait toujours. Une première ! J'ai donc eu le loisir d'observer mon compagnon dans son sommeil ; il respirait régulièrement et m'avait enlacé dans son sommeil. C'était assez étrange car d'habitude, il dormait de son côté et me tournait le dos.

En me retournant, je me suis collé au corps de mon amant. C'est vrai que sur un mois, la relation que j'avais avec Ulquiorra s'était vraiment améliorée.

Lorsque mon ventre a crié, je me suis étirée et ai dénoué les bras de l'ancien espada pour me lever.

-Tsuki ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais chercher à manger pour nous deux.

-Il y a des croissants ?

-Je t'en ramènerai.

Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer dans mon gigai pour que les humains puissent me voir et e suis dirigée vers le quartier où j'avais trouvé une boulangerie. Vu l'heure matinale, peu de gens se baladaient. Pour rentrer plus vite auprès d'Ulquiorra, je me suis décidée à prendre une petite ruelle qui était sensée raccourcir mon temps de trajet mais lorsque j'ai entendu des rires sadiques, je me suis retournée.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Hé mademoiselle ! Reste avec nous !

-J'ai pas le temps.

-Tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous quatre !

-Que des têtes brûlées. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à vous foutre une raclée.

Ils se sont juste mis à rire et sans sourciller, je les ai laissés s'approcher. Dès qu'un m'a attrapé le bras, je me suis vivement retournée et ai attrapé la gorge du garçon d'un geste rapide. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva dos au mur. Derrière moi, j'ai ressenti une présence et je me suis retournée pour voir Ulquiorra.

-Salut mon amour.

-Dis, tu ne devrais pas traumatiser les humains.

-Parce que tu crois que celui que tu tiens ne se demande pas pourquoi il ne peut pas bouger ?

-Et toi tu parles dans le vide.

-Dommage qu'on ne peut pas tuer les humains.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai relâché le type que je tenais mais un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention. Un des jeune pointait son révolver sur moi.

-Tu veux tirer ? Hé bien tire, vu que je suis déjà morte.

-C'est impossible !

-Bon j'ai faim ! Salut.

Je me suis remise en route et me suis dirigée vers la boulangerie et Ulquiorra s'est placé à mes côtés. Tout en lui souriant, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et ai continué mon chemin.

-Tu dois vraiment avoir l'air bête comme ça à enlacer le vide.

-Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de la situation pour une fois que tu ne me repousses pas.

-Et que vas-tu faire de retour à la Soul Society ?

-Je vais kidnapper un de mes hommes et je le garderai jalousement pour moi.

-Et qui est cette personne ?

-A ton avis ?

Tout en souriant, je suis rentrée dans la boutique. J'ai acheté quelques croissants et une petite tarte à la crème ; juste pour deux personnes.

De retour chez Urahara, nous sommes rentrés dans notre chambre et je suis sortie de mon gigai. Une fois en âme, je me suis dirigée vers mon futon et me suis assise dessus ; Ulquiorra est venu me rejoindre avec les pâtisseries. Il s'assit dos au mur et me tira vers lui ; doucement, j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amant.

-Dans quinze secondes, mes fraccions et Kira vont arriver.

-Tu veux que je te lâche ?

-Non, on reste comme ça si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux et posa ensuite sa tête contre le mur. Comme je l'avais prédit, Kira, Haru et Kyoko sont rentrés dans le chambre et se sont arrêtés net devant le couple qu'on formait.

-Taichou…

-Tsuki-sama ! Ulquiorra-sama !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Heu rien ! Avez-vous des ordres pour nous ?

-Pouvez-vous détruire les hollows qui apparaissent ?

-A vos ordres !

Ils sont sortis tous les trois et ça a provoqué un rire amusé de ma part. Ulquiorra soupira et se reprit un croissant ; j'ai fait comme lui et ai mordu dans la pâtisserie. Je sentais le souffle régulier d'Ulquiorra dans ma nuque et en ai conclus qu'il avait achevé son déjeuner. Il me repoussa un peu et je lui ai lancé un regard interrogatif. Mon amant passa juste son bras autour de ma taille et repris sa position initiale. J'ai achevé mon croissant à mon tour et me suis relaxée dans les bras d'Ulquiorra.

-Dis, tu veux un poste spécial ?

-Juste être près de toi.

-Lieutenant alors.

-C'est toi qui choisis.

-Mais il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'aimais bien ton haori.

-Pourquoi ?

-La première fois qu'on s'est battus, on avait arrêté quand tu étais sur moi. Je me souviens m'être endormie et tu m'avais portée puis allongée sur ton haori.

-En fait, tu aimais bien mon haori rien que pour ça ?

-Non, j'aime la façon avec laquelle il se lève à chacun de tes pas.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours ma tenue d'arrancar.

-Moi aussi. Même si je ne la remettrai pas.

-C'était mieux que ce stupide shihakushô !

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-J'ai une question à te poser, je peux ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur.

-Pourquoi dissimules-tu ton trou de hollow ?

-Ca me fait bizarre. Quand je mettais un shihakushô avant, je le laissait entre-ouvert mais à présent, je le ferme. Et toi, pourquoi tu fais pareil ?

-Il n'y a que chez moi que j'ouvre l'uniforme.

-En fait, tu es juste perturbé parce que mon trou de hollow est camouflé derrière les pans de mon shihakushô. Desserre-le un peu et n'en profite pas pour me foutre à moitié nue !

-Tu me fais confiance à ce que je vois.

-On aurait été chez moi, je me serais déjà laissée faire et je ne me serais pas battue avec mes instincts hier soir. Note que tu es super prude quand tu t'y mets.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire autre chose d'autre, Ulquiorra posait une multitude de baisers papillons dans mon cou et chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma peau, je frissonnais. Avant que je n'aie pu protester, il m'avait desserré mon shihakushô de manière à ce que mon trou soit visible.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça. Tu es une arrancar, c'est normal d'avoir une marque.

-Je t'aime Ulquiorra.

-C'est réciproque. Ca te dit d'aller patrouiller ?

-Oui.

Nous sommes tous les deux sortis sous notre forme d'âme et tout en soupirant, j'ai fermé les yeux un court instant. J'avais une sorte de pressentiment très désagréable qui montait en moi de minute en minute. Nous avons retrouvé mon troisième siège Kaori, Kira, Kyoko et Haru dans le par cet leur ai demandé comment ils s'en sortaient.

-Très bien ; il y a juste eu une attaque de hollow.

-Un garganta est ouvert de l'autre côté de la ville et ils sont bien sortis.

J'ai activé mon peskis pour analyser les reiatsus présents.

-Ulquiorra, tu prends ton remplaçant, Kyoko et Haru vous prenez le mien. Kaori et Kira couvrez mes arrières, je prends Ichimaru. Grimmjow se dirige déjà vers Kurosaki.

J'ai vite établi une formation et me suis lancée à la tête de celle –ci. Sur place, les deux arrancars avaient les yeux fermés et c'est avec un sourire sadique que j'ai chargé un cero. Il a été formé en un temps record et je l'ai envoyé sur le groupe. Les trois adversaires se sont dispersés et pour ne pas changer, j'ai lancé le début des hostilités. Ichimaru a dégainé, ce qui a provoqué un sourire carnassier de mon côté.

-Oh la petite taichou est avec son supérieur et ses petits soldats.

-Oh, l'ex-taichou est avec ses jouets… Le pauvre, il ne peut plus manipuler les autres.

-Hikorose Shinzô !

-En plus, il n'est pas de bonne humeur. Peut-être que l'ex-taichou de la troisième s'est fait jeter par Aizen. Ou alors, c'est qu'il est jaloux de mon poste ?

-Tais-toi maintenant !

J'étais heureuse d'avoir énervé Ichimaru car il ne retenait plus ses coups.

-Je vois que tu t'es déjà rebellée car tu as un beau décolleté.

-Heureuse qu'il te plaise.

Je venais d'éviter la lame d'Ichimaru. L'attaque portait au niveau de ma tête ; tout shinigami devait savoir qu'un hollow qui possède la régénération instantanée n'était pas invincible mais juste plus difficile à abattre. La tête et les organes vitaux sont les points faible de tout être vivant ; nous arrancars possédant la régénération le savons plus que quiconque. Même si je battais des records pour reformer mon œil, un organe vital doit être autrement plus difficile à réparer qu'un globe oculaire et cela, mon adversaire l'avait bien compris.

-Je trouverai un moyen de te faire revenir. Tu es comme tout le monde : tu as des points faibles.

-Peut-être mais j'ai de la puissance.

-Tu as le même visage inexpressif depuis le début du combat mais que se passerait-il si je devais, sans le faire exprès, tuer un des hommes derrière toi ? Ou voire même les deux ?

-…

-Quelle maîtrise de toi ; parvenir à rester indifférente alors que je menace les membres supérieurs de ta division.

-Comment va ton ventre Ichimaru ?

-Ce n'était qu'une égratignure ; tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Par contre, pour tes deux fraccions, tu devrais faire quelque chose. Tako est vraiment fort.

-Kira, Kaori, allez aider les deux autres !

-Pauvre Tako, du quatre contre un ! En plus, tu envoies tes subordonnés vers une mort certaine.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce sont tous les deux des déchets ; surtout le lieutenant. Il a couché pour le poste ?

-C'est certain ; tu devrais l'essayer parce qu'il est vraiment bon au lit..

-Non merci sans façons.

-Bon ; c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller !

Nos adversaires battaient en retraite sans raison ou du moins, raison apparente. Au dernier moment, Ichimaru bondit hors du portail et s'empara de Kira. L'ancien taichou avait été si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Lorsque le portail se refermait, j'ai croisé le regard de Kira… Avec une lueur d'excuse.


	18. Un dispositif contrer mes malaises?

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 16 : Un dispositif contrer mes malaises ?

_ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ; toujours présent au poste : Mayuu et Freak_

_ Mayuu , moi aussi j'aime bien Gin mais le problème c'est que je me voyais mal le faire devenir gentil e rejoindre Tsuki. C'est vrai que Tako est vraiment un nom débile mais c'est le premier truc qui m'est passé en tête (en fait, c'est le bic qui m'a forcé à écrire ce prénom ^^'')_

_ Freak, oui pour Kira, c'est étrange mais j'ai écouté mon frère qui me refile des idées et qui me conseille parfois et vu que Kira ne supporte pas que l'on parle de Gin, j'ai juste pensé ça. Si tu savais m'envoyer une review ou un message pour me dire quel pairing tu souhaiterais ou pas pour ton OS ou simplement si tu as des exigences à propos de celui-ci, je ferai du mieux pour ne pas décevoir mes chers lecteurs._

_ Bon après mes remerciements et mon blabla, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !_

Kira me suivait gentiment sans poser de questions. Grimmjow pestait contre moi car je l'avais rappelé de son combat contre le ryoka. Tako voulait se mesurer à Tsuki et Natsu était tout excité de son duel avec Ulquiorra. En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois mener cette équipe d'égocentriques finis.

Dans la salle d'Aizen, j'ai dû faire mon rapport et annoncer que j'avais partiellement réussi ma mission. Dans un coin, Harribell renifla puis sortit de la pièce. Depuis qu'elle avait piqué sa crise, le numéro trois était très irascible.

Aizen me demanda mes impressions sur ma mission et sur le comportement de Tsuki.

Même après une nuit de réflexion, je n'ai pas pu analyser le comportement de cette arrancar.

***

« Hitsugaya Tsuki ; troisième division. Nous avons subi une attaque d'arrancars ; Ulquiorra et moi sommes remplacés mais les nouveaux ne sont pas une menace. Izuru Kira a suivi Ichimaru au Hueco Mundo ; je désigne donc Ulquiorra Schiffer au poste de lieutenant de la troisième division. »

J'ai refermé mon soul pager et ai posé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra puis me suis levée. Il me suivit du regard et soupira.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-La crise est passée.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Urahara pour avoir quelque chose qui annule les effets de mon peskis.

-Ca va aller pour le repérage ?

-C'est le travail des service secrets ; je me contente juste de ma division. C'est suffisant.

-Et comme ça, je suis ton lieutenant ?

-Ben oui, tu recevras ton insigne de retour à la Soul Society. Tant qu'on parle de rucs chiants, ton gigai est prêt.

-Tu ne me feras pas mettre un truc pareil !

-Je t'annonce la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant ?

-C'est préférable.

-Comme couverture, on va devoir suivre des cours dans le lycée de Kurosaki.

-Je vais tuer quelqu'un.

-Viens avec moi acheter des vêtements.

-Tu as envie de me tuer ?

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu restes en uniforme toute la journée.

Tout en soupirant, Ulquiorra s'est relevé et m'a suivi jusqu'où nos gigais étaient rangés. Lorsque j'ai enfilé le mien, l'ancien numéro quatre se battait avec le sien.

-Attends ; je vais t'aider à le mettre.

-C'est gentil.

Une fois dans son gigai, Ulquiorra s'étira et murmura quelque chose d'intelligible puis m'attrapa par la taille et me tira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me demanda ce qu'on allait faire.

-On va au magasin chercher des vêtements chauds ; ils annoncent de la neige demain.

-Ta mission est vraiment pourrie.

-M'en parle pas ; tu comprends pourquoi les autres ont refusé la mission ?

-Oui ; mais on est obligé d'acheter des vêtements.

-J'en achèterai pour toi.

-Je vais t'accompagner ; ça t'empêchera de t'attirer des ennuis.

Tout en restant dans ses bras, je l'ai rapproché plus près de moi si c'est possible et lui ai murmuré qu'on ferait bien d'y aller. Il soupira et me tira par la taille.

-Plus vite on y va, plus vite on rentre.

-Oui.

Au magasin, il y avait la possibilité de faire imprimer des inscriptions sur un pull. Tout en souriant, j'ai pris un sous-pull blanc et me suis présentée à l'échoppe. J'ai demandé à l'homme de mettre un 5 gothique sur la manche gauche du vêtement.

-C'est là que tu es tatouée ?

-Oui. Et toi, c'est où ?

-Surprise.

Tout en lui souriant, je lui ai annoncé que j'allais aller dans le magasin finir mes achats. Ulquiorra poussa un soupir de soulagement et, à mon étonnement, régla la note pour moi.

-Enfin hors de ce magasin.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour sortir ?

-Non, pour que tu arrêtes des vouloir savoir où est mon numéro.

Tout en souriant, je me suis amusée à semer Ulquiorra dans la foule. Je ne me suis arrêtée que lorsque quelque chose a retenu mon bras.

-Tsuki, arrêtes de faire la gamine et concentre-toi.

-Ulquiorra, ça m'ennuie cette mission. On va au pays de la lune ?

-Si t'es pas sage, je ne te prends plus dans mes bras.

-Oui papa.

-Allez viens.

Ulquiorra me tendait la main et je m'en suis emparée. Il me tira vers lui et m'entraîna vers un restaurant.

-J'ai faim.

Je me suis laissée tirer dans un restaurant de sushis et ai pris place à côté d'Ulquiorra. Il avait choisit un coin tranquille où personne ne passait. Lorsque l'on nous a apporté le repas, il n'y avait qu'une seule paire de baguettes. Avant que je n'aie pu protester, un sushi était devant ma bouche ; mon compagnon arborait un léger sourire. Avec un regard complice, j'ai mangé le sushi. Tour à tour, nous avons donné à manger à l'autre.

De retour chez Urahara, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain et ai été m'y changer. J'avais mis mon sous-pull avec un top noir par-dessus accompagné d'un jeans noir.

-Oh Hitsugaya taichou ! Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui !

-Merci.

-Comment trouvez-vous votre gigai ?

-Très bien merci.

-Et Ulquiorra-san ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Vos uniformes sont dans votre chambre.

-Merci beaucoup.

J'ai pris congé et suis retournée dans ma chambre pour y passer la fin de ma journée. De toute manière, je n'avais pas besoin de patrouiller pour ressentir les variations de reiatsus. Encore une preuve que je suis supérieure aux autres shinigamis ; être un hybride est un grand avantage.

Le reste de ma journée a été très calme et le soir arrivé, j'ai écrit mon rapport puis ai été me coucher. Ulquiorra squattait encore la salle de bain.

***

D'après ce que me dit le soutaichou, Tsuki ne patrouille pas et passe son temps avec l'autre arrancar. D'un autre côté, je suis conscient de ses capacités ; comme moi, elle manipule la glace. Même avant, elle a toujours réussi ses missions avec succès. Apparemment, elle a atteint le bankai en trois jours, vu son pouvoir, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais me défendre contre elle. « Momo, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

***

Aujourd'hui matin, avant de me laisser sortir, Urahara m'a interpellée ; il avait achevé le dispositif pour ma recherche de reiatsu. J'avais écouté toutes ses explications attentivement puis avais enclenché le petit appareil.

-Dis Tsuki, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

-J'en sais rien ; on verra quand il y aura urgence.

-Je sais que tu es puissante mais imagine que tu aies plus qu'un ennemi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ; je sais quand même me défendre.

-Je le sais.

Tout en soupirant, nous nous sommes mis en chemin pour le lycée.

-Dis, j'y pensais, ça fait bizarre de te voir sans ton masque.

-C'est pareil pour ton cas en plus, je me rends compte que tes cheveux ont bien poussé.

-Je ne vais plus les couper ; peut-être que comme ça, on ne nous confondra plus parce que même si j'ai l'haori de taichou, ces stupides shinigamis ne font pas la différence

-Ca, on y peut rien

-Et tu imagines quand on vivra ensemble ?

-Ca va encore être pire

-Bon, on reste ensemble dans le lycée et on cherche Kurosaki ; Haru et Kyoko vont encore arriver en retard

Chacun de notre côté, nous avons recherché le reiatsu du shinigami remplaçant. Il se trouvait à quelques devant nous en compagnie de la cruche de l'autre fois. Elle se tourna vers nous et commença à nous saluer bruyamment.

-Heu, excuse-moi mais c'est quoi ton nom ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Ulquiorra fait là ?

-Hitsugaya Tsuki, Ulquiorra est mon lieutenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ?

-Mission et notre couverture c'est suivre des cours. Mes deux fraccions vont arriver et je te jure que si toi ou un de tes amis les tue, ce sera votre dernière action.

-Relax Tsuki.

-Hitsugaya taichou pour toi !

-T'es vraiment comme Toshiro.

-Tsuki est la petite sœur de Toshiro. Annonça Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra !

-Pourquoi lui, cet arrancar, t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-C'est ton supérieur ; respecte-le, vizard !

-Comment ?

-Tu as le même reiatsu que nous. Enfin, je vais te laisser avec tes amis, on se reverra tantôt.

Notre matinée s'est bien passée même si Ulquiorra râlait contre son uniforme ainsi que le système. Durant les cours, je me suis endormie de façon peu discrète sur mon banc c'est-à-dire les pieds sur le banc, la chaise repoussée et le dos appuyé sur le dossier ainsi que la tête posée contre le mur.

-Mademoiselle Hitsugaya, résolvez-moi l'équation « X2+2X+1 ».

-X égale 1. Maintenant bonne nuit.

-Réveillez-vous !

J'ai juste ouvert un œil pour le refermer et me rendormir pour de bon.

Fin de journée, j'ai suivi Ichigo jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Je devais demander un immense service à Hirako Shinji et sas amis.

***

Tsuki m'a demandé de patrouiller en ville pendant qu'elle essayait son dispositif mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qui monte en moi. Malgré cela, je suis les ordres que j'ai reçus sans rechigner et en supportant le troisième siège et les fraccions de Tsuki. Celle-ci avait l'air exténuée en classe.

-Ulquiorra !

-Grimmjow.


	19. Enlèvement

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 17 : Enlèvement.

_ Voilà enfin le chapitre 17 de Tsuki. Je vous remercie pour vos visites et vos reviews. Il fallait que j'écrive ce chapitre pour pouvoir faire le OS pour Freak donc voilà._

_ Bonne lecture !_

-Non, je ne t'aiderai pas !

-S'il vous plaît Hirako.

-Je ne veux pas car s'il y a un problème, la Soul Society viendra nous emmerder. C'est non !

-D'accord ; merci quand même. Je comprends parfaitement vos raisons. A plus tard… Si je vis toujours.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je suis partie grâce au sonido. Je ressentais le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra beaucoup trop fort. Je me suis dépêchée pour le trouver ; il était sous sa forme libérée ainsi que Grimmjow. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est que l'ancien numéro quatre n'avait pas le dessus. Un peu plus loin, le gigai de mon amant traînait par terre sans vie et évidemment, un foule de gens essayait de le réanimer. Tout en soupirant, j'ai passé le ruban de sécurité et me suis approchée. Un ambulancier me demanda de me bouger.

-Un conseil, si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui, tu ferais bien de te bouger.

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle.

-Bouge-toi !

-Reculez maintenant !

Sans attendre, j'ai balancé mon pied dans la figure de l'homme pour ensuite me diriger vers le gigai d'Ulquiorra. J'ai fouillé ses poches jusqu'à trouver un mod soul que j'ai mis dans sa gorge. Le corps à repris vie et s'est relevé.

-Bon maintenant que j'ai fais ti-on travail, dégages !

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

Je me suis sortie un mod soul et me suis changée en âme. Je voulais vérifier comment se passait le combat avec Grimmjow ; c'était étonnant qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul ennemi. A moins que le sexta n'ait encore désobéi. Par précaution, j'ai activé mon peskis ou du moins ai essayé ; je ne ressentais aucun reiatsu.

Avant que j'aie pu m'en rendre compte, Tako était derrière moi et avait posé sa lame contre ma gorge. J'ai commencé à charger un cero lorsque mon remplaçant me menaça.

-Si tu m'attaques, je jure que l'ancien numéro quatre vivra ses derniers instants.

-Teme !

-Bon, on va peut-être rentrer à Las Noches, ex numéro cinq.

-Rappelle Grimmjow et je te suis sans rechigner.

-Grimmjow, c'est fini ; on rentre.

-Ulquiorra, surveille les autres et dirige la division.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai ouvert un garganta et ai suivi les numéros cinq et six.

-Je crois avoir ressenti le reiatsu d'Harribell sur terre, je me suis trompée ?

-Non, elle avait un compte à régler.

Une fois arrivés à Las Noches, on m'a confisqué mes armes et on m'a posé des menottes spirituelles. De cette manière, j'étais inoffensive par rapport aux membres de l'espada. Avec mon taux de chance, je n'ai même pas été étonnée lorsqu'on m'a annoncé qu'Aizen me recevra dans deux heures et durant mon temps d'attente, je devais être placée en cellule.

Dans ma « cage », j'ai sorti mon soul pager et ai sonné à mon frère.

-Allô, Toshiro ?

-Tsuki, reviens immédiatement au du Hueco Mundo !

-J'aimerais bien mais je suis comme qui dirait coincée ici… D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu me remplacer jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?

-Comment comme qui dirait coincée ?

-Je me suis fait comme qui dirait attraper et maintenant, je suis menottée et je n'ai plus mes zanpakutôs.

-Heureusement que tu es taichou et que tu ressens les variations de reiatsus avant les radars. Tu t'es fait choper comment ?

-J'ai mis un dispositif pour ne plus être malade après un combat malheureusement, ma capacité de repérage est descendue à zéro et mon remplaçant m'a eue par surprise.

-Et tu ne savais pas te défendre ? Tu sais, tu as la régénération instantanée.

-Tout shinigami doit savoir que n'importe quel ennemi peut être égorgé. Et même avec un hiéro.

-Je vais prévenir que je te remplace. Tu as intérêt à tirer ce dispositif à la con et à te ramener rapidement !

-Oui Toshiro, je le sais.

-Je te laisse ; je vais aller trouver le soutaichou puis je descends sur terre.

-Merci beaucoup Toshiro

-Bonne chance Tsuki.

-Ouais… Salut.

J'ai raccroché puis me suis dirigée vers le lit pour m'y étendre ; je n'étais plus à ça près.

Lorsque je me suis calmée, j'ai retiré mon dispositif du mieux que j'ai pu. Dès que la chaînette est tombée au sol, je me suis fait attaquer par les reiatsus des habitants du palais d'Aizen ; celui-ci avait bien agrandit son armée depuis ma trahison.

-Saloperie de dispositif… Je vais crever.

Je ressentais la puissance des occupants de Las Noches violemment, c'était même pire qu'après un combat. Les murs bougeaient, il faisait trop chaud et me tête tournait.

-Je vais te faire la peau Urahara Kisuke !

Après une heure, mon malaise a un peu diminué mais je n'étais pas en état pour aller voir Aizen et encore moins pour me battre. Du mieux que j'ai pu, 'ai posé un kekkai pour calmer mon mal de tête.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on a explosé mon kekkai de l'extérieur. Ichimaru est apparu avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois, on t'a capturée quand même, ex numéro cinq. Ton peskis n'est pas infaillible vu qu'on t'a eu par derrière.

-Pour ton information, j'avais un bracelet qui annulait mes capacités.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Aizen est actuellement en compagnie de Stark dans la salle de réunion.

-C'est vrai mais où est ton remplaçant ?

-Dans ma chambre et Kira dans la tienne.

-J'aime pas ton pouvoir.

-Je m'en fous et puis, t'as qu'à me relâcher alors.

-Tu es une réussite ; tu es capable d'avoir deux sources de pouvoirs et ton peskis est exceptionnel. N'espère pas qu'on te relâche ; tu es beaucoup trop précieuse.

-De toute manière, je ne ferai rien pour vous aider et je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-Quel caractère mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te domestiquer.

-Tu me conduis près d'Aizen ou je te montre le chemin ?

Sans dire un mot, Gin est sorti de ma chambre et a prit le direction de la salle de réunion. En mettant mes mains dans mes poches, je me suis dit que je ferais bien de suivre Ichimaru pour finir au plus vite ma corvée. Tout en soupirant, j'ai pris un autre chemin que le blond pour me rendre à la salle de réunion.

En chemin, j'ai croisé Grimmjow qui a commencé à se foutre de ma tête.

-Ecoute bien, chaton mouillé ; tu commences à m'emmerder royalement. Je te signale quand même que j'ai un meilleur numéro gravé dans mon bras ; par contre, toi, tu dois toujours faire tes preuves alors un conseil, fous moi la paix !

-Oh oh… On dirait qu'Ulquiorra n'a pas encore dressé sa petite protégée. Ca m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas encore collé une raclée.

-Lui, il sait quand il doit s'arrêter pour ne pas risquer se via, contrairement à certains.

-Tu n'as pas d'arme alors…

Avant qu'il n'ait achevé sa réplique, j'étais devant lui et l'avais saisi à la gorge en formant un cero. Le sexta ne riait plus et essayait de se dégager de ma prise. J'ai cessé mon attaque car une main était posée sur mon épaule.

-Stark.

-N'aggrave pas ton cas en tuant quelqu'un même s'il est inutile.

-Au moins quelqu'un qui est censé ici. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois aller trouver Aizen.

-T'as encore un truc chiant à faire ; ça me file la flemme. J'vais faire une sieste. Salut.

Le numéro un est parti en traînant les pieds ; le six est parti par un couloir perpendiculaire à celui que j'empruntais. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte du bureau d'Aizen.

-Entres, Hitsugaya Tsuki ; j'ai assez attendu comme ça.

En soupirant, j'ai ouvert le lourd battant de la porte et suis rentrée dans la pièce sans un regard autour de moi. De toute manière, j'avais déjà analysé les reiatsus de la pièce et avais déjà situé ceux qui pouvaient être une menace. De toute manière, je n'avais pas à me faire du souci ; mes sabres étaient dans une pièce derrière les lourds rideaux qui décoraient le mur.

***

Une fois à Karakura, j'ai de suite cherché après Ulquiorra.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Urahara, j'ai croisé deux jeunes filles qui m'ont regardé avec insistance. En passant à côté d'elles, j'ai cru entendre un « plutôt mignon » mais je ne me suis pas retourné ; la probabilité qu'une d'entre elle ne me voit est pratiquement nulle. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans les environs du magasin, j'ai aperçu l'amant de Tsuki, les mains dans les poches et en pleine observation du ciel.

-Elle ne reviendra pas de suite ; elle est désarmée et menottée.

-Tsuki s'est laissée faire. Son dispositif, il faut qu'elle le retire ; il lui pompe de l'énergie.

-A l'heure qu'il est, elle a dû le retirer.

-J'espère qu'elle ne fera rien de stupide.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai pris congé et me suis dirigé vers le magasin. Je devais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Urahara et ce, rapidement.

J'étais assis en face du gérant et l'écoutais religieusement. Il était conscient de son acte et s'en voulait.

-Je lui avais dit que c'était dangereux et qu'elle ferait bien d'attendre les résultats des tests.

-Mais vous avez plié parce qu'elle avait encore fait sa gamine gâtée.

-Malheureusement oui.

***

-Alors, Hitsugaya Tsuki, té réponse ?

-Si je récupère ma place et que j'ai le droit d'avoir des cerises au marasquin, j'accepte.

_Petit sondage : Toshiro reste célibat, il s'intéresse à Kyoko ou il s'intéresse à Haru ?_

_ Review pour me dire quoi (au plus tard pour dimanche 21/2) Merci d'avance ; Manion-chan_


	20. OS: Imprévu

**Tsuki**

One Shot : Imprévu

_ One Shot pour Freak. __Il m'a fallu bien longtemps pour l'écrire ; j'ai vraiment eu difficile... Mille excuses T-T. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

D'habitude, je suis les ordres sans discuter mais cette fois-ci ; c'est trop tentant pour me venger de Grimmjow… L'espèce de… Oser me répondre et me dire que j'ai de beaux yeux… Il a eu de la chance qu'Ichimaru soit dans les parages. Evidemment, lorsque les filles ont été au courant, j'ai dû les calmer. Apache était montée dans ses grands chevaux en disant que c'était inadmissible et Sun-sun se contentait d'acquiescer.

-Harribell-sama , qu'allez-vous faire pour le punir ?

-Je ne sais pas encore les filles mais je me vengerai seule.

-Mais Harribell-sama, vous ne devriez pas vous salir les mains pour un espada pareil !

-Ne vous en faites pas ; je n'attaquerai pas de front.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu que Grimmjow devait partir au monde réel pour essayer de capturer Tsuki et Ulquiorra ; c'est donc lorsqu'il sera en train de s'occuper des deux autres que j'irai me venger. Le numéro six a gardé ses instincts de hollow et de prédateur ; il considère Kurosaki Ichigo comme une proie et ne le lâche pas alors mon plan est simple : le descendre avant le sexta.

Après le départ de Grimmjow et Tako, j'ai ouvert un portail pour me rendre seule à Karakura. Mon plan est simple : trouver l'énergumène qui intéresse tant le numéro six et le descendre. Pour le repérage, il paraît qu'il a un reiatsu énorme et qu'il ne sait pas le dissimuler contrairement à nous les arrancars. Enfin, passons. Je l'ai trouvé dans la paisible ville de Karakura en train de parler à ses amis ou du moins, je le suppose.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ma présence, Kurosaki était plaqué contre un arbre. Il avait juste eu le temps de sortir de son corps. De loin, il avait l'air ordinaire mais de près, il n'était pas mal. Ce Kurosaki avait de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur ambrée assez spéciale, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il était grand ; en fait, totalement mon type. _(Je sais que cette phrase est stupide mais elle reflète bien celle qui l'écrit ^^) _Peut être que je le regrettais si je le tuais.

-Dis, tu as l'air bien jeune pour un shinigami. Tu as quel âge ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça te regarde, arrancar ?

-Moi, c'est Harribell et toi c'est bien Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignés au Hueco Mundo.

-Je m'en fous d'habitude mais pour une fois que quelque chose m'intéresse.

Merde, pourquoi je dis un truc comme ça ?

-Et que comptes tu faire ?

-Je vais te ramener avec moi au pays de la lune.

-T'es chiante comme Tsuki à appeler le Hueco Mundo comme ça.

-Tu y es déjà allé avant de dire ça ?

-Non.

-Je t'emmène alors.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre et l'ai entraîné dans un garganta que je venais de former. Au début, il a essayé de résister mais lorsque le passage s'est refermé, il m'a suivi.

-Dis, Harribell, tu m'emmènes où ?

-A Las Noches dans mes appartements.

-Mais t'es cinglée.

-T'inquiètes pas, on ne te fera rien… Ou presque.

Le reste du chemin, il a essayé plusieurs fois de s'échapper mais sans plus. Arrivés dans ma chambre, je l'ai poussé sur mon lit et l'ai embrassé tout en jetant son zanpakutô plus loin. Je me suis positionnée à califourchon sur lui et lui ai annoncé qu'il ferait bien d'y mettre du sien.

-Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ?

-La grande différence entre moi et Tsuki, c'est qu'elle, elle ne pratique rien ou du moins quand elle était ici.

-Mais je la connait juste de nom celle-là.

-Si j'ai bien compris votre hiérarchie, c'est ta supérieure.

-M'en fous. E puis de toute mani…

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase que je l'embrassait à nouveau.

-T'es vraiment prude.

-La ferme !

-T'inquiètes pas ; après la première fois, ça passe.

Il a rougi très fort et a détourné les yeux.

_ Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour écrire un lemon mais je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez sur ce qui va se passer après. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Manion-chan._


	21. Fuite

**Tsuki **

Chapitre 18 : Fuite.

_ Je tiens à remercier Freak, Mayuu, Elo17, Marine et tous les autres de me suivre dans mon horrible fic. J'avoue que pour le OS, j'ai eu très dur au début et que la fin s'est écrite toute seule ;p._

_ Freak, je suis heureuse que le one shot t'aie plu._

_ Mayuu, si tu veux que je t'écrive un one shot (qui va avec l'histoire), dis-le moi dans une de tes reviews._

_ Marine, j'attends pour pouvoir publier de tes fics._

_ Elo17, je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir ajouté « Tsuki » à tes favories._

_ Maintenant que j'ai remercié tout le monde et que je vous ai embêté avec mon italique, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-Arrêtes de plaisanter ! Tu auras le même rang que Gin et Kaname ; par contre, tu n'auras pas de cerises.

-Je veux une chambre avec vue sur la lune et mes deux armes.

-Gin va te les rendre. Elles sont rangées chez lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ; elles se situent dans une annexe de cette salle.

-Impressionnant ; il faut vraiment qu'elle reste dans Las Noches.

-Voilà Harribell et elle est accompagnée. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller me reposer.

-D'accord Tsuki ; va reprendre tes armes et tu emménages dans la chambre à côté de celle de Gin.

-Hai Aizen-sama !

Dans un glissement de sonido, je suis arrivée près de mes zanpakutôs et les ai remis à leur place ; mes yeux étaient fluorescents à cause de mes envies de meurtre. Les arrancars présents me regardaient d'un air méfiant et me laissèrent passer ; je ne faisais rien pour calmer mes pulsions ni pour contenir mon reiatsu.

Dans ma nouvelle chambre, j'hésitais entre une mission d'espionnage ou rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps car dans l'immédiat, j'avais faim. En sortant de ma chambre, j'ai vu Gin appuyé contre le mur en face de ma porte.

-Tu es désigné comme garde du corps ?

-Nan, comme surveillant de la petite Tsuki.

-Teme.

-Tu vas aller où ?

-Où je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le faire !

-Je vais quand même devoir t'accompagner.

-T'es pas chiant toi.

-Pas du tout.

Tout en râlant, je me suis mise en route pour le désert ; loin de Las Noches et de ses lois stupides. Lorsque j'ai décidé que l'on était étais assez loin, je me suis arrêtée, ai pris mon soul pager et me suis assise.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas appeler des shinigamis ?

-Non, juste mon compagnon.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps ni l'occasion de me prendre mon portable. Cet appareil est très important pour moi et je ne le laisserais à personne et surtout pas à Ichimaru.

Une sonnerie, une deuxième, une troisième et, enfin, la voix d'Ulquiorra.

-Tu viens au Hueco Mundo ?

-J'ai ton frère qui me colle aux basques.

-Si tu veux, j'échange Toshiro contre Ichimaru.

-Tu as aussi la poisse.

-Passe-moi un peu mon frère.

-Tsuki ; ramènes-toi immédiatement !

-Bonjour Toshiro. Je ne saurais pas, j'ai l'ex-taichou de la troisième qui me suit. Tu peux laisser venir mon lieutenant au pays de la lune s'il te plaît ?

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous.

-Merci grand frère.

Il a raccroché et en soupirant, j'ai demandé à Ichimaru de diminuer son reiatsu au maximum. En activant mon peskis, j'ai trouvé l'endroit où Ulquiorra allait arriver. En un bond, je me suis levée et suis partie rapidement en laissant Ichimaru sur place.

Dès qu'Ulquiorra est sorti du portail, je l'ai attrapé par la nuque et l'ai approché de moi en lui murmurant que je voulais rentrer.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu en étais incapable.

-J'ai explosé les menottes et je suis claquée.

-Je te ramènerai.

-T'as faim ?

-Un peu.

-J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant ; suis-moi.

Un peu plus loin, à l'est, se trouvaient deux Vasto Lorde. L'âme la meilleure que je n'aie jamais mangée.

J'allais me mettre en route lorsqu'une main m'attrapa fermement l'épaule ; c'était Gin.

-Tu as besoin de renfort ?

-Non, tu as intérêt à me lâcher.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tsuki est comme qui dirait énervée alors tu ferais bien de la lâcher.

-Ulquiorra, quel plaisir de te voir ainsi… Shihakushô et brassard de lieutenant… C'est mignon.

-Tsuki dans son shihakushô blanc avec un obi bleu comme ses yeux ; ça prouve que c'est tout calculé.

-En effet, ça l'est.

Avec un sourire amusé, j'ai demandé à Ulquiorra s'il avait déjà goûté l'âme d'un capitaine.

-Non, jamais.

Je me suis défaite de la prise d'Ichimaru et ai entraîné Ulquiorra vers les deux Vasto Lorde. Après quelques pas, j'ai lâché mon lieutenant pour qu'il puisse me suivre seul ; j'ai remarqué qu'Ichimaru nous suivait. Honnêtement, je ne le craignais pas mais dans mon état, je n'avais plus assez de reiatsu pour battre celui que je remplaçais. Même si j'étais puissante, Gin Ichimaru a quand même le niveau de capitaine et donc le bankai. Pour le battre et pouvoir me tirer du Hueco Mundo, il faut que je soie à pleine puissance.

Arrivés près des Vasto Lorde, Ulquiorra m'interrogea du regard.

-Au moins, il ne finiront pas avec Aizen. Tu as encore assez de puissance ?

-Pas de problème.

-Je ne vois plus qu'une seule chose à ajouter.

-Laquelle ?

-Itadakimasu !

En compagnie d'Ulquiorra, nous nous sommes approchés de nos deux proies et les avons attaqué. Après dix bonnes minutes de combat, j'avais réussi à immobiliser « mon dîner » et mon compagnon en était presque au même point.

-Dis Tsuki, que vas-tu faire de ces deux Vasto Lorde ?

-Je vais les manger. Si tu as pitié d'eux, tu peux prendre leur place ; je n'ai jamais goûté de capitaine.

-Non, ça va.

-Alors, fous-moi la paix ainsi qu'à Ulquiorra.

J'ai posé un kekkai et me suis mise à manger le hollow immobilisé. Petit à petit, je sentais ma puissance revenir et même augmenter encore. Dès que nous avons achevé notre repas, nous avons vu nos yeux nos yeux briller un court instant.

J'ai fait exploser mon kekkai et ai regardé autour de nous. Je n'avais pas vu Ichimaru et pour cause, je l'ai repéré près d'Adjuchas ; sûrement en train de recruter. J'allais profiter de la situation pour m'éclipser du pays de la lune mais mon soul pager s'est mis à sonner. En soupirant, j'ai décroché.

-Hitsugaya Tsuki.

-Hitsugaya Taichou, vous êtes priée de retourner sur Terre immédiatement en compagnie de votre lieutenant !

-Hai soutaichou !

-Mais avant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez quitté votre mission sans prévenir quelqu'un ?

-Parce que je n'allais pas savoir qu'on allait me capturer aujourd'hui matin. Enfin, voyez le bon côté des choses, Ulquiorra et moi n'aurons plus besoin de nous rendre au Hueco Mundo avant un bon mois.

-Qu'y avez-vous fait ?

-Nous avons mangé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sur Terre ou à la Soul Society ?

-Si vous m'autorisez à manger quelques shinigamis hauts placés, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Nous nous arrangerons à votre retour.

-Hai soutaichou.

J'ai ouvert un garganta et nous sommes retournés sur le plan terrestre.

Le premier endroit où nous nous sommes rendus est le magasin Urahara pour remettre nos gigais ; évidemment, le gérant du magasin était introuvable. J'ai ensuite scanné la ville pour retrouver mon frère ; il se trouvait au lycée. Vu que nous étions déjà en uniforme, nous nous sommes dirigés vers cette école en parlant.

Dès notre arrivée, nous nous sommes fait encercler par les amis de Kurosaki accompagnés par mon frère.

-Tsuki, sais-tu où qui est la personne blonde qui a enlevé Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Une fille blonde, grande, yeux turquoise, pas très habillée et qui prend les gens de haut ?

-En effet.

-C'est Harribell.

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Dans la chambre personnelle de la numéro trois. Elle devait se sentir seule.

-Tu savais qu'ils étaient au Hueco Mundo ?

-C'est évident.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené ?

-Je me suis déjà fait enguirlander par la soutaichou parce que j'étais au pays de la lune alors j'y retourne pas ; arrangez-vous.

-Laissez nous au moins y aller.

-Ca équivaut à un suicide ; Harribell est la supérieure d'Ulquiorra.

-Vous êtes si bas que ça ?

-On est déjà dans le top ten ; c'est pas si mal.

-Vous étiez combien ?

-Beaucoup.

Tout en soupirant, je leur ai annoncé que j'allais aller me changer. Mon frère me demanda pourquoi et en soupirant, je suis sortie de mon corps. Je portais un shihakushô blanc avec un obi de la même couleur que mes yeux. Je suis ensuite rentrée dans mon corps et ai annoncé que je retournais chez Urahara.

Une fois au magasin, j'ai scanné les alentours pour trouver Urahara. Il se camouflait dans la salle d'entraînement ; sûrement qu'il craignait de me voir arriver en colère. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était de pouvoir me changer et dormir ou passer du temps avec Ulquiorra.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Kyoko et Haru se battaient. Je me suis appuyée contre un rocher et les ai observées ; apparemment, elle se battaient sérieusement. La dernière fois, c'était pour Tesla ; j'avais ri car en fait, ce fraccion ne s'intéressait qu'aux individus masculins. J'espère qu'à présent, leur type est libre.

-Laissez tomber les filles.

-Tsuki-sama !

-Expliquez-moi au moins à quoi il ressemble.

-Il est petit, a les yeux turquoise, les ch…

-Ahahaha ! Bonne chance les filles.

Tout en riant, je suis remontée et ai été me changer toujours en riant aux éclats. Toujours dans mon état hilare, je suis retournée auprès d'Ulquiorra et de mon frère. A la vue de ce dernier, mes éclats de rire ont redoublé.


	22. Un peu de mouvement!

**Tuski**

Chapitre 19 :Un peu de mouvement !

_ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Le chapitre suivant est à moitié écrit et pour le moment, est assez sanglant (pour le moment, je me défoule) sinon, ça a failli être le dernier chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'achever cette fic que j'adore._

_ Mayuu, pour le moment, Haru et Kyoko ignorent les liens entre Toshiro et Tsuki. J'espère que ma fic te plaira toujours autant jusqu'à la fin._

_ Freak, pour Harribell, c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne mais peut-être que je me trompe. Peut- être est-ce grâce à tes encouragements mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire une fois plongée dans mon cahier.^^_

_ Marine, ben oui, pauvre Shiro, finir tout seul mais bon, faut voir si ça va coller. Peut-être à samedi à la bibliothèque._

_ Elo17, merci de me suivre et pour tes reviews._

_ Merci à tous les autres qui ne sont peut-être que de passage de me suivre. Bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Lorsque Tsuki m'a regardé, ses éclats de rire ont redoublé et pour les étouffer, elle a caché sa tête contre le cou d'Ulquiorra qui a encerclé sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu te caches ?

-Je pleure… de rire.

-Fais nous partager.

-Non ; sinon ça perdra son effet de surprise.

-Tu me le diras quand même ?

-Il vaut mieux que je ne te le dise pas ; la dernière fois, j'ai eu droit à deux resureccions et à des coups de griffe.

-Bon, je l'apprendrai dans la semaine vu que je dois apporter mon aide au taichou de la troisième.

-Cette semaine, on va coopérer.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vais pas rire.

***

Ulquiorra et moi étions couchés dans le futon et discutions de ce qui s'est passé au Hueco Mundo.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir mouillé ton uniforme ; je n'ai jamais pleuré comme ça.

-Pas grave, maintenant c'est sec.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire come ça ?

-Kyoko et Haru ont une nouvelle proie.

-Et c'est ton frère.

-Exactement. Elles ont dit qu'il était trop kawai et puis se sont battues pour savoir laquelle des deux le méritais le plus.

-Comme d'habitude et elles ne savent pas que c'est mon frère.

-Tu crois qu'elles vont faire quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Désolée mais je suis claquée, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime.

***

Ce matin, j'ai évité un super déjeuner ; de la glace au spéculoos accompagnée de miel, de lait, de pâte d'haricot rouge et d'un poireau. Inoue Orihime était très gentille de m'héberger mais le plus dangereux restait de loin sa cuisine. Donc dès que je me suis levé, je me suis dirigé vers le lycée.

En chemin, j'ai croisé les deux filles de la veille toutes les deux en uniforme. Avant que je n'aie pu faire deux pas de plus, je me suis fait aborder par les demoiselles

-Bonjour, voulez-vous faire une partie de chemin avec nous ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-On vous a repéré de loin, votre reiatsu est puissant.

-Comment ?

-On ressent les pressions spirituelles assez bien.

-Vous m'avez donc vu hier ?

-Bien sûr taichou.

-Bon, je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

Je suis parti malgré les protestations des deux ; je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une drôle d'impression lorsque je suis à leurs côtés. En plus, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile.

J'ai été envoyé dans la même classe que Tsuki et Ulquiorra. Malheureusement, les deux filles qui s'appelaient Haru et Kyoko. A mon arrivée, Tsuki a tiré ses pieds de son banc et a ouvert un œil ; je lui ai lancé un regard noir et ai été m'asseoir.

***

Pour un peu changer, mon frère est de mauvaise humeur. Si ça se met, mes deux subalternes ont déjà commencé leur cinéma. Tout en soupirant, je me suis étirée et ai reposé mes pieds sur mon banc et me suis rendormie. Même si la prof m'interrogeait, je gardais les yeux fermés et répondais sans hésitation.

A la pause, Toshiro s'est joint à nous avec un soupir exaspéré lorsqu'il a vu mes deux fraccions.

-Arrêtes un peu de râler, habitues-toi aux arrancars, nous sommes quatre.

-Quatre ? Ulquiorra, arrêtes de prendre Tsuki dans tes bras ; faites ça quand vous êtes seuls !

-Cher collègue, tu n'as plus le droit de faire les choix à ma place.

-Arrêtes de me chercher alors.

-Je ne fais rien. Si t'es jaloux, demande à Haru ou Kyoko de te prendre dans leurs bras ; elles ne diront pas non.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte ; on aurait dit deux chatons qui ont un nouveau maître.

-Kyoko et Haru sont des félins à la base ; Ulquiorra et moi sommes des chauves-souris.

-J'ai déjà vu ta forme libérée.

-Non, tu ne peux pas l'avoir déjà vue ; à la Soul Society, je supprimais mes instincts. A présent, je ne le ferai plus, tu sentiras la différence.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y avait hier ?

-L'anniversaire de la mort de Momo et ma transformation en arrancar. Si j'avais eu la possibilité, je serais allée fleurir nos tombes mais bon, y penser est suffisant et puis, je ne saurais pas y aller.

-J'y ai été avant de venir. Je vais patrouiller cette nuit parce qu'apparemment, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

-Ouais, en plus, j'ai cauchemardé du coup, en me collant à Ulquiorra, je l'ai réveillé.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis étirée puis me suis levée pour changer de place. Je me suis assise dans un coin à part car je commençais avoir mal à la tête. « Toshiro, ton lieutenant arrive. »

***

Tsuki s'est barrée lorsque je suis parti près d'un groupe d'Adjuchas pour leur expliquer en quoi consistait être un arrancar. A mon retour, seul, j'ai eu droit à une belle remontrance de la part de Sosuke. Je le comprenais, on avait enfin récupéré un élément clé pour la réussite du plan et, sans que j'aie pu le retenir, cet élément s'est éclipsé.

-Gin, si dans deux semaines Tsuki n'est pas dans notre camp, tu diras au revoir à Las Noches.

-Hai Sosuke !

-Tu peux disposer.

***

A présent, j'ai compris pourquoi Tsuki riait en voyant hier. C'est vrai que je devais bien avouer que les deux arrancars étaient assez attirantes mais elles sont beaucoup plus bruyantes que Matsumoto.

-Taichou ! Il y a deux filles qui nous suivent.

-Je sais Matsumoto, ignore-les ; elles finiront bien par retourner chez Urahara.

-Si vous le dites.

Nous avons continué de marcher en silence jusqu'à arriver chez Orihime. Toute fière, elle nous annonça qu'elle s'était mise à la cuisine italienne et qu'elle avait préparé une pizza géante. En un flash, le repas de ce matin m'est revenu à l'esprit ; je cherchais quelque excuse pour me sortir de cette situation lorsque mon soul pager sonna. Avec un regard d'excuse, j'ai décroché. La voix de Tsuki s'est fait entendre.

-Hey Shiro-chan, tu viens faire un resto avec nous ?

-Tu as bu Tsuki ?

-A peine, tu viens ou pas ?

-Oui, on se rejoint où ?

-On va passer te chercher ; en plus, il faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord.

-Si ta lieutenant veut venir, elle peut.

-Attends, je demande. Matsumoto, tu veux venir ?

-Non taichou, je vais rester avec Inoue.

-D'accord. Voilà, je suis abandonné par mon lieutenant.

-Bon, Kyoko te remontera le moral. On arrive dans dix minutes, pour qu'on te trouve, laisse percer un peu de ton reiatsu. A tout de suite Shiro-chan !

-C'est Hitsugaya Taichou pour toi !

-Allez, je raccroche.

Je me suis excusé auprès d'Inoue et lui ai annoncé que j'allais m'absenter durant la soirée. Elle me sourit et m'annonça que ce n'était pas grave. Peu de temps après, les membres supérieurs de la troisième division sont arrivés.

Tsuki était déjà bien éméchée pour un début de soirée ; je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête.

***

Toshiro me regardait bizarrement ce soir, peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai un peu bu avec Urahara. Kyoko et Haru se sont assises chacune d'un côté de Toshiro ; je dois dire que Kyoko est fort entreprenante par rapport à d'habitude.

Je portais le riz à mes lèvres lorsque mon soul pager sonna un ordre. Toshiro allait sortir de son corps alors je lui ai annoncé qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis sur le plan terrestre. Le message m'indiquait un ordre de mission pour le lendemain : « Hitsugaya Tsuki, demain à l'aube, vous partez pour le Hueco Mundo avec autant de monde que vous jugerez nécessaire pour récupérer le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. A votre retour, vous devrez annoncer les dégâts de votre équipe ainsi que de celle d'Aizen. Votre départ est prévu pour neuf heures trente demain devant le magasin Urahara. »

Tout en soupirant, j'ai relu l'ordre à haute voix ; Toshiro me regardait bizarrement.

-A moi le pays de la lune !

-Tsuki ; calmes-toi !

-Ulquiorra, Haru et Kyoko, vous venez sous mes ordres. Tu viens avec nous Toshiro ?

-Je vais vous accompagner.

-Comme tu le sais, j'étais le cinq ce qui veut dire qu'il y a encore quatre espadas plus forts que moi.

-J'en suis conscient.

-Tu verras Apache, c'est elle qui a tué Momo.

-J'aurai enfin ma revanche.

-Moi je vais enfin pouvoir me dérouiller un peu.

-Tu dois d'abord remplir ta mission avant de jouer.

-Ca va être chiant mais je m'en contenterai. Haru, Kyoko, avez-vous un shihakushô ?

-Pas encore Tsuki-sama.

-Une fois qu'on sera rentrés, je vous en donnerai un.

Lorsqu'un serveur est passé, je l'ai interpellé pour payer l'addition. Une fois que j'ai payé celle-ci, nous sommes sortis et sommes directement partis nous coucher ; il nous restait tout au plus huit heures à dormir.

A neuf heures quinze, tout le monde était présent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'ai ouvert un garganta et me suis engouffrée dans le passage en tête avec Toshiro.

-Je vais former le chemin et j'utiliserai mon peskis pour repérer la proie.

A cette phrase, Toshiro répondit par un soupir. J'espérais juste que tout le monde reviendrait de cette mission.


	23. Sauvetage

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 20 : Sauvetage

_ Voici le chapitre 20 ; désolée s'il est plus court mais, j'étais de très bonne humeur et j'ai écrit des scènes sanglantes (mais pas trop) et je me suis bien défoulée. Le chapitre 21 est déjà à trois quarts écrit et j'ai achevé l'épilogue. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écrit ce dernier que la fic va s'arrêter de suite ; pour le moment, ma petite tête cherche des trucs à faire pour caser Toshiro donc voilà. Si vous avez une idée avec qui il va finir, vous pouvez tenter votre chance en mettant votre réponse après avoir cliqué sur le bouton vert. Merci à tous pour les reviews._

_C'est le point de vue de Tsuki et ce sera le seul pour ce chapitre ci. Bonne lecture !_

Je ne sentais aucun reiatsu intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une explosion d'énergie.

-On vire à nonante-cinq degrés sur la droite !

Le reste du groupe soupira, ça faisait dix minutes qu'on stationnait et ce reiatsu venait de nous faire bouger. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au milieu de Las Noches.

En soupirant, j'ai poussé mes mains dans mes poches comme Ulquiorra ; mes deux fraccions se sont mises derrière moi sous le regard étonné de Toshiro. Lorsque nous avons commencé à marcher, j'ai commencé à former un cero dans ma main droite ; Grimmjow était derrière l'angle que nous allions passer. En un geste vif, j'ai lancé mon attaque qui a manqué sa cible. _(Désolée, je ne saurais pas imaginer Tsuki tuer Grimmjow, gomen gomen)._

-Question discrétion, c'est raté, j'y ai été un peu fort. Tu ne trouves pas, Grimmjow ?

-Heureusement que j'ai ressenti vos reiatsus.

-Ton chemin s'arrête ici.

-Vous êtes repérés maintenant.

Qu'Ichimaru s'amène, je le descendrai ainsi que tous les autres. Dans un mouvement rapide, j'ai assommé le sexta et ai continué mon chemin. J'ai activé mon peskis et ai demandé de faire pareil aux trois autres. Dès que j'ai ressenti le reiatsu de Tôsen arriver, j'ai souri et mes yeux sont devenus brillants. Ils reflétaient mes envies de meurtre.

-Admire ce qu'est la puissance, Toshiro. Je vais te montrer comment tuer un ancien capitaine à mains nues.

-Comment ça ?

Je ne lui ai pas répondu ; un immense sourire illuminait mon visage. Dans exactement cinq secondes, le sang salira les murs blanc immaculé de Las Noches.

-Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

J'ai saisi Kaname Tôsen par la gorge en plein vol. Avec un sourire sadique, j'ai refermé ma main et lui ai donc tranché la trachée. Le sang du traître éclaboussa partout au niveau de son cou. A présent, le mur était tâché de gouttelettes pourpre ; les instincts que je refoulais se sont manifestés et d'un côté, je me sentais mieux. Toshiro me regardait avec une certaine tristesse, les filles me félicitaient tandis qu'Ulquiorra soupirait en reprenant le chemin que nous empruntions.

Le chemin le plus court pour arriver aux appartements d'Harribell était de passer devant la salle de réunion où était actuellement Aizen. A une intersection, Toshiro s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toshiro ?

-Vous venez de passer au travers d'un mur.

-C'est une illusion, je viens te chercher.

Un reiatsu assez bas fit son apparition ; j'ai fait un signe à mes anciennes fraccions et elles sont toutes deux parties au combat. Pendant ce temps, j'ai rompu le sort d'hypnose qui agissait sur mon frère. Celui-ci me remercia et se remit en route.

Arrivés enfin devant la porte d'Harribell, je l'ai ouverte car la seule personne présente dans la salle était Kurosaki.

-Salut ! On est venu te délivrer !

-Toshiro et euh…

-Hitsugaya taichou

-Ouais ; bon, Ulquiorra, tu sais le détacher du lit ?

Avec un soupir, mon amant se dirigea vers l'immense lit ; d'un geste brusque, il brisa les menottes. Lorsque Kurosaki se releva, il était en sous-vêtement et son corps était couvert de marques ; autant de bleus que de suçons.

-Rhabilles-toi et on y va.

-J'ai un problème.

-Lequel ?

-Hé bien Harribell-san a détruit mes vêtements.

-Ok ; suis-moi, je vais me changer.

Je me suis dirigée vers le dressing de la tercera espada et me suis changée derrière un rideau. Vu qu'elle était plus grande que moi, ses vêtements étaient trop grands. J'ai lancé mon shihakushô à Kurosaki et suis reournée auprès de mon frère et d'Ulquiorra.

-Qu'il se dépêche, j'ai l'air bête et j'ai froid.

-T'as qu' t'arranger avec elle. Chuis claqué !

-C'est un bon coup au moins ?

-La ferme !

-T'as intérêt à écraser sinon je me barre sans toi. Je vais vite aller mettre une tenue avec laquelle je saurai me battre. Si dans dix minutes je ne suis pas revenue, Ulquiorra tu ouvres un garganta et vous vous barrez.

-Ok Tsuki, reviens.

-Je vais essayer.

Je suis partie dans un éclat de sonido vers mes appartements pur me mettre quelque chose de convenable. Etrangement, je n'ai croisé personne sur l'aller sur le retour par contre, j'étais suivie par Aizen en personne. C'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai augmenté ma vitesse un peu plus tout en activant mon numéro ; Kyoko et Haru ont fait un replis stratégique.

Je suis rentrée en trombe dans la chambre d'Harribell en ouvrant un garganta.

-Barrez-vous ; Toshiro, explique au soutaichou.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Aizen venait d'arriver derrière moi et m'attaquait. J'ai paré l'attaque avec Neko. Les autres hésitaient à partir alors, j'ai formé un cero et les ai pointés avec. Ils se sont enfin décidés à partir.

-N'essaie pas de te battre contre moi, tu es hypnotisée par mon zanpakutô.

-Non, Ulquiorra et moi avons rompu le sort ; le pouvoir que tu convoites… Tu ne l'auras pas !

-Ne t'énerves pas pour si peu, ton reiatsu augmente. A part Momo, les deux Hitsugaya sont puissants et s'énervent vite pourtant, tu as hérité du calme et de la patiente d'Ulquiorra. Malgré cela, tu as le sang chaud.

-Tu parles comme Hirako Shinji, ton taichou te manque tant que ça ?

-Ta provocation ne fonctionne pas ; je suis le dirigeant de Las Noches ! Tu as égorgé un de tes coéquipiers.

-JE ne fais pas partie de ce camp.

J'ai dégainé mon zanpakutô de shinigami et suis passée au bankai. Neko s'est transformé en panthère et a foncé sur Aizen ; mon arme a mordu l'épaule du seigneur de Las Noches et l'a gelé de l'intérieur lui paralysant son bras droit. La seconde attaque a été portée au cou de mon adversaire lorsqu'il venait de m'empaler. J'ai eu beau essayer ma régénération instantanée, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Ma lame a été parsemée de poison ; seul Szayel a l'antidote. Rejoins-nous.

-Quelle ironie, toi paralysé et moi empoisonnée. J'y vais.

-Tu ne tiendras pas le coup avec le poison.

J'ai haussé les épaules et ai ouvert un garganta. Pour mieux supporter le poison, je suis passée à ma forme libérée et suis rentrée dans le portail. La douleur était à peine atténuée et augmentait progressivement créant des spasmes de douleur. Si je restais plus longtemps dans le passage, je risquais d'y rester bloquée dès que je perdrais le contrôle de mon reiatsu.

J'ai ouvert la porte et suis tombée au milieu d'un bois enneigé. Je ressentais un reiatsu de shinigami s'approcher ; pendant ce temps, je sentais mon sang s'écouler de ma blessure et lorsque j'ai levé la tête, le shinigami était devant moi.

-Oh, un hollow blessé.

-Appelles le capitaine de la dixième division et dis-lui que je suis revenue de mission mais que je suis malade.

-C'est attendrissant mais je vais te tuer.

-Quelle division ?

-Troisième.

-C'est toi qui est en mission en Europe et qui n'est pas foutu d'envoyer ses rapports ?

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Capitaine de la troisième division, Hitsugaya Tsuki.

-C'est vous le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Je croyais que c'était Hitsugaya Toshiro qui gérait la troisième mais, il me semblait que le lieutenant Tsuki était tombé au combat.

-JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !

-Je vais signaler au soutaichou que vous êtes revenue et je lui demanderai que l'on vienne vous chercher. En attendant, je vais rester avec vous.

-Merci beaucoup. Où ais-je atterri ; il y a tellement de neige.

-Vous êtes en Belgique taichou. Mais en fait, où est notre lieutenant ?

-Ah, Ulquiorra ? Il est retourné à Karakura avec le groupe.

-Izuru-kun n'est plus lieutenant ? Qui est Ulquiorra ?

-Le premier a déserté et le deuxième est l'ancien cuarta espada.

-Oh, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Rien ; espérer qu'Aizen ne se dégèle pas et espérer aussi que je survive à ce poison.

J'ai soupiré et ai posé ma tête sur le tronc contre lequel je m'appuyais. Sans que j'aie pu faire quelque chose, mes jambes ont cédé. Mon subalterne m'aida à me mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable.

-Vu qu'ils ne s'amènent pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Sais-tu stabiliser les particules spirituelles ?

-Oui ; mes sorts de kidô sont puissants.

-Très bien, tu vas faire un chemin stable dans un garganta.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Y'a pas le choix vu que la Soul Society me laisse crever.

-Ne dites pas ça taichou.

-Ouais bon, faudra peut-être que tu m'aides pour la fin.

-A vos ordres taichou.

Au point où j'en étais, j'ai repris ma forme humaine avec un grognement de douleur ; je me suis ensuite relevée en retenant ma respiration. J'ai ensuite ouvert un garganta et j'y suis rentrée en compagnie de l'homme.

-Je vais créer une parcelle et je la ferai avancer comme cela, ça vous évitera des mouvements inutiles. Il faudra juste que vous me guidiez.

-Va tout droit ; ça ira comme ça.

-En route.

Cet élément de ma division était plutôt bon ; en seulement dix minutes, nous étions arrivés.

-Dis, y a-t-il des sièges dans la division ?

-Ichimaru s'en fichait.

-Je vais tout réorganiser alors.

L'homme me sourit et me supporta jusqu'aux quartiers de la quatrième division. Je me souviens d'être passée par la porte qui annonçait l'entrée puis plus rien. Le néant. Je dois m'être évanouie.


	24. Retour à la réalité

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 21 : Retour à la réalité

_Merci à tous et à toutes de me suivre pour cette 24__ème__ publication de Tsuki._

_ Freak, désolée mais je ne parle pas d'Harribell dans ce chapitre mais je crois qu'on parle d'elle dans le suivant._

_ Mayuu, désolée encore une fois mais avec ce que j'a prévu dans ma petite tête, Shiro-chan va être casé avec quelqu'un mais qui ? Surprise !_

_ Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous laisse enfin lire !_

Je me suis réveillée dans un lit moelleux avec une multitude de tuyaux dans le bras mais le plus inquiétant restait la couleur de certains produits : rose fluo et vert fluo. J'essayais de me lever quand le taichou de la quatrième division est rentrée. Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle me demanda comment je me sentais.

-Je suis vraiment faible.

-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez réveillée, on a failli vous perdre.

-Ben oui, vous n'avez pas été foutus de venir me chercher.

-Le soutaichou n'a reçu aucun appel.

-Bordel ! Je vais le tuer ! _(Pas le soutaichou je précise, celui qui a aidé Tsuki.)_

-Ne dites pas ça ; il avait l'air paniqué quand il est arrivé. Vous étiez dans ses bras et inconsciente. Je ne sais pas qui vous a blessée et qui a utilisé ce terrible poison.

-C'est Aizen ; il est plus fort que je ne le pensais.

-Vous l'avez combattu contre son shikai ?

-L'hypnose ne marche pas sur moi.

-Vous avez de la chance.

-C'est quoi ces produits ?

-Le rose est n calmant, vous libériez beaucoup trop de reiatsu. Le vert c'est pour vous nourrir ; ça fait cinq jours que vous étiez dans le coma. Nous n'avions rien dit à votre frère à propos de votre état ; il a dû être canalisé par votre lieutenant.

-Et les attaques ennemies ?

-Quasiment quotidiennes mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les renforts sont sur place. Vu que vous êtes réveillée, je vais débrancher les machines et les calmants.

-Merci. Quand pourrais-je reprendre mes fonctions ?

-D'ici demain mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dans une heure.

-Merci beaucoup Unohana taichou.

-Ah, j'oubliais, ce soir une réunion de capitaines est prévue à dix-neuf heures trente.

-J'y serai.

La capitaine est partie ce qui me permit d'être seule et comme cela de réfléchir. Aizen était puissant, très puissant. Il fallait absolument que j'acquière de la puissance mais il faut que je saches combien de temps tiendra mon corps avec une telle énergie… S'il tient. Je ne suis pas bête, tous les capitaines et lieutenants sont sous l'emprise du zanpakutô d'Aizen et seuls Ulquiorra, Kurosaki et moi serons capable de nous battre contre la traître.

Une heure après la venue du capitaine de la quatrième, un officier est venu me dire que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Je l'ai remercié et suis sortie en récupérant mes armes à l'entrée ; j'en ai dégainé une et me suis fait une entaille dans le bras. Ma régénération a prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour refermer la plaie, ça prouvait qu'il restait encore du poison dans mon corps. J'ai pris le chemin de ma division dans un soupir ; tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau, je me faisais agresser par deux reiatsus.

-S'il vous plaît, Ukitake taichou, Kyôraku taichou, baissez vos reiatsus.

-Excusez-nous Hitsugaya taichou.

-Venez boire un verre de saké à la troisième division.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous me suiviez ?

-Yama-jii nous a demandé de te surveiller au cas où tu essaierais de partir.

-Je vais finir par me barrer si ça continue ou tuer tout le monde… J'hésite.

-Arrêtez de plaisanter, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je suis sérieuse.

Tout en disant cela, je saluais un officier de ma division. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions devant chez moi mais je me rappelais que la clef était dans le shihakushô que j'ai passé à Kurosaki et le double était en possession d'Ulquiorra. En soupirant, j'ai posé ma main sur la serrure et y ai envoyé un bara. Le loquet sauta et j'ai ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied.

-Problème de porte ?

-Non, de clefs, vous pouvez entrer.

Je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine et en suis ressortie avec trois coupelles pour le saké et deux bouteilles. Je me suis assise et ai servi mes deux invités.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies passé cinq jours dans la quatrième division sans visites autorisées ?

-Je crois que se sont mes instincts de hollow qui posent problème. Quand j'ai été en mission, j'ai relâché mes instincts et j'ai décapité Tôsen à mains nues ; je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'ai dû choquer mon frère avec tout ça ; je suis vraiment dangereuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a empoisonnée ?

-C'est Aizen ; on s'est battus et il ne m'a touchée qu'une seule fois. Je me suis défendue avec mon bankai.

-Tu as atteint le bankai ?

-Comme tous les taichous. Il m'a fallu deux jours.

-Il nous a fallu plus de temps pour atteindre la bankai ; ça prend environ cinquante ans. Tu manipules la glace c'est ça ?

-Oui ; Neko est un zanpakutô de glace.

-Quels genres d'attaque ?

-Combat à longue distance pour moi mais Neko attaque la personne et la gèle de l'intérieur.

-Effrayant.

Nous sommes restées quelques heures à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Je me suis dirigée vers celle-ci et ai ouvert. Evidemment, je savais que c'était Toshiro car j'avais reconnu son reiatsu. Il s'est joint à nous mais a refusé de boire sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas être dans le même état que moi. Tout en le narguant, je me suis servie une autre coupe de saké.

-En fait, tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool Tsuki.

-Oui Kyôraku taichou. Note que vous n'êtes pas une petite nature non plus.

-Tsuki, tu as bu quelle quantité ?

-J'en sais rien Toshiro ; une demi bouteille sûrement. De toute manière, je ne suis pas saoule donc il n'y a pas de problème.

-Ulquiorra voulait retourner te chercher mais je l'en ai dissuadé.

-Je reviens demain mais je vais essayer d'avancer mon retour à ce soir. Comment ça se passe avec Kyoko ?

-Elle est plutôt mignonne non ?

-Excusez-nous mais il est dix-neuf heures.

-Ah ! Je vais me mettre en route en essayant de marcher droit.

-Je vais supporter Kyôraku-san. On vous laisse en famille.

Les deux hommes sont sortis ; Toshiro me proposa de rester me reposer la semaine.

-T'inquiètes pas, le poison part peu à peu. J'ai récupéré la totalité de ma puissance, de mon self-control et de mon peskis.

-Ta régénération ?

-A peine cinquante pourcent mais je suis capable de me battre contre le numéro cinq.

-Et si Ichimaru s'amène ?

-Il ne viendra pas ; il doit commander à la place d'Aizen jusqu'à son rétablissement. Je t'assure, ça va prendre du temps.

-Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Hyôrinmaru est peut-être le plus puissant zanpakutô de type glace mais Neko n'est pas faible ; loin de là. N'oublie pas que la puissance de l'arme varie selon le reiatsu de son porteur.

-J'aimerais m'entraîner contre toi une fois, comme avant.

-Ouais, on essayera.

Tout n m'étirant, j'ai regardé ma montre et me suis rendue compte qu'il nous restait dix minutes pour arriver à notre réunion. « Toshiro, passes devant, je me règlerai sur toi. »

Nous sommes arrivés pile à l'heure, juste après le capitaine de la douzième. A l'entrée de la salle de réunion, Toshiro et moi nous sommes séparés et avons place dans notre rangée respective. Le seul retardataire est encore Zaraki taichou ; malgré les remarques, il continue d'arriver en retard. Dès son arrivée, nous avons commencé cette foutue réunion.

Je retenais un bâillement lorsque le soutaichou me demanda d'expliquer à mes collèges la situation actuelle du Hueco Mundo.

-D'abord, il faut savoir qu'on a frappé fort lors de notre mission de la semaine passée. Tôsen est mort, Aizen était à moitié gelé et c'est le bordel dans les arrancars à la base alors imaginez avec seulement Gin pour les diriger. Il est incapable de diriger Las Noches seul. Leur attaque ne se fera pas cet hiver ; ils vont attendre le rétablissement complet d'Aizen pour rentrer en guerre. _(D'un côté, c'est logique)_ Ils ne sauront pas créer de nouveaux arrancars tant qu'Aizen ne sera pas sur pieds.

-Hitsugaya taichou, vous redescendez tous les deux sur le plan terrestre ce soir si Tsuki est remise de son combat. Unohana taichou, vous effectuerez un examen sur le capitaine de la troisième.

Ma collègue acquiesça et j'ai soupiré discrètement. Pour moi, avoir une visite médicale est une perte de temps ; de toute manière, tant que je suis capable de me battre, il n'y a pas de problème.

La réunion a encore duré longtemps ; beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je voulais juste voir Ulquiorra et poursuivre ma mission même s je savais que le taichou de la quatrième se rendra compte du poison qu'il y avait toujours dans mon corps.

Juste après la réunion, je me suis dirigée vers les quartiers de la quatrième avec Unohana taichou. Elle m'a ausculté et m'a tendu une boîte remplie de pilules orange fluo.

-Vous en prendrez une le matin et une le soir ; si vous ne les prenez pas, je m'arrangerai pour vous rapatrier et vous resterez clouée au lit.

-J'ai compris, je les prendrai ces pilules.

-Vous aurez droit à une seule chance ; s'il faut, je préviendrai votre frère.

-Je prendrai les pilules à heure fixe.

-C'est bien, vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci Unohana taichou.

Je me suis dirigée vers la dixième pour retrouver mon frère et pour redescendre sur le plan terrestre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien ; le poison va partir tout seul.

-Tant mieux. Apparemment, les attaques diminuent au monde des humains et Kurosaki est remis de ses émotions donc on est bien pour le moment.

-Ok. J'ouvre le portail.

Nous nous sommes mis en route pour Karakura. Une fois arrivés, j'ai prévenu Toshiro que je patrouillais ce soir. Il acquiesça et nous nous sommes séparés, je suis partie vers le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra.

_Devinez un peu vers qui vont les deux frangins chacun de leur côté ?_


	25. Retour mouvementé

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 22 : Retour mouvementé

_ Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que l'auteure s'ennuie et qu'elle a eu une petite passe de déprime et que ça doit se ressentir dans ses chapitres. En tout cas, je me suis trouvée sadique à certains moments et que ça continuera dans le chapitre suivant qui est déjà écrit. _

_ Je vous remercie de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture !_

*** POV : Tsuki

Dès que j'ai aperçu Ulquiorra, je me suis jetée dans ses bras et l'ai embrassé. Il soupira juste et m'enlaça.

-Toshiro est là ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'ai failli tuer Kyoko ; toutes les dix minutes, elle me demandait quand ton frère revenait.

-Et Haru ?

-Elle fait bande à part et elle se défoule sur les hollows de passage.

-Tout va bien alors.

-Oui.

-Si je meurs, tu deviendras capitaine de la troisième division.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Au cas où.

J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis dirigée vers un arbre en annonçant à mon compagnon que je patrouillais durant la nuit.

-A peine de retour et déjà au travail. Tu étais bien amochée quand tu es revenue dans les bras de ce type. _(On sent pas le jaloux là ^^')_

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ce pigeon m'a appelé pour de l'aide, il a confondu mon numéro et celui du soutaichou alors, je me suis éclipsé à la Soul Society pour prévenir mais tu es arrivée en même temps que moi. J'ai donc été prévenir Unohana taichou et t'es arrivée juste après. Ta blessure saignait très bien et à chaque pas de l'homme qui te portait, ton sang tâchait le sol mais le plus grave c'était que ton masque se fissurait. On sait tous les deux que lorsqu'un arrancar perd son masque, il meurt. Je suis resté deux heures près de toi jusqu'à ce que ton frère arrive et quand il a voulu venir à ton chevet, le taichou de la quatrième a refusé alors il a comme qui dirait attaqué les gardes. Je l'ai entraîné plus loin et puis l'ai laissé m'attaquer ; il est résistant et il a un mauvais caractère.

-Et il est rancunier et borné, je plains Kyoko.

*** POV : Toshiro

Dès que je suis arrivé, la petite fraccion de Tsuki est arrivée en me demandant comment je me portais. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et lui ai demandé comment ça s'est passé avec les renforts.

-Ils ne nous aiment pas trop mais ça a été. Par contre, votre lieutenant a été patrouiller dans les boutiques et chez le coiffeur.

-Je vais la tuer ! Elle n'a pas été au bar quand même ?

-Désolée taichou mais je patrouillais les soirs avec Haru donc je n'ai pas su vérifier ce détail.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kyoko ; je pourrais te demander un immense service ?

-Ca dépend de ce que c'est.

-Il faudrait que tu surveilles Tsuki ; elle doit prendre des cachets.

-Je veux bien essayer mais je ne promets rien.

-Merci.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le coup que je la remerciais. D'habitude, je me contente de hocher la tête puis de me replonger dans mon travail mais je n'arrivais pas à garder mes habitudes en présence de cette fille. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

*** POV : Ulquiorra

Je suis heureux que Tsuki soit vivante car même si je ne le montre pas, mon taichou est très important pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué ce qui se passerait le jour de sa mort ; j'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait un plan suicidaire pour la bataille finale.

Du banc où j'étais assis, j'observais Tsuki sous sa forme d'âme allongée sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre à guetter la moindre variation de reiatsu. Ses cheveux ont poussé et volaient avec la légère brise de ce début d'hiver. Je suppose qu'elle observait les nuages et qu'elle surveillait en même temps les déplacements de Haru. Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, Tsuki était partie ; en soupirant, je me suis dirigé vers le magasin Urahara.

*** POV :Tsuki

D'un côté, je ressentais le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra, d'un autre celui de Kyoko et j'avais mal à l'endroit de ma cicatrice. Dans un mouvement, je me suis levée puis me suis éclipsée vers les entrepôts ; le reiatsu de Kurosaki s'y trouvait ainsi que celui d'Hirako et sur le moment, j'avais vraiment envie de me battre.

Arrivée à l'entrepôt, j'ai brisé la barrière pour passer et me suis fait accueillir par un homme presque blond aux cheveux ondulés. Il me demanda ce que je venais faire dans leur coin.

-Je cherche Hirako Shinji et Kurosaki Ichigo.

-C'est toi le petit taichou Hitsugaya ?

-Non, c'est mon frère ; je m'occupe de la troisième division.

-Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour admirer l'entrepôt.

-En effet.

L'homme me conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait Hirako. Celui-ci me sourit et me demanda quel bon vent m'amenait.

-Vous m'aviez promis un combat.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ?

-J'ai besoin de me battre contre quelqu'un de puissant pour vois mes limites.

-Ichigo est puissant, commences par lui.

-Ok.

Je me suis dirigée vers Kurosaki et lui ai demandé un combat jusqu'à mise KO. Le shinigami accepta et empoigna son arme ; j'ai juste sorti mes mains de mes poches et ai regardé mon adversaire attentivement. En une fraction de secondes, il était devant moi et abattait son sabre sur moi ; d'un geste mesuré, j'ai saisi la lame à une main et ai encaissé l'attaque. Un petit cratère s'est formé autour de moi et dès que la pression que je subissais a diminué, j'ai balancé ma jambe sur le torse de mon adversaire qui a été projeté sur un rocher plus loin.

-Hé, Tsuki-chan, tu ne dois pas le tuer !

-Je me maîtrise Hirako-san ; si j'avais voulu, il serait coupé en deux et on en parlerait plus. Je vais rester à cette puissance-ci.

-Ca vaudrait mieux ; Ichigo, passe au bankai.

Une puissance dévastatrice envahit la salle ; elle provenait de Kurosaki. Dans un geste vif, il abaissa son épée et un jet d'énergie spirituelle rouge et noire fonça sur moi. Lorsque la vague est arrivée près de moi, j'ai formé un bara qui annula l'attaque. A mon tour, j'ai attaqué Ichigo mais il a bloqué l'assaut ; j'ai été plus rapide que lui et lui ai asséné une volée de coups. J'ai encaissé un coup de sabre le long de mon cou ; la plaie ne se referma pas et une hémorragie sans nom commença.

-Hachi ! On a un problème avec le capitaine de la troisième.

De mon côté, je donnais de doux noms d'oiseaux aux habitants de Las Noches et Ichigo compressait l'entaille que j'avais au cou.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sur pieds.

-Il me semblait que tu avais la régénération instantanée.

-Je subis un poison qui m'empêche de l'utiliser.

-T'es pas dans la merde.

-Pas du tout ; j'ai encore toute ma puissance et mon peskis.

-La guerre est pour bientôt.

-Aizen est hors service pour le moment.

-Tant mieux.

*** POV : Ulquiorra

Tsuki est revenue vers minuit et s'est glissée dans le futon puis m'a enlacé. Elle poussa un soupir et s'endormit rapidement.

Le matin lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai remarqué que Tsuki avait une marque au niveau de son cou. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu faire pour se blesser à un tel endroit. Dans les alentours, un hollow s'est pointé ; j'allais y aller lorsque Kyoko s'en est chargée.

Après dix minutes, je me suis levé été ai été me changer derrière le panneau qu'Urahara nous avait prêté. Je suis ensuite sorti pour aller patrouiller et pour tuer le temps.

Dans les environs de onze heures, mon taichou s'est ponté avec celui de la dixième. En la voyant comme ça, je ne doutais pas qu'elle a été tirée de son lit ; arriver en traînant les pieds, en soupirant et les yeux mi-clos. Elle me sourit juste et est allée s'asseoir sur un banc qui était assez proche.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial durant la nuit.

-Où sa-tu passé la soirée Tsuki ?

-Ca ne regarde que moi ; et si j'apprends que tu demandes encore à Kyoko de me surveiller ou Ulquiorra, je te tue. Sois sûr que tu envieras la mort de Tôsen. Tu as aussi intérêt à demander la mutation de Kyoko et t'estimer heureux que je n'agisse pas comme le fait Ulquiorra.

J'écoutais distraitement jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon prénom. Tout en soupirant, je me suis dirigé vers Tsuki pour calmer les choses sinon ça allait vite dégénérer.

Je me suis assis à côté de mon taichou et l'ai enlacé. Elle camoufla sa tête dans mon cou et posa une barrière autour de nous. Dès que le kekkai a été posé, j'ai senti quelque chose d'humide sur mon épaule.

*** POV : Gin

A Las Noches, c'est le bordel le plus complet. Kaname mort, Sosuke blessé grave et Izuru qui fait du mieux pour m'aider mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Voici l'étendue de ce boxon.

Stark est comme d'habitude à ne rien faire dans ses appartements et il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Barragan n'est pas foutu de se lever de son fauteuil et continue à se faire servir par ses fraccions. Harribell fait la révolution car il lui manque une tenue et que ses appartements ont été totalement saccagés ; évidemment, ses trois fraccions font la révolution aussi. J'avoue, je les comprend un peu. Le remplaçant d'Ulquiorra ainsi que Tako subissent des attaques de Grimmjow ; Szayel a dû être écarté de Sosuke car celui-ci a failli servir de cobaye durant son sommeil. Tous les autres espadas obéissaient plus ou moins et restaient le plus souvent près d'Aizen. Une véritable bande d'emmerdeurs.

Heureusement, Kira est là pour m'aider et pour me consoler le soir.

*** POV : Toshiro

La barrière de Tsuki est très bien faite ; pas une faille dedans et encore, elle est toujours dans son gigai. Depuis quand est-elle si bonne au Kidô ? Forte tout cout d'ailleurs.

Maintenant, il faut que j'arrange les choses avec ma sœur car je ne veux pas prendre la petite arrancar dans ma division ; tout est bien organisé et puis, je sais qu'avec elle, je ne saurai pas tenir ma résolution.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications pour savoir quel sort Tsuki réserve à Kyoko pour sa trahison. Même si c'est une arrancar, elle est gentille, mignonne et respire la joie de vivre ; après tout, je ne souhaite la mort de personne. Encore moins celle de mes connaissances. Maintenant, je donnerais ma vie pour protéger quelqu'un à la place de le perdre, lâchement.

*** POV : Ulquiorra

J'ai enlacé Tsuki en la ramenant encore plus près de moi ; je sais qu'elle est très attachée à ses fraccions mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit à ce pont là.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Tsuki ?

-J'ai mal Ulquiorra, j'ai mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ?

-Le poison ; ma poitrine brûle de l'intérieur.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je n'ai pas pris les pilules.

-C'est malin.


	26. Déprime et énervement

**Tsuki**

_Chapitre 23 : Déprime et énervement_

_Bon voilà le chapitre 23 de Tsuki ; je préviens que je l'ai écrit quand j'ai eu une petite phase de déprime. Je remercie Freak pour sa review, Meliane d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à ses favoris et à tous les autres qui me suivent sans laisser de reviews. Bon chapitre._

*** POV : Tsuki

Ulquiorra m'a fait avaler une pilule lors de ma crise de larmes ; je suis vraiment pathétique. J'ai détruit ma barrière après deux heures. Durant tout ce temps, Ulquiorra m'a consolée et s'est occupé de moi. Patiemment, il a attendu que je me calme puis il m'a demandé ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère. Je lui ai tout expliqué du cas de Kyoko.

-Tu es trop gentille ; si tu commences à demander qu'on la change de division, elle rira de toi.

-Peut-être mais avant d'être une de mes fraccions, c'était elle qui me tenait compagnie quand j'étais seule à Las Noches.

-Voilà la seule différence entre nous : tu essaies de faire croire que tu peux te la jouer seule mais tu retournes toujours auprès des autres ; moi je peux me la jouer seul.

-Tu te rendras compte de la valeur de quelque chose qu'une fois que tu l'auras perdue ! Je peux te l'assurer et dits-toi que ce jour là, tu voudras l'oublier !

Après être montée dans les tours, j'ai brisé ma barrière et ai annoncé à mon amant que je ne rentrais pas la nuit.

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Dis aux autres de se tenir loin de moi s'ils veulent rester en vie. Je ne veux voir personne et celui ou celle qui s'approche trop près de moi ira bouffer les chrysanthèmes par la racine ; même toi. Compris ?

Je suis partie sans attendre de réponse de toute manière, il fallait que j'aille récupérer ma clé chez Kurosaki. Je me suis donc mise en route vers la clinique où ce shinigami remplaçant habite.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, je n'ai pas senti le reiatsu du garçon mais en soupirant, j'ai tout de même frappé à la porte. Un homme d'une quarantaine m'a ouvert ; il m'envoya son poing sans regarder à qui il ouvrait.

-Fils, tu es en retard !

-Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas votre fils. Je cherche Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Oh… Une si jolie fille ; rentrez mademoiselle, Ichigo ne devrait pas tarder.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Appelles-moi Isshin. Quel est ton nom ?

-Hitsugaya Tsuki ; j'ai oublié de me présenter.

L'homme me sourit et m'emmena dans le salon. Il me présenta ses deux filles : Yusu et Karin. Cette dernière me fixa durant quelques instants. L'air de rien, j'ai activé mon peskis et me suis rendue compte que la gamine en face de moi possédait quelques pouvoirs mais le plus étonnant, c'est que mon peskis bloquait sur quelque chose de proche. Tout en soupirant, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

-Dis, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, juste une petite migraine ; ça va passer.

Au loin, un hollow est apparu et d'un même geste, nous avons tourné la tête vers ce reiatsu. Je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler. J'ai pris un mod soul et suis sortie de mon corps.

-Tu es un shinigami ?

-Non, pas d'insultes. Je fais juste partie de leur camp ; je reviens de suite.

Je suis allée vers le hollow ; une fois à proximité, je l'ai observé et le jugeant sans intérêt lui ai balancé un cero. De retour à la maison Kurosaki, je suis retournée avec Karin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Un arrancar.

-Pourtant, tu portes le même nom que Toshiro.

-C'est mon frère mais voilà ; pas besoin de parler de moi.

-T'as le même caractère que lui mais tu as quelque chose en plus. Et déjà, c'est quoi un arrancar ?

-Je préfère qu'Ichigo t'explique lui-même son point de vue.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas ?

-Je préfère laisser les vizards s'expliquer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon frère ?

-J'aimerais récupérer la clé de chez moi.

-Il vient chez toi ?

-Non, c'est assez compliqué.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai à nouveau activé mon peskis et je sentais Kurosaki arriver. Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Lorsque le shinigami est arrivé, il me demanda de monter avec dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'on y est rentrés, il me montra son lit et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Trois choses. Premièrement, ma clé, ensuite un combat et enfin des explications.

-Pour le combat, c'est non. La clé je l'ai filée à Ulquiorra et pose-moi tes questions.

-Ton père est shinigami ?

-Non, il est trop con.

-Tu ne sens pas son reiatsu ?

-Il n'a rien.

-Je devrais peut-être briser le sort qui entrave ses pouvoirs ?

-Fous-lui la paix. Déjà qu'il va me questionner sur ta venue.

-Bon, j'y vais parce qu'on écoute aux portes.

Il soupira et me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois dehors, je lui ai annoncé que je reprenais la classe le lendemain. Il haussa les épaules puis rentra chez lui tandis que je rentrais déjà dans la foule présente dans la rue. J'y ai croisé deux renforts et les ai regardés méchamment et ai continué mon chemin tout en râlant. Je pensais m'être calmée chez Kurosaki mais ça devait être juste passager ; c'était peut être le fait d'avoir vu sa famille si unie alors que la mienne a volé en éclats il y a un an.

Si les autres savaient que je n'ai pas la force d'esprit pour aller sur la tombe de Momo… Ils me prendraient pour une lâche. Si je survis à la dernière bataille, je quitterai la Soul Society et deviendrai un élément neutre comme les vizards. Mais avec les « si », je pourrais refaire le monde.

*** POV : Ulquiorra

Quand Tsuki sera calmée, elle reviendra mais vu son caractère, ça ne risque pas d'arriver bientôt. En plus, cette phrase qu'elle m'a dite résonne encore dans ma tête et je suis sûr qu'elle restera longtemps dans mon esprit.

En soupirant, je me suis décidé à faire un tour en ville pour tuer le temps. Quand j'y repense, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes montés dans les tours. Tsuki a une excuse car elle doit crever de mal avec le poison mais moi, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

*** POV : Toshiro

Quand Tsuki est dans une humeur comme ça, mieux vaut l'éviter et lui laisser faire ce qu'elle veut le temps qu'elle se calme. Ensuite, on peut la sermonner et elle repart en râlant et si on a de la chance, elle revient après une semaine. C'est la seule à être aussi rancunière de la famille. J'étais assis sur un banc en attendant qu'il y ait quelque chose qui se passe mais deux mains s'emparèrent de mes épaules et commencèrent un massage.

-Kyoko, arrêtes !

-Tu n'aimes pas, Toshiro ?

-Tsuki ?!

-Je suis désolée de te décevoir. Tu as arrangé l'histoire de prendre Kyoko dans ta division.

-Je n'ai plus de place dans ma division.

-Moi non plus ; Haru a pris possession du dernier appartement de Ulquiorra vit déjà chez moi.

-Tu peux pas t'arranger pour la garder ?

-Je la garde dans ma division et je fais comme avant. Si elle me trahit encore une fois, je la tue devant toi et s'il le faut, je la fais souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle ton nom.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-Je te laisse la joie d'expliquer à ma fraccion ce qui arrivera. Salut.

Tsuki est de suite partie et m'a laissé seul ; elle n'oserait quand même pas faire cela à Kyoko. Celle-ci est tellement gentille ; je m'en voudrais qu'il lui arrive de pareilles choses.

*** POV : Tsuki

Toshiro n'a qu'à s'arranger pour que Kyoko ne meure pas. S'il n'est pas bousculé, mon frère ne réagira pas et ne prendra pas les devants avec la petite Kyoko. J'irais bien voir les vizards et en provoquer un en duel mais ça va faire suspect si je passe mon temps seule dans les entrepôts. Le Hueco Mundo est à oublier aussi. Il ne me reste qu'à traîner dans la petite ville de Karakura jusqu'à ce qui se passe quelque chose.

Ca fait deux heures que je marche sans but dans Karakura et je commence à en avoir assez. Dès que j'ai aperçu un bar, j'y suis rentrée et ai été m'asseoir au comptoir.

-Un saké s'il vous plaît.

Après mon énième verre, j'ai senti quelqu'un qui me tira en arrière.

-Tsuki-sama, vous savez que vous ne réagissez pas à l'alcool.

-Et alors Haru, tu veux un verre ?

-Non merci.

Elle demanda l'addition et la paya. Elle me prit par le coude et m'emmena dehors puis vers un bois et se changea en âme et libéra son zanpakutô. Elle se transforma ; ses ongles ont poussé pour se transformer en griffes, les lignes qu'elle a sur son visage se sont multipliées et sont passées sur tout son corps, son masque se reconstitua et elle reprit la forme de hollow.

Tout en soupirant, je suis sortie de mon corps et ai dégainé.

-Tu préfères que je me serve de Neko ou que je me transforme ?

-Je préfèrerais que vous me montriez vos pouvoirs de shinigami.

-Comme tu voudras.

J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis décidée à attaquer. Dans un mouvement rapide, j'ai sorti une pilule d'Unohana taichou et l'ai croquée ; mesure de précaution. Pendant ce temps, Haru en a profité pour former un cero. Lorsque l'attaque arriva, je l'ai déviée vers le ciel. Rapidement, je me suis dirigée vers mon officier et ai abattu mon épée dessus ; elle l'attrapa au vol. J'en ai profité pour invoquer Neko.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez simplement Neko ? Les autres leur murmurent toujours quelque chose.

-Pas besoin, c'est juste pour mon bankai.

-Vous l'avez atteint ?

-Demande à Aizen comment il l'a trouvé.

Elle se défit de mon attaque d'un geste brusque et à bout portant, m'envoya ses griffes en pleine figure. Par réflexe, j'ai mis mes bras devant ma tête pour me protéger mais les pics de mon adversaire sont passés à travers. Tout en soupirant, j'ai relâché beaucoup trop de reiatsu ce qui repoussa les griffes de Haru. « Furizu Neko ! » La véritable forme de Neko est apparue. Mes yeux ont commencé à briller comme ceux de mon zanpakutô ; c'est à partir de maintenant que le combat commence réellement.

A un moment, Haru a eu des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle a vu mon shikai de mon arme.

-C'est pour ça que vous nous avez choisi ?

-Je ne sais pas ; peut-être inconsciemment. Je te rappelles que j'avais tout oublié.

-Il est puissant ?

-Oui ; tu veux essayer ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous avons recommencé à nous battre tout en me calmant. Après un certain temps, j'ai envoyé Neko loin de ma cible et nous avons pu entendre distinctement : « Souten ni zase Hyôrinmaru ! ».


	27. Les inconvénients du poison

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 24 : Les inconvénients du poison.

_ Bon, premièrement, je m'excuse pour le retard. Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais peut-être que je me trompe ?_

_ Freak, merci pour tes encouragements. Je vais me dépêcher de publier un chapitre avant dimanche._

***POV : Ulquiorra

Tsuki n'est pas revenue. J'espère qu'elle va bientôt revenir parce que je n'aime pas rester seul ; et cela depuis que j'ai rencontré Tsuki. A présent, je regrette d'avoir cédé à mes envies en m'ouvrant à le petite arrancar. Si semblables de l'extérieur mais si différents.

***POV : Tsuki

Je ne supporte pas que l'on observe combattre sans participer à la bataille alors vu que mon frère s'est pointé, mieux vaut qu'il m'aide à me défouler. Haru a sourit d'un sourire prédateur avant de me plonger dessus. J'ai bloqué son attaque et ai contre-attaqué.

-Mettez-vous à deux contre moi ; comme ça, je pourrai monter à 25% de mes capacités.

-On doit économiser nos forces au cas où il y aurait une attaque ennemie.

-Aurais-tu peur Toshiro ?

-Un quart d'heure maximum.

Je me suis mise en garde et j'ai attendu que l'un de mes deux adversaires attaque. Ca n'a pas tardé ; en un glissement de shunpo, mon frère est arrivé devant moi. J'ai paré son attaque ; dès que nos lames ont été en contact, elles ont commencé à geler. Au dernier moment, j'ai senti Haru m'attaquer par l'arrière. J'ai esquivé et l'ai contre-attaquée en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Un craquement s'est fait entendre suivi d'un grognement de douleur.

-Je me retire, Tsuki-sama.

-Excuse-moi ; je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de ma faute.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai rengainé Neko en le remerciant puis ai annoncé à Toshiro que j'allais me battre sous ma forme de hollow. Mon frère haussa les épaules et se mit en garde. J'ai dégainé mon deuxième sabre et l'ai libéré.

Sous ma forme de hollow, j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler mon reiatsu. Après deux minutes, tous les shinigamis présents sur terre se ramenaient vers notre combat. Ulquiorra et Kyoko en tête lorsque la moitié des troupes est arrivée, mon frère a eu une perturbation dans son reiatsu mais il continua à m'attaquer. Dans un de ses moments d'inattention, je lui ai fait une entaille dans le bras. D'un geste brusque, il m'envoya le sang de sa plaie en pleine figure pour me faire avoir une ouverture. Durant un court instant, ma vue s'est brouillée ce qui permit à mon frère de poser Hyôrinmaru contre ma gorge. Au contact du métal froid, j'ai posé ma main contre la tempe de mon frère en formant un cero.

Au loin, un portail s'est ouvert en laissant sortir le capitaine de la quatrième division.

-Hitsugaya taichou ! Cessez tout de suite sinon je me chargerai personnellement de vos cas respectifs.

En soupirant, j'ai envoyé mon cero vers le ciel pour m'en débarrasser. Toshiro rengaina juste son zanpakutô et soupira à son tour. Le taichou de la quatrième que j'ai activé le radar de la douzième division à cause de mon reiatsu.

-C'est pas de ma faute si les radars ma détectent ; je ne suis qu'à 15%.

-J'ai appris que vous avez passé deux pilules. Je venais donc voir ce qui se passait et je vous trouve tous les deux à vous battre sans retenue ; Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hitsugaya Tsuki.

-Rassurez-vous, je vais me soigner seule. Vous ne devrez pas me supporter que deux courtes années donc ne vous en faites pas, Unohana taichou.

-Je vais soigner les blessés vu que le soutaichou m'a envoyée ici pour ça.

La taichou s'approche de Haru et l'inspecta malgré les protestations de ma fraccion. Pour Haru, les soins sont inutiles, elle se sert de sa régénération pour se soigner. Seule Kyoko n'est pas apte à se soigne mais en contrepartie, elle est la plus puissante des deux. Toshiro s'est fait soigner en deuxième, question de galanterie.

Ma collègue est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. J'en ai profité pour voir qui sont les renforts. Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku. Tout en soupirant, j'ai appelé les membres de ma division ; Kyoko y compris.

-Heu… Tsuki-sama… Vous êtes mariée à Toshiro ?

-Non, c'est mon frère.

-Votre… Frère ?

-Si je te le dis ; je suis la cadette.

-Il est plus âgé que vous ?

-De cinq ans. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu fais attention, tu remarqueras que l'on a le même caractère et le même pouvoir.

-Pourtant, vous ressemblez fort à Ulquiorra-sama.

-Si tu le dis.

Sur le chemin, j'ai commencé à soupirer et à regarder autour de moi. Après un quart d'heure, j'ai réalisé que l'on était perdu.

-Vous savez quoi les gars…

-On est perdu. Continua Ulquiorra.

En soupirant, il me prit la main et continua le chemin et après un certain temps, il nous fit bifurquer par un petit sentier camouflé dans les buissons. Au beau milieu du bois, Ulquiorra nous fit arrêter.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Kyoko, Haru.

-Hai Ulquiorra-sama !

-Tu avais tout prévu ?

-Qui sait ? Mais maintenant, nous sommes juste tous les deux sans personne pour nous ennuyer.

-Donc, tu as tout calculé ?

-Non ; j'avais pas prévu que tu te perdrais toute seule.

- Fous-toi de ma tête en plus.

-Au moins, je sais que tu ne faisais pas exprès de te retrouver dans le coin de Grimmjow quand on était à Las Noches.

-Oui ; je n'en pouvais rien. J'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

-J'ai vu.

-Note que tu as tout planifié pour trouver un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Je suis juste venu une fois.

A l'endroit où nous étions, le soleil hivernal passait doucement, à travers les feuilles et réchauffait un peu l'air. Un petit ruisseau passait dans son lit et se fracassait contre les rochers créant un bruit des plus agréables. On entendait également le vent qui faisait bouger les feuilles autour de nous.

Ulquiorra me tira par la main pour m'attirer près de lui. Il m'enlaça et posa sa tête contre mon épaule en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé Tsuki ; je n'aurais pas …

J'ai stoppé ses paroles en l'embrassant. Ulquiorra répondit directement à mon baiser et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Il quémanda ensuite l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui ai laissée. C'était mon amant qui menait la danse de nos langues et je me contentais de le suivre. Je ne sais pas comment mais à un moment, je me suis retrouvée dos à un arbre et avec Ulquiorra devant moi. Lorsqu'il quitta ma bouche, j'en ai profité pour reprendre mon souffle tandis que mon compagnon laissait courir ses lèvres sur mon cou. Tout en me laissant faire, j'ai détaché le shihakushô de mon amant et ai passé mes mains sur son dos. Je sentais ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts et des frissons dès que je posais mes mains à certains endroits.

-Tu as froid Ulquiorra ?

-Non, ce sont tes doigts qui ne sont pas chauds.

-T'es chatouilleux en fait.

Ulquiorra a jugé que de ne pas répondre serait une bonne idée ; il a juste repris l'exploration de mon cou. J'ai eu un soupir de contentement et ai laissé courir mes mains sur ses abdominaux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ses muscles étaient très bien dessinés. Ulquiorra desserra mon shihakushô et descendit de mon cou jusqu'à mon épaule. Après un certain temps, j'ai renversé les rôles et ai collé mon lieutenant contre un tronc. Il se laissa faire et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser ; il répondit avec autant d'ardeur que j'en avais.

Dans notre coin, nous avons perdu toute notion du temps ; seul l'autre comptait. J'étais en train de faire un suçon à Ulquiorra lorsque Toshiro.

-Tsuki, je te cherche depuis…

J'ai retiré ma tête du cou de mon amant et ai soupiré.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu viennes nous déranger au milieu du bois ?

-Je ne sais plus, tu m'as perturbé.

-J't'ai pas senti arriver ; c'est pas de ma faute. Enfin maintenant, je vais rentrer chez Urahara.

-Tu sais où est Kyoko ?

-Non, elle est libre d'aller où elle veut.

-Je ne trouve pas son reiatsu.

-Je vais l'appeler alors.

J'ai posé ma main sur mon numéro et y ai envoyé du reiatsu. Tout en soupirant, j'ai refermé mon shihakushô de manière à ce que mon trou dans la poitrine soit caché.

Après seulement deux minutes, mes fraccions sont arrivées et m'ont demandé ce qu'il y avait.

-Toshiro ne trouvait pas Kyoko et vu que vous n'avez pas de soul pager, je vous ai appelées via le numéro. Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous êtes dans la zone ou parties chasser. Je ne vous sentais pas car le poison a aussi affecté mon peskis.

-Tsuki, tu devrais retourner à la Soul Society pour passer des examens.

J'ai haussé les épaules et ai lancé un regard d'excuse à Ulquiorra. Il me fit signe d'y aller ; je suis souris, ai attrapé Haru par le bras. Nous sommes partis tous les trois pour laisser Kyoko et Toshiro s'expliquer.

***POV : Toshiro

J'aime la solidarité de ma sœur ; me laisser seul avec la seule fille avec laquelle je perds mes moyens.

-Excusez-moi ; je ne savais pas que vous étiez le frère de Tsuki-sama. Je vais vous foutre la paix maintenant ; ne vous inquiétez plus.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me gènes pas.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Si je te le dis.


	28. Retour au pays de la lune

Tsuki

Chapitre 25 : Retour au pays de la lune.

Merci pour les deux reviewers qui me suivent depuis le début (je suppose) et à tous les autres qui lise mon histoire qui j'avoue part un peu en n'importe quoi, très loin du plan que j'en avais fait. Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà trouvé la fin de l'histoire mais il faut que je réfléchisse à des péripéties qui pourrant arriver à la Toshiro et Tsuki. A la fin, je vous mets une question et si vous répondez juste, je vous offre un OS avec les persos de bleach au choix (même hors contexte de cette histoire).

_ Bonne lecture_

***POV : Tsuki

Tout en soupirant, j'ai appuyé ma tête contre le torse d'Ulquiorra. Le soleil se couchait et d'où nous étions, la descente de l'étoile était magnifique. Haru tait près de nous ainsi que les renforts.

-J'ouvre les paris.

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Le capitaine Hitsugaya va-t-il conclure avec Kyoko ? Ou va-t-il l'envoyer autre part ?

-Tsuki ; t'es chiante.

-Ulquiorra, tu ne devrais pas dire ça à ton taichou.

-Je mise 500 shinu sur le couple Kyoko-Toshiro.

Abarai et Matsumoto misèrent 499 shinu, ce qui fut moins que 500 shinu ! Ulquiorra récolta les gains et demanda sur quoi ils pariaient. « Sur le taichou de la dixième seul. » Tout en souriant, je me suis installée confortablement contre mon amant et ai déjà savouré ma victoire.

Après le coucher de soleil, nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles du capitaine de la dixième et c'était pareil pour Kyoko. Tout en souriant, j'ai annoncé que j'allais aller patrouiller.

-Ulquiorra, pourrais-tu localiser mon frère et ma fraccion ?

-Tu ne peux plus le faire ?

-Peskis plus ou moins 30% ; régénération 15% ; puissance 85%.

-Tu attends quoi pour te faire soigner ?

-La Soul Society ne peut plus rien pour moi ma seule option reste le Hueco Mundo : laisse-moi encore profiter de cette vie une semaine.

-Tu comptes partir sans moi.

J'ai juste détourné la tête et n'ai pas répondu ; de toute façon, si je partais pour le Hueco Mundo ; je reviendrais quand même dans le Gotei 13. Ca ne sera qu'une question de temps. Note que si ça continue, je n'aurais même pas le temps de prévenir le soutaichou de mon départ.

Assise dans le futon, je pianotais mon rapport et demandais l'autorisation pour partir jusqu'à ma guérison au pays de la lune et collecter des informations sur le camp ennemi. En fin de message, j'ai prévenu qu'il ne me restait maximum une semaine.

***POV : Toshiro

La petite Kyoko est d'assez bonne compagnie je trouve ; lorsqu 'elle a voulu partir, je l'ai retenue par le bras et lui ai demandé de rester un peu à mes côtés.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

-Tu ne me quitteras pas de suite ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors tu ne me déranges pas.

-Merci beaucoup taichou.

-Toshiro quand nous sommes seuls.

-Mais que va dire Tsuki-sama ?

-C'est ma vie privée ; je la mène comme je le veux. Elle n'a rien à me dire à ce sujet.

-Vous avez un sale caractère comme mon taichou.

-C'est de famille alors. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Juste rester avec vous.

-Tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

-Hai Toshiro.

J'ai pris la main de Kyoko et l'ai entraînée vers la sortie du bois ; si on se dépêchait, on aurait peut-être la chance de vois un coucher de soleil a deux. Kyoko me suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à mon endroit préféré pour admirer la descente de l'étoile. La place était située le long d'un chemin peu utilisé surplombant un petit ravin. De cette place, le tableau était magnifique, surtout pour cette période de l'année. La lumière orangée de l'étoile éclairait le petit bois qui se trouvait en dessous de nous ; eux mêmes teintés des tons chauds.

Tout en soupirant, je suis passé de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité et me suis appuyé contre celle-ci. Après quelques secondes, Kyoko m'a imité et s'est rapprochée de moi.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de surveiller ma sœur ; je n'aurais pas dû.

-J'aurais très bien pu refusé mais j'ai préféré agir.

-Ne fais plus rien que Tsuki pourrais te reprocher parce que si c'est le cas, elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

-J'en suis consciente mais je suis les ordres sans hésiter.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Et puis, à Las Noches, Tsuki-sama a la réputation d'être beaucoup trop gentille avec nous ; Ulquiorra, lui, ne peut plus avoir de fraccions parce que quand il s'en laissait, il les faisait disparaître.

-J'avais compris.

Après le coucher de soleil, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le groupe de Tsuki. A notre arrivée, elle a sourit et a empoché ce qu'Ulquiorra lui donnait discrètement. Elle a ensuite prétexté une patrouille et est partie en compagnie de son compagnon.

***POV : Gin

D'après Sosuke, si notre cible est toujours vivante, elle devrait rappliquer rapidement car on peskis, sa régénération doivent être au plus bas et sa puissance doit commencer à être ne chute libre également. J'espère aussi qu'elle coopérera à notre plan.

***POV : Tsuki

Si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrai même pas attendre la réponde du soutaichou et je devrais abandonner ma division ainsi qu'Ulquiorra. En soupirant, je me suis retournée vers ma boîte de pilules et en ai gobé deux pour que la douleur disparaisse. J'allais me lever pour aller prendre l'air lorsque le bras d'Ulquiorra me retira près de lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi.

-Je n 'ai pas envie de partir non plus mais si ça continue, je vais vraiment clamser.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-De toute manière, tu me suivras quand même.

-Combien de temps ?

-Ca va trop vite ; ce soir.

-Je te suivrai.

Sur la journée, j'ai reçu la réponse du soutaichou qui évidemment était négative. Je lui ai sonné et expliqué la situation ; il a cédé après une heure d'argumentation de ma part. Le reste de ma journée s'est passé très rapidement avec ma petite escapade (autorisée) à la Soul Society pour récupérer nos anciennes tenues.

A 21 heures, nous nous étions changés et nous nous sommes rendus dans le parc principal de Karakura pour ouvrir le portail. Lorsqu'Ulquiorra a ouvert le garganta, Toshiro et Kyoko sont arrivés.

-Désolée Toshiro, c'est nécessaire.

-Tsuki ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

-Tu as Kyoko maintenant ; je vais revenir, t'inquiètes pas.

Il allait répondre lorsqu'Ulquiorra me tira dans le portail et referma celui-ci juste devant mon frère. Tout en soupirant, je me suis mise en route.

-Il y a moyen d'arriver directement dans la chambre d'Aizen ?

-Ca doit pouvoir se faire.

-Merci Ulquiorra.

Il ne le répondit pas et continua son chemin en stabilisant le passage. Ce silence a duré une heure avant qu'il ne rouvre le portail où je le lui avais demandé.

Au chevet d'Aizen, nous avons posé un genou à terre et avons attendu qu'il nous regarde.

-Tsuki, Ulquiorra ; bienvenue à Las Noches.

-Nous sommes revenus pour vous servir, Aizen-sama.

-Tu sais où est ta chambre Tsuki ; Ulquiorra, il y a des appartements libres dans les arrancars bas de classe.

-Mon appartement est suffisamment grand pour nous deux et comme ça, on vous laisse plus de chambres pour vos nouveaux arrancars.

-D'accord ; Ulquiorra emménage avec Tsuki.

Tout en nous inclinant, nous avons pris congé. Une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le couloir, nous nous sommes dirigés vers mes appartements. Une fois arrivés, je me suis dirigée vers le lit et m'y suis allongée ; Ulquiorra regardait autour de lui.

-L'air de rien, on doit être importants pour avoir une telle chambre. T'as vu le lit ?

-Tu veux l'essayer ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-C'est une bonne idée.

Tout en souriant, je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers Ulquiorra très doucement. Je l'ai enlacé et l'ai embrassé amoureusement ; il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'amour que je lui en donnais. Après quelques instants, j'ai senti ses mains parcourir mon dos à travers le tissus. Un soupir de contentement a franchit mes lèvres. Je commençais à desserrer l'obi de mon amant lorsque Gin ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir Tsuki, j'ai appris que tu étais revenue et… Tu tripotes Ulquiorra ?!

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, nous lui avons chacun envoyé un bara pour le faire dégager. Il ne s'est pas fait prier pour partir et en refermant la porte, il nous annonça qu'il allait demander qu'on nous foute la paix. Tout en soupirant, je me suis écartée d'Ulquiorra avant qu'il ne m'attire près de lui.

-Où en étions-nous avant qu'Ichimaru ne rentre ?

-Pas très loin.

-On continue ?

-A traumatiser le voisin ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu et s'est contenté de passer ses mains entre ma tenue et ma peau. Contre son oreille, je lui ai murmuré un tas de choses qui apparemment lui plaisaient.

-Suru nani wo watashi ni shi masu. Aishi te i masu.²

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le lit et avons continué le début de la nuit en nous embrassant. Entre deux baisers, j'ai murmuré une phrase qui stoppa Ulquiorra : « Ima watashi wa anata nashi de wa iki nai koto ga deki masu.³ »

²Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Je t'aime.

³Maintenant, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

_ Dans le prochain chapitre, quelque chose d'embêtant va arriver mais quoi ?_

_-Aizen va attaquer Tsuki et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie._

_-Tsuki ne recevra pas l'antidote._

_-Aizen va demander Tsuki en mariage._

_ J'espère avoir une bonne réponse de la part d'un de vous ! A la prochaine, Manion-chan._


	29. OS: La nuit est faite pour dormir?

**Tsuki**

One shot : La nuit est faite pour dormir ?

_Mayuu, j'ai fini le OS que je t'avais promis, il t'en reste un sur n'importe quel couple de bleach ou kateikyoshi hitman reborn que tu préfères (je ferai de mon mieux). Je trouve que mon lemon est vraiment nul mais c'est mon premier hétéro ; j'avoue avoir peu d'expérience dans la chose (hum hum) mais j'espère que c'est suffisant._

Qui aurait cru Ulquiorra capable d'être attentionné, doux, aimant, haletant,… Pas moi en tout cas. Après la visite de Gin, j'étais déboussolée par contre, Ulquiorra a continué ce que j'avais commencé comme si rien ne s'était passé ; je vous explique.

Lorsque la porte s'est refermée, mon compagnon m'a repris dans ses bras et a recommencé à m'embrasser. Doucement, il me faisait reculer vers le lit. Lorsque j'ai buté contre le meuble, je me suis écroulée dessus. Par réflexe, j'ai fermé les yeux.

-Tsuki, si tu ne veux pas, dis-le maintenant que je puisse m'arrêter.

-J'en ai envie…

-T'inquiètes pas, on ira doucement et je te laisserai diriger le tout.

Tout en disant ça, il a renversé nos positions pour que je sois au-dessus de lui. En hésitant, je me suis penchée sur Ulquiorra et l'ai embrassé. Doucement, ma bouche est descendue dans le cou de mon compagnon en continuant de laisser des baisers sur son passage. Lorsque j'ai fini mon exploration, j'ai ouvert la tirette qui fermait la blouse en hésitant ; d'un côté, j'avais peur mais d'un autre, mes bas instincts de hollows recommençaient à se manifester. La peau de mon lieutenant était vraiment très claire et en la touchant, j'ai vraiment été étonnée de la sentir si douce et si froide. A chaque fois que je caressais le torse de mon amant, celui-ci frissonnait et sa respiration devenait irrégulière ; lorsque j'ai fini mon exploration du haut de son corps, il me prit dans ses bras et murmura qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter.

Il me retourna sur le dos et commença à déboutonner le dessus de mon uniforme ; avant que je n'aie pu m'en rendre compte, j'étais en sous-vêtements et lui aussi. Seuls nous deux comptions dans cet instant unique pour nous. Doucement, Ulquiorra débuta une exploration de mon cou avec beaucoup d'insistance sur les zones qui ne me laissaient pas de marbre ; loin de là. Il me fit un suçon sur la clavicule en me murmurant que comme ça, personne ne le verrait. Il continua puis lorsque des soupirs de contentement franchirent mes lèvres, il retira mes sous-vêtements et une main descendit vers mon intimité et y commença un mouvement qui me rendait bizarre.

-Laisses tes instincts se manifester tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Tout en disant ça, sa voix a baissé d'une octave, la rendant plus hypnotisant que jamais. Il m'embrassait, me caressait et parcourait mon corps de caresses pendant que je commençais à haleter. Comme il me l'a dit, j'ai arrêté de me préoccuper mes instincts et me suis concentrée sur ce que je vivais. A un moment, mon reiatsu est monté en pic et j'ai repoussé Ulquiorra sur le dos. En hésitant quand même, j'ai pris l'érection qui s'était formée dans le boxer de mon amant et ai commencé à effectuer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Au début, il respirait juste rapidement mais lorsque j'ai augmenté la vitesse, les halètements se sont transformés en gémissements. Après un certain temps, il me repoussa sur le dos et se positionna sur moi.

Il m'embrassa tout en me pénétrant doucement. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon corps de se cambrer contre celui de mon amant ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Tout en allant-et-venant, il continuait de m'embrasser ou me mordiller le cou ; sa cadence augmentait progressivement et j'étais bien incapable de retenir mes gémissements au grand plaisir d'Ulquiorra.

Lorsque mon corps s'est enflammé, je me suis accrochée à mon amant comme si j'allais me noyer ; lui se libéra en moi puis se laissa tomber sur le côté en me serrant près de lui. Je me suis lovée contre lui en soupirant de contentement tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures sur nos deux corps nus. Je me suis endormie dans les bras d'Ulquiorra presque de suite.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime Tsuki.

-Pas autant que moi, je te l'ai dit.

-Dors, je vais faire comme toi.

J'ai refermé les yeux et me suis rendormie. Durant la nuit, Grimmjow est passé dans le couloir ainsi que les numéros quatre et cinq ; je dois même en passer. A cinq heures du matin, c'est Gin qui est venu me réveiller ; décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de dormir même si je ne regrette rien.


	30. Après le départ

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 26 : Après le départ

_ D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser car ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'Aizen demande Tsuki en mariage. Gomen gomen… Je suis aussi désolée pour le retard mais avec les bugs répétés de mon cher Toshiba, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Place aux mercis._

_ Mayuu, je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews. Pour ton OS, je t'en avais promis un avant le petit quizz et pour Hitman, si tu ne connais pas, c'est pas grave. J'espère que le OS t'a plu car j'en ai bavé._

_ Freak, Oui, je vais essayer d'en rajouter dans mes chapitres car j'en parle presque pas avant le chapitre 32 ou 33 mais j'ai déjà des idées pour elle._

_ Elo17, merci beaucoup pour ta review et heureuse que le lemon t'ait plu._

_ Merci à tou(te)s les autres de me suivre (j'espère ; comme quoi l'espoir fait vivre). A dimanche et je ferai de mon mieux pour être le bon jour cette fois. Bonne lecture._

***POV : Toshiro

Kyoko m'a tiré par le bras en me disant que Tsuki reviendra. A contre cœur, je l'ai suivie en essayant d'oublier le départ de ma sœur.

Avant que je n'aie pu m'en rendre compte, j'étais assis dans un petit restaurant européen en compagnie de Kyoko. Elle passa une commande pour nous deux et me demanda si ça allait.

-Oui ; ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca va.

-Elle ne t'a pas abandonné ; elle t'a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

-Je sais.

Lorsqu'on nous servit nos plats, j'ai remercié ma compagne et ai pris ma fourchette. Lorsque j'ai pris ma première bouchée, Kyoko a eu un fou-rire.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, regardes derrière toi.

Je me suis retourné et ai vu un adolescent avec une paille. En l'observant un peu plus, je me suis rendu compte qu'il se servait du petit tube pour avaler sa purée. En me retournant vers Kyoko, j'arborais un petit sourire. En y repensant, c'est la seule qui soit parvenue à me faire sourire depuis que je suis seul.

-Tu dors où d'habitude ?

-Dans un arbre, c'est une habitude. Je n'aime pas dormir près du sol ; c'est à cause de mes instincts.

-Si tu veux, je m'arrange pour que tu puisses avoir un toit ; il commence à faire froid.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je tiens le coup.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai pensé que les arrancars étaient puissants et se foutaient de leur environnement. Nous avons continué de manger en silence.

Avant de sortir, j'ai été payer l'addition à la place de Kyoko. Elle râla juste pour la forme et me suivit jusqu'à chez Inoue.

-Tu dors où cette nuit ?

-Sur le toit ou dans l'arbre.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non. Bonne nuit Toshiro.

***POV : Tsuki

Je vais tuer quelqu'un ; ce n'est qu'une question de temps. A trois heures trente du matin, Grimmjow est passé dans le couloir sans retenir son reiatsu ; une heure après, c'est le numéro quatre actuel qui est passé en accompagné d'Harribell. Evidemment, ils étaient en train de se gueuler dessus. Enfin, à cinq heures pile, Gin est venu m'annoncer que je devais aller voir Szayel pour qu'il me donne l'antidote.

A cinq heures quart, j'étais physiquement présente dans le laboratoire du numéro huit. Il me fit juste une piqûre et m'annonça que je serai sur pied dans deux heures.

De retour chez moi, je me suis laissée tomber dans un fauteuil puis me suis rendormie. Je n'ai jamais été si fatiguée ; il faut dire qu'Ulquiorra s'est occupé de moi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Comme avant, à sept heures trente, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle à manger. Aujourd'hui, c'étaient des croissants que l'on avait pour déjeuner. A notre arrivée, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers nous ; sans y faire attention, nous avons été nous servir puis nous sommes allés nous asseoir en compagnie de Gin.

-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, Tsuki, Ulquiorra ?

-La prochaine fois que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, je le tue et ce sera une mort lente t douloureuse !

-Apparemment, tu n'as pas bien dormi.

-Evidemment que non !

Tout en râlant, je me suis mise à manger. Après un certain temps, j'ai esquivé un cero qui venait de Tako ; en une fraction de secondes, j'atais devant lui et lui intimas de s'excuser.

-C'est pas parce que tu reviens que tu as le droit de nous donner des ordres !

-Tu ne t'excuse pas, ancien quinta ?

-Non.

Je l'ai visé et lui ai envoyé une quantité énorme de reiatsu pour le faire s'incliner. Il n'a résisté que quelques secondes face à l'intensité de ma pression spirituelle. Les autres se sont reculés lorsque je passais pour rejoindre ma place.

-To vois Gin, c'est comme ça qu'on se fait respecter.

-Je compte sur toi pour remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel que tu as causé en blessant Sosuke.

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de Las Noches et de tes problèmes.

-Tu ferais bien de nous aider à diriger le palais.

-Je veux ma liberté ; c'est tout.

-D'ailleurs en parlant du bordel que tu as mis, tu as décapité Kaname.

-C'était pas de ma faute ; il avait pas besoin de venir voir après nous.

-Il est allé voir les intrus sous les ordres de Sosuke.

-Donc, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

J'allais continuer ma tirade quand Ulquiorra m'attira près de lui. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi mais je les ai ignorés ; il chuchota ensuite au creux de mon oreille qu'on devrait quitter la salle à manger. J'ai acquiescé et nous sommes partis vers la bibliothèque ; là au moins, nous trouverions de quoi nous occuper pour la journée.

J'étais plongée dans un livre lorsque j'ai senti une attaque arriver sur moi ; j'ai juste dévié le cero en me faisant cramer la main. J'ai soupiré et ai levé mes yeux de mon livre et ai regardé le remplaçant d'Ulquiorra.

-Bonjour. Que me veux-tu ?

-Un combat.

-J'ai pas envie de jouer et je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Akira, cuarta espada.

-Tu as juste eu de la chance qu'Ulquiorra ne soit plus là ; tu es bien moins puissant que lui.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Fous-moi la paix !

Il m'a renvoyé n cero que j'ai paré avec un bara. Je me suis levée et mes yeux ont commencé à briller.

-Suis-moi hors du dôme ; je suppose que les règles n'ont pas changé.

-Juste.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le désert prêts à attaquer au moindre signal. Une bourrasque de vent a soulevé le sable et ça a été ça notre départ. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas tuer mon adversaire et je me rendais compte que ça allait être très difficile. Akira plongeait sur moi comme un animal sauvage ; son zanpakutô n'avait pas une forme commune. Sa lame ondulait assez fort. Je me suis rendue compte que mon adversaire possédait de plus en plus de puissance. A contrecœur, j'ai dégainé Neko. Lorsque nos lames se sont croisées, un immense nuage de vapeur s'est créé.

-Oh, mademoiselle utilise son zanpakutô ; un de type glace en plus.

-Tu n'es pas un arrancar normal.

-Si, c'est juste que mon arme consomme mon reiatsu.

En soupirant, j'ai dégainé mon arme de hollow et ai paré l'attaque qui venait dans mon dos ; c'était Tako. « Furizu Neko ! » Le shikai de mon arme est apparu et a foncé sur Akira et l'a griffé à la gorge ; petit à petit, la glace s'est répandue dans son corps le mettant au repos. J'ai ensuite saisi mon remplaçant par la gorge te l'ai envoyé plus loin ; je partais lorsque j'ai senti une attaque arriver. En soupirant, j'ai envoyé Neko sur mon adversaire ; celui-ci s'est retrouvé gelé de l'intérieur.

*** POV : Gin

C'est vrai, je suis heureux que Tsuki soit revenue mais j'aurais espéré qu'elle m'aide à canaliser l'espada. A la place de ça, elle passe son temps avec Ulquiorra ou à lire un quelconque bouquin dans la bibliothèque.

De son côté, Kira n'ose pas trop se promener près de son ancien taichou de peur de se faire décapiter donc, je ne le vois que le soir.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Sosuke est toujours en train de dégeler doucement ; on aurait pu espérer que la petite arrancar rompe le sort qui a mis le seigneur de Las Noches à l'infirmerie. Mais non, elle na rien fait.

Au loin, trois puissances sont sorties ; celles d'Akira, de Tako et de Tsuki. Ca ne sentait pas trop bon ; Tsuki ne doit pas avoir accepté que sa place soit prise par Tako mais je suppose qu'elle ne les tuera. D'habitude, Akira est du genre à calmer les choses ; ça devrait aller.

Dix minutes après, ma collègue est repassée seule et de mauvaise humeur.

-Où sont les autres Tsuki ?

-Dehors, ils dégèlent.

-Tu t'es battue ?

-Non, on a causé, ils ont eu froid et se sont mis à geler.

-Le jour où je m'embêterai, tu me raconteras une histoire.

-T'auras pas le temps.

Avec mon sourire habituel, je suis rentré dans mon bureau et y ai trouvé Kira ; un sourire lubrique s'est imprimé sur mes lèvres.

*** POV : Toshiro

Réveil à 5h30, comme d'habitude. A cette heure, Kyoko doit encore dormir ; vraiment, j'en ai marre d'être insomniaque. Sur la nuit, j'ai dormi six heures et je ne suis pas fatigué ; je suis même étonné d'avoir autant dormi.

Discrètement, je me suis levé et suis sorti pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres. Une fois dehors, j'ai de suite repéré le reiatsu de Kyoko ; elle était allongée sur une branche et avait un bras qui pendait dans le vide. J'ai soupiré et me suis rendu au parc d'où Tsuki est partie ; je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un m'a appelé par mon prénom ; j'ai tourné la tête et ai aperçu Kyoko en compagnie de Haru. Cette dernière nous a laissés seuls en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du parc.

-Bonjour Kyoko, bien dormi ?

-Non, je suis tombée quelques fois parce que j'ai cauchemardé.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Mes rêves sont juste mon passé ; on ne saurait pas le changer. T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas ; j'ai besoin d'aller au Hueco Mundo.

-Je vais demander l'autorisation pour toi et Haru.

-Merci beaucoup Toshiro.

Je me suis contenter les épaules et de sonner au soutaichou.


	31. Mariage?

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 27 : Mariage ?

_ Grâce à un petit ******, qui a pris un malin plaisir à déchirer mon cahier où étaient écrits les 7 chapitres suivants de Tsuki, je pense sérieusement mettre fin à cette histoire car je ne me sens pas le courage de tout recommencer jusqu'au chapitre 31. Mais pour le dire franchement, j'adore mon histoire grand dilemme. En attendant, je vous remercie tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie. J'espère à bientôt._

***POV : Tsuki

Gin est beaucoup trop stressé pour diriger les arrancars rien qu'en l'approchant, on sent qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui. Par contre, quand il m'a demandé après les deux emmerdeurs, il avait l'air paniqué normal, il devait rendre des comptes à Sosuke. D'ailleurs, je sens que je vais bientôt devoir y aller moi aussi je les déteste. Ils ne pourraient pas faire une partie d'échecs ou embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

De retour à mes appartements, j'ai soupiré et ai balancé mes zanpakutôs dans le fauteuil. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, c'est Ulquiorra qui est rentré comme qui dirait énervé.

-Je t'ai cherchée dan stout Las Noches !

-J'ai été me battre dehors. J'ai gagné.

-C'est normal, pour toi, ceux qui n'ont pas un reiatsu de déchets sont les deux dirigeants de ce camp.

-Ne dis pas ça avant que tu ne me transformes, j'étais un déchet pour toi mais tu sais, pour moi, la puissance n'est qu'un facteur dans un combat.

-Là, je ne comprends pas.

-Deux exemples : toi et moi, je ne parle que des pouvoirs de hollow. Tu es juste un peu moins puissant que moi mais j'hésite toujours avant de tuer quelqu'un, pas toi. Ca peut être un facteur important pour un combat. Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu sous-estimer un ennemi comme je le fais.

-Ca c'est juste à cause de l'humanité que tu as en tant que shinigami.

-Ca diminue quand même ma puissance.

-Si tu le dis. Au fait, Aizen veut te voir.

En soupirant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis ai remis mes armes à ma ceinture et suis ressortie de ma chambre pour aller vers l'infirmerie. J'ai croisé Stark qui me salua en bâillant peu de temps après, c'est Lilinette qui cherchait après son espada.

Lorsque je suis rentrée dans le chambre d'Aizen, pour la première fois, je suis restée debout et lui ai demandé ce qu'il me voulait.

-Ca fait deux jours que tu te promènes dans Las Noches et tu n'as toujours pas pensé à rendre ses mouvements à ton maître tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

-Premièrement, saches que je n'ai pas de maître ensuite, tu n'es pas le seul à être congelé et enfin, je ne maîtrise pas encore mon bankai. Neko n'en fait qu'à sa tête elle est beaucoup plus têtue que moi. Bon tant que je suis là, rien ne t'intéresse ?

-Epouse-moi et restes à Las Noches.

-Ca n'arrivera pas et puis me marier. Ca va pas non ?

-J'ai tout calculé tu resteras ici.

-Ne joues pas avec ta chance Aizen tu es vachement _(meuh)_ en danger à présent.

Tout en disant ça, j'ai déposé ma lame contre la gorge du maître de Las Noches. Il murmura quelque chose et une barrière se forma autour de moi. En soupirant, j'ai à mon tour lancé un sort d'emprisonnement.

-Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort je n'échouerai pas comme mon frère.

-Que de menaces… Mais je ne m'en fais pas ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ulquiorra.

J'allais attaquer l'homme en face de moi lorsque j'ai ressenti un puissant reiatsu derrière moi. Sans me retourner, j'ai saisi le zanpakutô qui allait s'abattre dans mon dos.

-Hé le nouveau restes à ta place !

Tout en disant cela, j'ai libéré mon reiatsu et l'ai envoyé sur l'arrancar. Il avait de longs cheveux mauves lisses qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, ses yeux étaient d'un rose lumineux, il était grand… Très grand. Son masque était vraiment petit et situé le long de son cou, enroulé comme un serpent et quelques dents de fauve étaient visibles à la fin de l'enroulement et se situaient sur le dessous de sa mâchoire. Le long de son bras, il avait une multitude de tâches semblables à celles des guépards.

Durant mon inspection, le nouveau s'était mis à genoux devant Aizen et moi. En soupirant, je suis partie sans un regard en arrière de retour dans mes appartements, j'ai été trouver Ulquiorra et l'ai enlacé. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que je commence à poser des baisers dans son cou. Lorsqu'il voulut se retourner, je l'en ai empêché il se contenta de prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'aime.

-Il y a autre chose sinon tu me laisserais te prendre dans mes **bras.**

-Aizen vient de me demander en mariage.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis rendue près de la fenêtre et ai regardé la lune pour essayer de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Mon énervement était à son paroxysme lorsque j'ai eu un flash back.

*** Flash Back

Une prairie ou plutôt une clairière en pleine nuit une nuit de pleine lune. Une nuit où il faisait froid. Pourquoi suis-je toute seule ? Où est papa ? Où suis-je ?

J'ai froid et faim. Je me sens seule pourtant la lune est magnifique je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait déjà eu un tel intérêt pour moi. J'ai peur, je me souviens juste du camion qui arrivait en face de le voiture de papa puis plus rien. Je veux mon papa… Je veux mon papa ! J'ai peur toute seule papa ! PAPA !

Je ne tiens plus debout je n'ai même pas l'envie de me relever. Personne ne viendra me chercher. Maman ne veut plus me voir et papa est dans la voiture. Maintenant, je suis toute seule.

-Hé petite, tu vas bien ?

-Laisse-moi mourir seule.

-Viens avec moi.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai aperçu deux orbes d'un turquoise magnifique. Quand ma vue est redevenue normale, j'ai aperçu un visage enfantin malgré ses cheveux argentés. Dans son regard régnait une certaine tristesse.

-Depuis quand es-tu morte ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Viens chez moi je m'occuperai de toi.

-D'accord.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je peux t'appeler Tsuki ? La lune est si belle aujourd'hui.

-Maintenant, je m'appelle Tsuki et c'est comment ton nom ?

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.

J'ai essayé de me relever pour le suivre mais j'en ai été incapable alors il m'aida à me mettre debout et me tira par la main.

***POV : Tsuki

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tu viens manger ou tu préfères que je te ramène quelque chose ?

-J'arrive.

J'ai suivi Ulquiorra malgré mes pensées agitées de toute façon, elles ne se calmeraient pas rapidement. Après notre première bifurcation, mon amant me prit la main pour me guider.

-Tsuki, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Je n'arrive pas à immerger.

-Tu n'as rien fait de spécial ?

-Non, j'ai juste été voir Sosuke puis je suis revenue. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre.

-Je vais te reconduire à la chambre jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes normale puis on ira manger.

De retour dans notre chambre, je me suis dirigée vers le lit du mieux que je pouvais c'est-à-dire en longeant les murs. Du mieux que j'ai pu, je me suis enroulée dans les couvertures car je commençais à frissonner. Dès qu'Ulquiorra est arrivée près de moi, je l'ai tiré dans le lit et lui ai fait une place à côté de moi.

-Tu es brûlante Tsuki. Tu dois faire de la fièvre.

-Arrêtes de crier s'il te plait.

Il a juste soupiré et m'a entouré de ses bras. Petit à petit, les frissons ont disparu au fur et à mesure que le sommeil m'emportait malgré cela, je suis restée accrochée à Ulquiorra. Je ne voulais plus être seule… Plus jamais !

***POV : Toshiro

La prochaine fois que des arrancars auront besoin de se déplacer au Hueco Mundo, je ferai rappliquer Tsuki de vraies bêtes sauvages. Et encore, elles m'ont conseillé de rester loin car elles savaient ce qui allait se passer mais habitué aux horreurs, je les ai suivies je le regrette un peu. Enfin, Kyoko était beaucoup plus calme et directe que Haru. Cette dernière était couverte de sang et avait les yeux fluorescents lorsqu'elle est revenue pour rentrer.

Le passage dans le garganta s'est passé sans problèmes durant le trajet, j'ai enlacé mes doigts à ceux de Kyoko. J'aimerais bien me rapprocher d'elle mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre… Et cette solitude qui me tue…

De retour à Karakura, nous nous sommes rendus au lycée pour y trouver Kurosaki qui était vraiment étrange depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il se dirigea vers moi.

-Dis Toshiro.

-C'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi.

-D'accord, Hitsugaya taichou, quand est-ce que Hitsugaya taichou reviendra du Hueco Mundo ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner son numéro ?

-Il te faut un soul pager qui passe dans les trois mondes.

-Et je suppose que j'en trouve un chez Urahara ?

-Je n'en sais rien celui que j'ai, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a donné.

-Tant pis, je m'arrangerai pour la joindre autrement.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule et ai aperçu Kyoko se battre avec un élève. J'ai libéré un peu de reiatsu ce qui a calmé la fraccion de Tsuki immédiatement mais ça a fait rappliquer tous les renforts de la Soul Society.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, je calmais une certaine personne.

Kyoko rougit et annonça qu'elle retournait patrouiller. Les shinigamis la regardèrent comme à leur habitude je suis au courant qu'elle a déjà eu des menaces de certains lieutenants. Si ça arrive dans ma division, le fauteur de trouble sera puni. De toute manière, on n'en est pas encore là et heureusement.

En soupirant, je me suis dirigé vers une zone calme pour essayer de réfléchir car avec le bruit que faisaient les abrutis derrière moi. J'espère que Tsuki reviendra bientôt car mes nerfs ne vont pas tenir encore longtemps.

***POV : Tsuki

Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante envers Ulquiorra d'être resté toute la nuit avec moi sans montrer que je l'ennuyais. Dans la salle à manger, Harribell est venue me trouver discrètement pour avoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo.

-Harribell-chan, pourrais-tu retourner à ta table ?

-Ichimaru, tu ne vois pas qu'elle me parle ?

-Sosuke ne veut pas que l'espada vienne t'ennuyer.

-Tu changes de table avec moi, Ulquiorra ?

-Tsuki-sama, ne vous déplacez pas pour moi ?

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis mes règles à moi.

Je me suis levée et ai été m'asseoir aux côtés d'Harribell sous le regard perdu des autres arrancars. Ulquiorra s'est assit à mes côtés et a continué son repas comme si de rien n'était.

-Harribell, viens à 10h30 sur le dôme.

-Hai Tsuki-sama.

Nous avons achevé notre repas en parlant de ce qui s'est passé à Las Noches et des plans d'Aizen durant mon absence. Je voyais bien que la tercera espada ne restera pas longtemps à Las Noches elle en avait assez de ne rien faire.

-Oui, tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît ?

-Oui il est tout près mais essaye de ne pas me faire faire le messager tout le temps.

-D'accord Shiro-chan.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Moshi moshi Hitsugaya taichou.

-Quelqu'un aimerait te parler je te le passe.

-Att…

J'ai tendu mon soul pager à Harribell qui venait d'arriver elle me regarda bizarrement avant de prendre le petit appareil. Elle l'approcha de son oreille avant d'entendre les protestations d'Ichigo. Elle me regarda étonnée avant d'avoir un regard interrogatif.

-Parles-lui tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Merci Tsuki-sama. Kurosaki Ichigo, Comment te portes-tu ?


	32. Nouveau plan?

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 28 : Nouveau plan ?

***POV : Tsuki

Je n'avais jamais vu les traits d'Harribell lorsqu'elle était heureuse mais à présent, j'en ai eu un aperçu je peux dire qu'elle est méconnaissable. A mon étonnement, la conversation téléphonique a duré quelques minutes avant que je ne récupère mon portable pour entendre la voix de mon frère.

-C'est toi qui a parlé à Kurosaki ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

-Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je fais avec.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien… Encore.

-On se tient au courant.

-Salut.

J'ai raccroché et ai admiré le ciel du Hueco Mundo la lune est toujours aussi belle et c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas la même à la Soul Society. Ulquiorra apparut à mes côtés et s'allongea près de moi sans rien dire. Nous avons profité de ce silence pour réfléchir chacun de notre côté.

-Dis, le mariage avec Aizen… Commença Ulquiorra.

-Tu crois que je dois refuser ?

-Pour moi, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée mais tu fais comme tu veux.

-Je vais passer un appel à Urahara.

-Bonjour pour la facture.

-Sosuke la paiera je ne m'inquiète pas.

Ulquiorra soupira et s'apprêta à me quitter lorsque je le retins en murmurant qu'il fallait qu'il soit au courant. Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais formé un plan digne d'Aizen mais pour qu'il réussisse, j'avais besoin d'aide extérieure dont Ulquiorra en particulier. A la fin de mes explications, mon amant m'annonça que c'était risqué mais que ça pourrait réussir en souriant, j'ai pris mon soul pager et ai composé le numéro du commerçant.

-Allô, magasin Urahara à votre service.

-Hitsugaya Tsuki. J'aurais besoin de vos talents.

-Je vais voir ce que je sais faire pour vous aider.

*** POV : Toshiro

Le soir, j'ai retrouvé Kyoko dans le parc pour patrouiller un peu avec elle de toute manière, je n'avais pas envie de manger avec Inoue et Matsumoto. Rien qu'à voir le contenu de leur assiette me donnait la nausée et c'était peu dire je suis même étonné qu'elles n'aient pas encore eu d'intoxication alimentaire. Vu que je me suis encore éclipsé, je n'ai rien mangé et je commence à avoir faim.

-Toshiro, ça t'intéresse un morceau de pizza ?

-C'est quoi ça encore ?

-C'est très bon j'ai trouvé un magasin où ils en vendaient. Un italien je crois.

-Ca ressemble à quoi ?

-C'est rond et tu fais mettre tout ce que tu veux dessus.

-Tu en prends à quoi ?

-Sauce tomate, jambon, fromage, ananas, olives, sauce piquante et anchois.

-On va en commander une ?

-Génial !

-C'est quoi des anchois ?

-C'est du poisson, très bon.

-Va pour ça alors je préviens les renforts que tu as fini ta garde et qu'ils te remplacent. D'ailleurs, tu dors où ce soir ?

-Dans le parc.

-On a qu'à se prendre une chambre d'hôtel double. J'en ai marre des deux filles.

Kyoko se mit à rougir et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'ai dit. A mon tour, je me suis mis à rougir et à mon grand étonnement, Kyoko a accepté mon invitation. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la fameuse pizzeria et avons commandé notre plat.

-Ano Toshiro ?

-Mh ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandit ?

-Si, mais pas beaucoup j'espère avoir bientôt une taille adulte. Peut-être que comme ça, on ne prendra plus comme un gamin.

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un gamin d'ailleurs, tu peux demander à Tsuki-sama, tous ceux sur les quels j'ai été intéressée étaient tous uniques et avaient un caractère bien trempé mais à chaque fois, Haru me les a piqués et c'est elle qui a souffert le plus.

-Tout le monde me fuyais quand j'étais jeune même Tsuki au début quand j'y repense.

-Tsuki-sama ? Vous n'êtes pas frère et sœur ?

-Non, si tu veux en savoir plus, demandes-lui mais tu n'auras certainement pas de réponses je parierais même qu'Ulquiorra ne connait pas le passé de Tsuki. Elle n'aime pas en parler… Chacun ses plaies après tout.

-Et toi, comment es-tu devenu capitaine ?

-L'ancien taichou de la dixième est tombé au combat et vu que j'avais les capacités, j'ai passé les tests et ai été accepté même si je suis sorti un an après Tsuki.

-Elle n'est pas plus jeune que toi ?

-Si mais elle a triché sur son âge et a bouclé son apprentissage en un deux ans. Elle avait les capacités pour devenir taichou avant d'être une arrancar mais en fait, elle était fainéante et contente de sa puissance. Ca bien changé maintenant je ne la reconnais plus en fait. Parfois, j'aime me perdre dans le passé avant cette foutue guerre qui m'a pris ma famille. Ne plus avoir ces insomnies ni rien. La seule chose qui m'arrive de bien, c'est toi tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu survivras au combat car tu seras la dernière personne que j'aime encore en vie.

-Mais et Tsuki-sama ?

J'ai détourné la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kyoko, à mon grand étonnement, le sol était très intéressant. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, je me suis retrouvé dans une étreinte chaleureuse de la petite arrancar avec sa tête posée sur mon torse elle me murmura qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais tomber avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue. Le serveur arriva quelques instants plus tard et nous servit la pizza j'adorais le tout sauf les anchois mais bon, je ne suis pas très poissons alors, discrètement, j'ai refilé les miens à Kyoko sous son regard amusé.

Après avoir achevé notre repas, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les quartiers où il y avait plusieurs hôtels avec un certain prestige je me suis arrêté devant un qui comportait trois étoiles et ai été commander une chambre pour une semaine. Dès que nous sommes rentrés dedans, Kyoko a eu des étoiles dans les yeux avant de me demander comment j'allais payer tout ça.

-Ben j'ai un bon salaire en tant que taichou plus quelques avantages.

-C'est vraiment bien la Soul Society, à Las Noches, les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles.

-La douzième division est comme ça mais nous on en est assez éloignés donc on n'a pas à se plaindre.

-Tsuki-sama a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de place dans sa division je vais aller où alors ?

-Dans la mienne, il ne reste plus de place non plus. A la limite, tu pourrais être envoyée dans une des onze divisions restantes.

-Mais je suis une arrancar et ça, personne ne l'accepte si on m'attaque, je risque de tuer mon attaquant.

-Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à emménager chez moi. De toute façon, tu ne me déranges pas et apparemment, on n'a rien dit à Tsuki.

-J'ai peur de gêner s'il le faut, j'habiterais même au Hueco Mundo, ce n'est pas un problème.

-On verra en temps voulu.

Tout ne disant cela, j'ai jeté mon pull sur le fauteuil et ai regardé Kyoko. Elle avait cessé de regarder tout autour d'elle et me regardait avec la tête penchée un peu sur le côté. En soupirant, je lui ai dit de faire comme chez elle et que j'allais prendre une longue douche elle sourit et partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Dans ma douche, j'ai mis la température assez chaude au début. Petit à petit, je me suis détendue en baissant la température de l'eau après un petit temps je me suis lavé puis suis sorti de la salle d'eau en kimono d'intérieur. Lorsque Kyoko m'aperçut, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je me suis dirigé vers elle et l'ai enlacée cette fois, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Rien de comparable à avant, plus passionnel beaucoup mieux. Sur le coup j'ai été étonné du changement de comportement de ma compagne ( ?) puis me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça je ne pouvais pas nier aimer être avec elle alors autant en profiter.

Kyoko est partie prendre une douche tandis que je suis parti faire le tour de la chambre. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers le lit et m'y suis allongé. Elle me rejoignit après sa douche en se glissant dans mes bras après avoir éteint la lumière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Doucement, j'ai remonté les couvertures car Kyoko frissonnait j'ai ensuite bougé mes mains de son corps pour pouvoir changer de position mais un léger bruit m'empêcha de continuer. Ce bruit provenait de ma compagne, chose assez étrange mais ce ronronnement (je suppose) me relaxait plus que de raison. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir.

Il faisait toujours nuit quand je me suis réveillé de toute façon, c'est rare que je dorme plus de six heures. Merci les massacres. Tout en soupirant, j'ai été prendre un livre et ai été m'allonger dans le fauteuil pour commencer ma lecture j'aurais bien fait des dossiers mais ces derniers sont restés à la dixième division. Je me suis ensuite plongé dans ma lecture pour faire passer le temps mais l'histoire n'était pas très intéressante et après seulement une demi-heure, je l'ai reposé sur la table basse avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai posé un mot à Kyoko disant que je reviendrais pour 7h du matin.

Comme à mon habitude, je suis parti patrouiller même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait rien d'intéressant je suis rentré dans la chambre d'hôtel pour l'heure prévue et ai mis mon mot à la poubelle vu que la petite arrancar dormait toujours.

Je préparais le déjeuner lorsque deux bras entourèrent ma taille et qu'une tête se posa sur mon épaule. Tout en souriant, j'ai pris les mais de Kyoko dans les miennes et ai laissé passer un soupir de bien-être.

-Tu préparais quoi ?

-Des œufs avec du riz.

-Ca a l'air bon.

-Ben c'est simple quoi.

Tout en disant ça, j'ai pris les deux plats ainsi que deux assiettes tandis que Kyoko prenait nos baguettes et de quoi faire le thé. Nous avons déjeuné dans le calme et la bonne humeur avant de nous rendre au lycée de Karakura… Vive les couvertures du Gotei 13.

***POV : Gin

Tsuki n'en fait qu'à sa tête pour un peu changer voilà que maintenant Sosuke veut se marier avec. Ca ferait un beau couple de cinglés pour diriger Las Noches j'espère que l'ancien numéro cinq restera fidèle à elle-même et n'acceptera pas cette proposition. Note que vu comme elle est possessive sur Ulquiorra, je doute qu'elle s'en sépare. De toute façon, maintenant, je suis pareil avec Kira.

C'est ce soir qu'officiellement Sosuke sort de l'infirmerie mais je l'ai déjà croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs à se promener il faut quand même bien que le maître des lieux profite de ses infrastructures.

Dès que je suis arrivé dans ma chambre, j'ai aperçu Kira sur mon lit en train de lire un quelconque livre de ma bibliothèque. Avec mon habituel sourire lubrique, je me suis dirigé vers la table de nuit pour en sortir une paire de menottes.

-Ichimaru-sama ?

Je l'ai plaqué violement sur le lit et lui ai attaché les menottes bien serrées aux barreaux du lit tout en lui mettant la figure contre le matelas. Il eut juste le réflexe d'avoir un petit cri comme je les aime. Je commençais à lui arracher ses vêtements lorsque Tsuki rentra dans ma chambre sans frapper.

-Oh Gin… Tu tripotes Kira ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre ?

-Je voulais te souhaiter le bonsoir et te dire que Sosuke te cherche parce qu'il veut te parler. Je crois même que le sujet sera ma non-coopération à son plan et à son mariage. Ah et au fait, tu m'étonnes Kira.

Sans un mot de plus, elle est ressortie de ma chambre tout en soupirant, je me suis redressé et ai laissé Kira attaché sur le lit.

-Je reviens tantôt ne bouge pas d'accord ?

-Ichimaru-sama.

***POV : Tsuki

J'ai enfin eu ma revanche même si je savais Kira soumis, je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème. Il faut que j'arrive à joindre Urahara car nous avons été interrompus par un fraccion de Barragan. Maintenant, que je suis seule dans la chambre, j'attends Ulquiorra pour téléphoner au magasin.

Dix minutes après mon arrivée, deux bras m'enlacèrent et la voix d'Ulquiorra me parvint. Avec un sourire, j'ai appelé le magasin Urahara.

-Magasin Urahara.

-C'est moi désolée d'avoir coupé mais je suis surveillée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous alliez me demander ?

-J'aimerais que vous me fabriquiez un Hōgyoku sans que la Soul Society ne soie au courant bien sûr.

-Je veux bien essayer normalement, dans deux semaines ce sera prêt.

-J'en profiterai pour me barrer du Hueco Mundo.

-A dans deux semaines alors… Hitsugaya taichou.


	33. Ecarts de conduite

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 29 : Ecarts de conduite

_You-hou ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je n'ai plus de reviews ni rien T-T. Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je vous promets (si quelqu'un suit toujours mon histoire) que je vais vraiment être inspirée car les examens approchent et que je déteste étudier alors je fais autre chose. Bah, pour ceux, celles qui sont là, bonne lecture._

***POV : Tsuki

Tout en réfléchissant, je marchais dans les couloirs accompagnée par Ulquiorra car nous devions tous deux nous rendre à la réunion des espadas. Une fois arrivés, je me suis dirigée vers le fond de la salle et me suis appuyée contre le mur pour attendre le début de la réunion.

Lorsque le dernier espada en retard est arrivé, Sosuke a fait son entrée et a débuté la réunion. Rien de très passionnant ne s'est passé si ce n'est que Grimmjow a presque plongé à la figure d'Akira à propos de leur puissance respective. Aizen a alors lâché un peu de reiatsu pour remettre les idées des deux arrancars en place. De notre côté, nous restions dans l'ombre et écoutions d'une oreille distraite le long discours de notre supérieur.

-Alors, pour finir, je vous annonce mes fiançailles avec Tsuki.

Un éclat de sonido, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour rejoindre le centre de la salle pour attaquer Aizen. Celui-ci sourit juste et disparut je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleue avec une illusion. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai pulvérisé mon œil gauche et ai immédiatement repéré Sosuke hors de moi, j'ai chargé un cero et l'ai envoyé sur le traitre. Il para mon attaque et posa sa lame contre ma gorge, tout en ignorant la pression, j'avançais créant une entaille sur mon cou. J'arrivais à ma limite mais au dernier moment, quelque chose me tira en arrière je l'ai regardée avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier attrapa mon bras et démarra à une vitesse folle. A cause de ma perte d'équilibre, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Mon amant ne m'a lâché qu'une fois au milieu du désert il dégaina son zanpakutô et m'attaqua sans attendre. Nous entendions juste nos lames se fracasser l'une contre l'autre et plus rien ne comptait de toute façon, nous devions chacun évacuer notre stress et rien de mieux qu'un combat pour y arriver. Ne penser à rien, juste laisser parler ses instincts et se laisser guider jusqu'à épuisement en plus, contre Ulquiorra, je n'avais pas besoin de me retenir.

Après un petit temps, la puissance dont nous disposions était insuffisante dans un même murmure, nous sommes passés à notre forme libérée. « Englobe, Murciélago » _(Maintenant que je sais la traduction exacte, je la mets. Puis je ne voyais pas quoi mettre comme nom pour le zanpakutô de Tsuki vu que ses pouvoirs viennent d'Ulquiorra) _Une puissance énorme a éclaté dans le désert juste notre reiatsu enfin libéré.

***POV : Gin

J'en connais deux qui doivent prendre leur pied en combattant dans le désert. Sosuke n'a certainement pas dû prévoir la réaction de Tsuki sinon, il aurait prit son zanpakutô pour se défendre. Je dois quand même dire que la petite arrancar serait un bon leader pour remplacer Tôsen et pour mener les assauts sur terre mais il ne faut pas rêver. Même si elle est revenue, c'était plus par obligation que par envie malgré son attirance pour la lune. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné a été la réaction d'Ulquiorra c'est la première fois que je le vois sans son masque mélancolique… Il est assez impressionnant. Tout comme les reiatsus que je ressens pour le moment. Dès que Sosuke aura achevé la fin de sa réunion, j'irai jouer avec les couloirs et former des couples en mettant cette fois-ci Harribell et Akira dans le même réseau j'aurai peut-être droit à des étincelles.

***POV : Ulquiorra.

Calme. Il faut que je reste calme… Je n'y arrive pas ! Si j'avais su qu'en me battant j'évacuerais mon stress aussi vite, j'aurais accepté tous les combats que Grimmjow me lançait avant. A présent, je sais que je n'ai pas à me retenir contre Tsuki.

-Tu vas être la première à voir ma deuxième resureccion tu vas voir ce qu'est le désespoir.

-Je ne me servirai pas de mes pouvoirs de shinigami.

-Je le sais ça n'en sera que plus intéressant pour nous deux.

Sans un mot de plus, je suis passé à ma forme ultime. Ensuite, tout s'est déroulé très rapidement, la lame de Neko fissurée, à bout de souffle, Tsuki a baissé les yeux et s'est arrêtée. Ses yeux sont alors devenus fluorescents et le combat reprit de plus belle. Instinctivement, elle matérialisa la même arme que je possédais sauf que la sienne était d'un bleu lumineux tout comme ses yeux. Autour de nous, l'atmosphère devait être lourde mais peu nous importait, nous avions vraiment besoin de nous défouler.

A bout de forces, je me suis allongé aux côtés de Tsuki. Doucement, je reprenais ma respiration tandis que ma compagne jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je commençais à somnoler lorsque Tsuki lança un kekkai d'un haut niveau rapidement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne veux pas rentrer j'aime le désert. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas un à la Soul Society mais là bas, il y a mon frère.

-Et moi je te suis partout où tu vas.

Tout en souriant, elle s'est redressée et a fait craquer toutes ses articulations dans une multitude de craquements lugubres. Elle se recoucha ensuite dans mes bras et me murmura qu'elle m'aimait chose que je serais incapable de faire même si mes sentiments sont sincères.

Je sentais un souffle régulier dans mon cou j'en déduis donc que Tsuki dormait. Je savais que pour elle, c'était dur d'être entre arrancar et shinigami nous, nous avions eu le choix pour notre transformation. Pas elle. Je l'avais mordue par pur égoïsme, juste pour son physique et son caractère dès la première fois, j'étais tombé sous son charme.

-Mmmmmmmm Ulquiorra, tu libères un drôle de reiatsu.

-Désolé.

-Je ne regrette pas d'être une arrancar j'aurais très bien pu me laisser mourir ou me faire tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Celui que je plains le plus, c'est toi. Tu as vu la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré.

-Oui si j'avais su, j'aurais juste changé de camp pour me rapprocher de toi.

-Ils t'auraient tous tués.

-Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seul.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ni de ce que j'ai vécu. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai atterri à la Soul Society ni comment j'y suis arrivée. Même Toshiro ne le sait pas, c'est pour dire.

-Je ne saurais pas le deviner. La seule façon que je le sache, c'est que tu me racontes. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, je suis même prêt à te raconter ma vie humaine.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Evidemment. C'set à cause de crimes graves que l'on débarque au Hueco Mundo.

-Je sais. C'est Harribell qui tourne autour de la barrière on y va ?

-Beau changement de sujet.

-Je sais.

-Allons-y.

Tsuki a fait éclater le kekkai et immédiatement, la tercera espada est arrivée. Elle nous demanda de bien vouloir la raccompagner à Las Noches car Aizen voulait voir l'ancienne quinta. Tout en soupirant, nous nous sommes mis en route.

*** POV : Tsuki

Je ne me souvenais pas que Sosuke fût aussi saoulant. D'abord, m'inviter à faire un tour dans son palais. Invitation refusée par un : « Tu m'as convoquée pour ça ? C'est trop emmerdant de marcher dans les couloirs. » Ensuite, j'aurais pu aller avec lui mais un j'ai pas faim très ferme fut ma réponse. A la fin, je suis sortie de la salle de réunion pour me rendre dans mes appartements mais tout avait été prévu. Devant moi, les murs bougèrent en soupirant, j'ai appelé Ulquiorra grâce à mon soul pager.

-Dis, il y aurait moyen que tu remplisses la chambre de ton reiatsu et que tu le concentres en particulier sur la porte pour que je retrouve mon chemin ?

-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Non, je vais arriver, juste le temps de faire mon schéma dans ma tête dès que j'aurai trouvé ta pression spirituelle.

-D'accord.

-Merci. J'arrive.

J'ai ressenti la puissance dont j'avais besoin et me sui mise en route en formant un cero. J'arrivais près du mur lorsqu'une annonce a résonné dans tout Las Noches : « La petite Tsuki ferait mieux de se calmer et de rejoindre Aizen-sama au plus vite si elle ne veut pas avoir de gros problèmes. Elle est attendue à la caisse trois. » Suivi d'un ricanement venant d'Ichimaru. Tout en continuant mon chemin, j'ai explosé le mur devant moi ainsi que les suivants pour enfin arriver devant mes quartiers. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je suis rentrée chez moi et me suis de suite dirigée vers Ulquiorra. Il me prit dans ses bras et me demanda ce qui s'est passé.

-Sosuke veut que je passe du temps avec lui mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère rester avec toi et profiter d'être en « vacances » car on ne pourra pas le faire souvent quand on sera de retour chez nous. En plus, je suis crevée alors je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller nous allonger sur le lit.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas autant d'endurance que moi pour tes combats.

-Ca va hein, je n'en peux rien moi. En plus, tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de problèmes après être passée à ma resureccion.

-J'entends encore tes craquements.

-Raison de plus, je vais me coucher.

-J'arrive.

*** POV : Toshiro

Ma journée en compagnie de Kyoko s'est très bien passée nous avons patrouillé ensemble, participé à des cours barbants, avons supporté les babillages incessants de Matsumoto et avons abattu deux-trois hollows de passage. Ensuite, nous étions partis vers la chambre d'hôtel. Là bas, j'avais profité du calme de ma compagne (je ne pouvais plus le nier après notre conversation du midi) pour entrer en contact avec Hyôrinmaru celui-ci me remercia pour le beau temps de la journée et l'exceptionnel calme de la nuit. Il me félicita aussi pour m'être ouvert à quelqu'un et me conseilla d'en profiter en effet, il connaissait mes plans à propos du dernier combat.

-Il fait calme depuis que Tsuki-sama est retournée au Hueco Mundo.

-Elle doit faire tourner les autres en bourrique. Je les plaindrais bien s'ils étaient de notre côté.

-Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'Urahara-san soit tellement occupé ?

-Il doit encore être en train de peaufiner une quelconque invention farfelue.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-Dis, hier tu avais froid c'était mon reiatsu ?

-Non, c'est habituel. Je ne t'ai pas trop embêté ?

-Je suis insomniaque alors j'ai très dur de trouver le sommeil il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Elle me sourit et en passant près de moi m'annonça qu'elle allait aller prendre une douche. Tout en replongeant dans mes pensées, je me suis dit qu'une vie à deux n'était pas si désagréable si j'avais su avant, j'aurais de suite accepté. Sur le temps que Kyoko se lavait, j'ai envoyé mon rapport au soutaichou.


	34. Retour à la Soul Society

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 30 : Retour à la Soul Society.

_ YA-HA ! Me revoici pour un chapitre de Tsuki. J'ai été heureuse de voir que Mayuu suivait toujours cette fanfiction et je voulais te dire deux choses : grand merci et un One Shot t'attend toujours sur le couple de ton choix !_

_ Pour ceux qui l'avaient reconnu, cétait bien le « cri de Guerre » d'Hiruma Yoichi._

***POV : Tsuki

Enfin, mon Hōgyoku sera prêt demain. A présent, tout est prêt pour mon départ mes alliés du Hueco Mundo y compris. Mon plan est parfait et avec la liberté que j'ai eue, tout a été prêt en cinq jours mais je n'y serai jamais arrivée sans l'aide d'Ulquiorra. C'est donc avec une bonne humeur rare que je me suis présentée à la réunion quotidienne de l'espada. Comme d'habitude à présent, j'ai refusé les avances de Sosuke et suis sortie furibonde de la salle en compagnie de mon amant.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés dans nos appartements, j'ai enlacé Ulquiorra et l'ai embrassé avec beaucoup de passion.

-Watashi wa zenkai koko ni ai o tsukuri tai.*

-Tout ce que tu veux Ulquiorra.

Doucement, il me tira vers le lit où il m'allongea avec douceur. Avec une lenteur calculée, il commença a desserrer mon uniforme tout en m'embrassant je sentais ses mains froides effleurer ma peau de plus en plus bas. A mon tour, je déshabillais l'arrancar au-dessus de moi tandis qu'il continuait à s'occuper de moi. Petit à petit, les vêtements tombaient autour du lit et un désir sans nom s'est emparé de moi je venais de laisser prendre le dessus par mes instincts. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, une lueur peu commune allumait ceux d'Ulquiorra. Je suis persuadée que ce qui va nous arriver à tous les deux dans un futur proche va beaucoup nous plaire.

Enfin ce coup de téléphone tant attendu tout en regardant mes alliés, j'ai décroché avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Allô ?

-Hitsugaya taichou tout est prêt mais vous devez savoir que tous les renforts sont rentrés à la Soul Society.

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour que l'on se rencontre là bas ?

-Oui près de la maison Shiba. Est-ce possible ?

-Aucun problème. De combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour vous y rendre ?

-Un quart d'heure au moins.

-Nous serons là.

Après avoir coupé la communication, je me suis étirée et ai regardé la lune une dernière fois. « Je compte sur toi pour avertir les autres de notre départ demain, tu seras envoyé en mission à Karakura. J'y serai et je te donnerai des souls pagers. » Sans attendre de réponses, nous nous sommes mis en route. Deux ombres dans le désert avec la même morphologie.

*** POV : Toshiro

Cinq jours depuis que nous sommes rentrés chez nous lorsque je vais rentrer, je vais subir la mauvaise humeur de Kyoko à propos de mon surplus de travail. Ensuite, quand elle aura achevé de me crier dessus, elle va se jeter à mon cou puis m'embrasser comme tous les jours. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque deux reiatsus éclatèrent quelque part dans le Rukongai. En soupirant, j'ai continué mon mouvement et suis rentré chez moi Kyoko m'attendait mais avait tourné sa tête vers la provenance des puissances.

-Ce sont Ulquiorra et Tsuki-sama ils sont enfin rentrés.

-Question discrétion, c'est raté. Mais pourquoi dans le Rukongai ?

-Il y a une troisième puissance qui arrive accompagnée d'une qui m'est familière.

-Qui crois-tu que ça pourrait bien être ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu le sauras certainement avant moi.

-Je vais sûrement rentrer tard ce soir, ça sent la réunion à plein nez.

Tout en soupirant, j'ai proposé à Kyoko de prendre sa douche avec moi et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'elle accepta mon invitation. En fait, nous avons couché ensemble dès notre retour à la Soul Society et depuis, nous filions le parfait amour avec un grand a.

En sortant de la douche, j'ai entendu l'appel des capitaines tout en regardant l'heure, j'ai soupiré. Mon horloge affichait 22h40 ce qui voulait dire que je retrouverai Kyoko et mon lit pas avant minuit si tout se passait bien.

***POV : Gin

Nous sommes dans la merde parce que Tsuki vient de se barrer pour retourner à la Soul Society avec Ulquiorra. Aizen est furieux et c'est peu dire, c'est à nouveau le bordel, certains arrancars sont introuvables comme Akira et Tako et pour finir, tous les systèmes de sécurité sont morts. Pour résumer, mieux vaut ne pas être convoqué chez Sosuke jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Kira est en train de reconfigurer les systèmes avec Szayel tandis que je dois rassembler une équipe pour descendre dès l'aube à Karakura.

Le seul moment que nous avions eu pour nous reposer a été le repas du soir et encore, dès qu'Aizen est arrivé, nous avons été étouffés par son reiatsu empli de colère. Pour finir ma journée, je me suis endormi dans mon bain malgré les appels de Kira.

**POV : Tsuki.

Enfin, j'ai mon Hōgyoku. Maintenant, il faut que je camouffle sa présence et que j'aille donner mon rapport en compagnie d'Ulquiorra. Comme je m'y attendais, tous les capitaines étaient déjà présents lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

-Hitsugaya taichou, Schiffer Ulquiorra, avez-vous rempli votre mission ?

-Oui soutaichou.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ?

-Simple précaution Sosuke est du genre tenace dans ses illusions.

-Vous passerez à la quatrième division juste après pour vous faire soigner.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, demain ou après, je ne serai plus borgne il faut juste que je me repose un peu.

-Et votre rapport ?

Ulquiorra se releva et demanda à l'assemblée de bien vouloir faire attention sous les protestations des capitaines. Après un soupir à peine camouflé, mon lieutenant a arraché son œil et l'a fait éclater sous les visages surpris de toute l'assemblée.

Pour la réunion, tout s'est passé dans le calme même si nous ressentions de l'anxiété de la part de mes chers collègues. Ulquiorra a fait passer touts les arrancars que je lui demandais et supprimait certaines parties qui ne concernaient en rien le Gotei 13. A la fin de la réunion, nous avons été retenus par le soutaichou.

-Je suppose que vous avez pris des notes manuscrites ?

-En effet mais j'ai été prise de court pour toutes les informations que vous m'avez demandées. Le dossier sera demain à l'aube sur votre bureau ensuite, je descendrai sur terre pour m'arranger avec mes espions et calmer les ardeurs des espadas qui vont apparaître.

-Vous ne nous avez pas communiqué cette information.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste besoin des arrancars présents ici. J'aurai aussi besoin de partir souvent pour le Hueco Mundo pour recevoir des informations et pour scanner les différents reiatsus présents à Las Noches.

-Vous avez carte blanche mais au moindre faux pas, vous serez assignée à résidence.

-Hai soutaichou.

Tout en soupirant, nous nous sommes remis en route pour ma division. En chemin, je chuchotais avec Ulquiorra car les réactions du soutaichou ne m'avaient pas plu.

-Si j'avais su, je serais restée au Hueco Mundo.

-Tu as quitté le pays de la lune pour revenir ici pour ensuite vouloir y retourner ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais très bien que j'ai agis sur un coup de tête tout comme toi tu as fait pour venir ici.

-Tu ferais bien de parler moins fort parce que si quelqu'un nous entend…

-Je m'en fous, celui à qui ma présence gêne, je le démolis et on n'en reparle plus.

-Tsuki, je me demande comment j'ai pu te rendre aussi dangereuse.

-Qui c'est qui me murmurait encore hier, quand il était attaché, qu'il aimait quand je me fiais à mes instincts ?

-On reparlera de ça quand on sera chez toi j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous file.

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un mais ce que j'ai en poche qui a un reiatsu très désagréable tellement il est malsain. C'est dommage que Kisuke n'ait pas encore pu faire la boîte pour nous permettre de le garder calme si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Très bien mais ce soir, tu fais le rapport et tu te reposes car moi, j'ai encore toutes mes capacités parce que moi, personne ne me courrait après à Las Noches.

-Ben non, je vais pas continuer à te courir après quand tu dors avec moi et qu'on vit ensemble. Et puis, je te vois mal avec Sosuke qui te court après note que ça aurait pu être amusant.

Le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra fluctua dangereusement tandis que nous arrivions dans mes quartiers. Tout en souriant, je l'ai enlacé et nous avons achevé le chemin bras dessus, bras dessous comme deux ivrognes. Mon amant me demandait de me calmer discrètement même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Dès que je suis rentrée, je me suis dirigée vers ma salle de bain avec mon livre qui me servait de rapport j'entendis Ulquiorra soupirer et se coucher sur mon lit. J'ai fait couler un bain bien chaud tandis que je commençais à rassembler les objets dont j'aurais besoin pour écrire depuis mon bain.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je me suis rendue dans ma chambre seulement vêtue d'une nuisette et me suis allongée aux côtés d'un Ulquiorra somnolant. Tout en soupirant d'aise, je me suis calée contre son torse et ai placé ma tête dans son cou sur le temps que dans son semi sommeil, il passait un bras possessif autour de ma taille. J'ai juste dormi quelques heures pour qu'à l'aube, le dossier soit sur le bureau du soutaichou. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la dixième division et ai été frapper à la porte de mon frère comme je m'y attendais, c'est la petite arrancar qui m'a ouvert car Toshiro dormait toujours.

-Je descends la première sur terre, tu préviens Haru et vous descendez dans dix minutes.

-Si certains espadas ne t'attaquent pas, c'est qu'ils sont dans notre camp. Fais passer le message à Haru.

-Hai Tsuki-sama !

Sur terre, j'ai refilé les souls pagers à mon espion puis me suis dirigée vers le magasin Urahara pour récupérer le sceau pour mon Hōgyoku. Malheureusement, je me suis fait accoster par Ichimaru qui n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il fallait dire que j'avais revêtu à nouveau le haori de capitaine et que celui-ci était celui de l'homme aux cheveux argentés avant d'être le mien.

Tout en souriant, j'ai engagé le combat contre Gin mais ai vite été stoppée par Ulquiorra sui m'ouvrit un garganta direction Seireitei. J'y suis rentrée à contre cœur pour ensuite pour me diriger vers ma division accompagnée de mon lieutenant la plupart de mes officiers me saluaient ainsi qu'Ulquiorra.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai signé ma paperasserie qui s'était déjà accumulée sur mon bureau puis ai demandé à mon amant s'il voulait m'accompagner au Hueco Mundo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Tu le sais très bien mais je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai après alors j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-D'accord tu crois que tu vas arriver à arriver dans la base ?

-Avec le radar si faible de reiatsu, seuls des hollows intéressants seraient attirés par ça et encore, s'ils y arrivent.

-Tu fais le passage ?

-Après toi.

***POV : Toshiro

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de traîner au lit en compagnie de Kyoko cette dernière m'avait attendu jusqu'à mon retour mais ne me demanda aucunes nouvelles de ma sœur. Malgré ce que les autres taichous pouvaient en dire, nous avons tous été choqués par le rapport de Tsuki. Il est vrai que ressentir les émotions comme ça, voir, comprendre était un grand plus à présent, je comprenais pourquoi Aizen voulait garder ce pouvoir.

Un léger mouvement à côté de moi me fit remarquer qu'en fait, j'avais dû me rendormir quand ma compagne se glissa à nouveau sous l'édredon.

-Tu as dormi ?

-Oui depuis que nous sommes rentrés, je n'ai plus eu trop d'insomnies.

-C'est dû au fait que tu n'es plus seul et que tu as moins de travail vu que je t'aide alors tu stresses moins.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Tout en souriant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kyoko tandis que celle-ci se collait au corps du capitaine de la dixième.

*J'aimerais te faire l'amour une dernière fois ici.

_ Bon, je vous ennuie encore ici pour vous dire que celui/celle qui trouvera les trois arrancars qui sont dans le camp de Tsuki gagnera un One shot avec les conditions qu'il/elle veut dedans._

_ Cette fois c'est la bonne. +_


	35. Fin des préparations

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 31 : Fin des préparations

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Grande nouvelle pour vous : je vis toujours ! Je sais, je devrais me cacher à cause de la vitesse à laquelle je publie et ça ne va pas s'améliorer j'ai examen jusqu'au 21… Mais je vous promets qu'après, je ferais de mon mieux pour être plus rapide._

_ Cette fois, personne n'a trouvé mes trois personnages vous allez bien voir cette fois. Je félicite quand même Mayuu pour avoir trouvé un arrancar ainsi que Aschen qui en a trouvé deux._

_ Je voulais rappeler que Tsuki a tué Nnoitora il y quelques chapitres. Enfin, bonne lecture._

***POV : Tsuki

Une semaine. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour constituer mon espada. Chaque membre était spécial et avait son caractère tous étaient à la base des Adjuchas qui formaient les rebellions.

Mon numéro dix était petit, avait les cheveux rouges avec un œil de la même couleur, le gauche. Il avait une bonne puissance mais sa principale caractéristique était qu'il pouvait se camoufler n'importe où et supprimer son reiatsu, même sous sa forme libérée. Ses cheveux étaient courts et de couleur noire mais on pouvait distinguer une mèche verte derrière son oreille droite. Il s'appelait Mushiga et sa forme libérée était un lézard comme Ulquiorra, il avait gardé une forte capacité pour se régénérer.

La neuf était un peu plus grande que moi, avait de longs cheveux roses pâles qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, ses yeux étaient roses beaucoup plus foncé et très grands. Sa forme libérée est celle d'un guépard son nom est Sokudo.

La huit se prénommait Alpha. C'était une louve avec une puissance trompeuse. Petite, yeux orange, cheveux dans les tons se situant entre le roux et le blond. Elle collait souvent Ulquiorra quand il venait avec moi elle faisait aussi de magnifiques fautes de grammaire au point qu'elle était parfois incompréhensible.

Le sept était très grand, avait les cheveux verts avec des mèches orange fluo ses yeux étaient vairons, un vert et un orange. Je pense qu'avant, c'était un tueur à gages car sa façon de marcher fait penser aux assassins de la deuxième division toujours silencieux, attentif et aux aguets. A présent, sa forme libérée était un pégase.

Le six, toujours fidèle à lui-même passait son temps à râler et provoquer tout le monde sans exception mais son favoris restait quand même Ulquiorra. Etrangement, Grimmjow avait demandé à me rejoindre dans la rébellion contre Aizen.

Le cinq s'appelait Usui, il avait une taille normale, les yeux d'un turquoise presque semblable que celui de mon frère, il était blond. Il s'entendait très bien avec Grimmjow pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils aiment tous les deux se battre. La seule chose que je n'aimais pas, c'est qu'il passait son temps à coller toute la gente féminine qu'il voyait moi y compris.

Ulquiorra avait repris sa place de cuarta même si je n'étais pas très enthousiaste pour cette idée.

La numéro trois est Harribell elle a décidé de me suivre car je n'étais pas comme les deux dirigeants de Las Noches et aussi car j'étais une fille.

Le numéro deux est un lion à la base grand, musclé, motivé, puissant et avec un charisme. Raion est son prénom il avait un œil blanc et l'autre bleu très clair. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et étaient châtain clair.

Le primera espada venait très rarement à la base préférant rester avec Lilinette et dormir dans son immense lit pourtant, il en avait un dans ses appartements mais après tout, Stark surveillait tout ce qu'il se passait à Las Noches et au moindre problème, je recevais un avertissement.

Dans ma base, chacun avait ses appartements et il y avait deux salles d'entraînement à disposition. Tous mes nouveaux arrancars portaient des bracelets pour limiter leur reiatsu, seuls Grimmjow, Harribell et Stark en portaient. Quelques fois, Kyoko et Haru m'accompagnaient et en profitaient pour aller chasser prudemment. La seule chose qui me gênait restait le soutaichou il voulait toujours savoir ce que j'avais fait lors de mon séjour au Hueco Mundo.

***POV : Toshiro

Tsuki s'en va souvent au pays de la lune mais elle n'oublie pas son devoir en tant que taichou. Parfois, je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir le coup en plus, elle semble de plus en plus préoccupée. Peut-être que la date arrive, et évidemment, je ne saurai pas faire changer l'avis de Tsuki. C'est vrai que je pourrais en parler à Ulquiorra mais dans ce cas, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau car ma sœur serait capable de me tuer.

En étant perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai sursauté quand Kyoko m'a pris dans ses bras.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Que fait ma sœur au Hueco Mundo ? Pourquoi part-elle si souvent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial là bas ?

-Tout hollow se sent chez lui au pays de la lune comme toi à la Soul Society elle part pour vérifier si les autres ne font pas les cons chez Aizen.

-Sérieusement, que se passe-t-il là bas pour que même le soutaichou ne soit pas au courant ?

-Demande à Tsuki-sama de t'emmener au Hueco Mundo et tu verras. Je ne peux rien dire ou alors, ce sera la dernière chose.

-Je ne la laisserai pas faire, il faudra qu'elle m'élimine avant toi.

-Tsuki-sama est très forte au kidô, elle manie les sorts de niveau nonante sans invocation et même en puissance, je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un puisse la battre. Pas même Sosuke Aizen et tu sais bien qu'elle n'hésitera pas à t'attaquer en plus, si elle perd le contrôle, mieux vaut qu'Ulquiorra soit là.

En haussant les épaules, je me suis dit que ma vie était sans importance et ai pris mon soul pager pour composer le numéro de Tsuki. Malheureusement, elle était indisponible pour le moment. En soupirant, j'ai annoncé à Kyoko que je lui consacrais ma journée un grand sourire a illuminé ses traits. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, ma compagne reçut un appel et quand elle décrocha, j'ai pu entendre la voix de ma sœur.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir, j'ai trouvé des sbires d'Aizen et je pars chasser avec Raion, Haru, Harribell et Ulquiorra.

-Mais, et Toshiro ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui présenter nos amis et leur expliquer que c'est un allié n'oublie pas les bracelets, pour lui, il en faut au moins deux.

-Hai Tsuki-sama !

L'appel se termina et avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, j'ai eu deux anneaux autour de mon poignet ce qui fit une chute dans mon reiatsu ma compagne avait eu exactement la même chose puis a ouvert un portail vers le Hueco Mundo.

Nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit qui ressemblait à la salle d'entraînement d'Urahara mais en beaucoup plus grand et plus impressionnant. Dès que nous sommes arrivés dans la salle principale, je me suis arrêté à l'entrée. En effet, douze paires d'yeux me fixaient mais à mon grand étonnement, j'ai aperçu Harribell et Grimmjow. Il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'ils étaient à la botte d'Aizen.

-Chère espada, je vous présente mon grand frère, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-C'est donc ça que tu foutais ici ? Mais t'es pas bien !

-Viens avec moi dans mes appartements je sens que les autres ne vont pas être heureux d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire.

-En effet, je crois que ça vaut mieux.

J'ai suivi ma sœur dans un dédale de couloirs pour arriver à une magnifique chambre avec un immense lit à baldaquin. Sans y faire attention, Tsuki s'est dirigée vers un bureau et s'est assise dessus.

-Engueule-moi un bon coup puis ce sera à mon tour.

-Tu es irresponsable ! Des arrancars, il y a même le primera espada d'Aizen ! Tu joues à quoi ! Imagine-toi si tu subis une rébellion, tu feras comment ?

-Ils sont beaucoup trop faibles pour battre Ulquiorra, Harribell, Grimmjow, Stark, Haru, Kyoko et moi-même tous ensemble.

-Et si l'un d'eux te trahit ?

-Je suis apte à maintenir mes troupes dans le bon chemin et puis tout le monde connait la politique de la maison.

-Marche ou crève.

-Ajoute aussi « Avec moi ou plus du tout ».

-Le soutaichou est au courant ?

-Non mais s'il l'est à ton retour, considère-toi comme mort et dans des conditions peu enviables.

-Je le sais mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Nous, les arrancars sommes loyaux quand nous avons un engagement.

-Et ceux d'Aizen ?

-Acceptez-vous de faire un petit bout de chemin avec moi et accessoirement détruire la Soul Society. Je n'ai trouvé aucun engagement là dedans, juste une proposition.

-Je maintiens que c'est totalement irresponsable !

-Pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste tu pourrais au moins me laisser ça tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment ?

-L'assaut se déroulera dans une semaine je vais juste passer à la Soul Society ce soir prévenir le soutaichou de l'avancée de Las Noches puis régler certaines choses avec Kisuke pour finir par retourner ici et profiter de ce qu'il me reste.

-Et moi, je vais me retrouver tout seul ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet égoïsme à deux balles ?

-Je suis une arrancar nous ne voyons que nos propres intérêts et parfois, nous nous mettons en couple alors, dis-toi que nous avons un seul partenaire sur notre vie quand nous avons trouvé le bon. Tu crois peut-être que nous sommes cons à ce point ? Tu sais, pour le dire franchement, je préfère la société du Hueco Mundo à la Soul Society.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu es celle à plaindre ? Sur une même bataille, j'ai vu Hinamori mourir et toi te faire transformer. Après on s'étonne qu'Hitsugaya taichou soit seul dans son monde et qu'il travaille beaucoup.

-Nous savions tous les trois les risques que nous prenions quand nous nous sommes inscrits à l'académie. Maintenant, si tu peux m'excuser, il faut que j'aille tuer quelqu'un.

-Tu pars où ?

-Las Noches si je ne suis pas là dans cinq heures, tu diras à Ulquiorra que Kisuke à une lettre pour lui.

-Tsu…Ki

Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de la rappeler qu'elle était partie très rapidement. Durant quelques instants, je sui resté à réfléchir dans sa chambre puis me suis décidé à retourner auprès de quelqu'un que je connais, que ce soit Haru, Kyoko ou même Ulquiorra mais étrangement, personne n'était dans la grande salle. Je regardais autour de moi lorsqu'une vague de reiatsu énorme se fit ressentir prudemment, je me suis dirigé vers la source de cette puissance et ai vu quelque chose qui me choqua Tsuki, attachée avec de multiples sorts de Kidô et avec des zanpakutôs contre sa gorge pour le calmer.

Il semblait que les autres n'avaient pas ressenti ma présence et je les en remerciais car je n'avais pas envie de me frotter à ma sœur dans cet état là. A présent, je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'Ulquiorra, Harribell, Raion et Stark pour surveiller ma sœur tous les autres étaient retournés se reposer dans leurs appartements et j'avais suivi Kyoko pour ne pas rester seul. Malheureusement pour moi, ma compagne me faisait la gueule pour ce qui s'était passé.

***POV : Gin

Je me demande bien où sont partis Grimmjow, Harribell et Stark ça fait bien une dizaine d'heures qu'ils sont partis se défouler dans le désert. Sosuke me dit que l'on doit avoir confiance en ces trois là car ils étaient leurs atouts pour la grande bataille mais même s'il dit ça, quelque chose me turlupine : pourquoi tous les trois ensemble te sans leurs fraccions ?

J'ignore vraiment ce qu'il va se passer durant cette bataille mais je sens que ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu et quand j'en parle à Aizen, il me prend de haut et me rappelle qu'aucun de ses plans n'a échoué.

*** : Tsuki

Deux heures que je suis immobilisée avec ces sorts à la con ! Deux heures que j'essaie de me libérer ! Deux heures que je veux aller me défouler et que j'en suis privée !

-Ulquiorra, je te promets de rester libère-moi.

-Je vais aller demander à Kyoko de ramener Hitsugaya taichou chez lui pour qu'il y reste.

-Stark, tu peux me faire confiance souviens-toi quand j'ai modifié mon rapport pour effacer cet incident. Harribell, je t'ai remis en contact avec Ichigo et toi aussi Grimmjow. Bon, j'avoue que je te connais depuis peu Raion mais tu pourrais bien faire ça pour moi non ?

-Non. Ulquiorra-sama a raison de dire que ça équivaut à un suicide.

-Tant qu'il n'est pas là, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit après la bataille, où que vous alliez, restez tous ensemble et veillez à ce que les autres restent dans le droit chemin.

-Hai Tsuki-sama.

Ils m'on libérée au retour d'Ulquiorra et avec un sourire rassurant, je leur ai annoncé que j'allais arranger certaines choses puis que je viendrai passer la semaine avec eux. Sur ces paroles, je suis partie vers chez Urahara pour mettre les derniers détails au point.

Il m'attendait comme prévu et me fit rentrer sans hésiter. Nous avons alors commencé notre récapitulatif pour la semaine.

-Tu es sûr ? 50 ans ?

-Ca peut varier un peu mais ça tape souvent dans ces zones là.

-Et pour la mémoire et les pouvoirs ?

-Je pense que si la personne est fort attachée à telle ou telle chose, elle n'oubliera pas. Pour les pouvoirs, je dirais au plus cinq ans mais je me base sur des calculs.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, fait et fera pour moi.

-Je ne le ferais pas pour n'importe qui.

-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai donné j'espère qu'ils ne le prendront pas mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y veillerai.

Je suis partie le cœur lourd pour aller ensuite à la Soul Society mettre tout en place pour dans un peu plus d'une semaine après tout, on avait le droit de faire ça en prévision. Arrivée chez le soutaichou, j'ai inspiré une bonne fois avant de rentrer.

-Hitsugaya taichou, je suppose que vous venez au cas où ?

-En effet pourquoi ?

-Votre frère vient de quitter.

-Quel con ! Enfin, je souhaite que Schiffer Ulquiorra devienne le taichou de la troisième dès le lendemain de la bataille je me retirerai des armées de la cour.

-Et que vaut ce départ ?

-Vous verrez en tant voulu. J'espère aussi que vous accepterez mes collaborateurs s'ils se présentent pour grossir vos rangs et qu'ils auront des postes décents.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux.

-Merci je ne quitte plus le Hueco Mundo jusqu'à la bataille. A la prochaine soutaichou.

Je suis sortie avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. Avec de rapides pas de sonido, je me suis rendue au cimetière où était enterrée Momo et me suis recueillie sur sa tombe pour ensuite me diriger vers celle de ma grand-mère pour faire de même. Mon dernier voyage a été là où j'ai grandi, au beau milieu de Rukongai je me suis alors allongée sur le toit de la maison que j'ai habitée il y a longtemps et ai laissé couler mes larmes pour la première fois depuis que je sui un arrancar.

-S'ils savaient…


	36. Dernière semaine Ulquiorra

Tsuki

Chapitre 32 : Dernière semaine – Ulquiorra.

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai encore une annonce à faire : je travaille sur word95 donc il se peut que la présentation soit un peu (beaucoup) modifiée mais il faut s'en prendre à ma mère qui ma prit mon cher et tendre Toshiba…(Oui, mon portable a un nom °°') En espérant que vous m'excuserez…

_Meliane, en fait, Tsuki croit qu'elle est plus forte qu'Aizen faudra voir si elle a raison ou pas. Pour l'espada et la démission, tu découvriras dans quelques chapitres car cette histoire touche à sa fin._

_ Comme je disais à Meliane, cette histoire touche à sa fin car j'ai vraiment été brisée dans mon élan par celui qui a déchiré mon cahier il y a quelques mois. Même si j'adore cette histoire, je commence à prendre ça pas comme une corvée mais je suis déçue du tournant qu'elle a prit. Je pense qu'il doit rester maximum six ou sept chapitres plus l'épilogue qui est déjà écrit en partie donc je dirais que la fin approche. Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même._

***POV : Ulquiorra.

Après que l'on ait libéré Tsuki, elle est partie de suite vers une destination inconnue de nous tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtise. En soupirant, je me suis dirigé vers la salle principale où tous les autres attendaient.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut aller chasser comme c'était prévu ?

-J'aimerais bien y aller si ça ne vous dérange pas, Ulquiorra-sama.

-Deux autres volontaires ?

Deux mains se levèrent et le groupe fut désigné : Mushiga, Usui et Tenma (le numéro sept) partiraient chasser tandis que les autres resteraient calmement ici, moi y compris. Dès que nos trois alliés sont partis, Harribell, Stark et Grimmjow sont retournés à Las Noches. Dans un soupir, je me suis dirigé vers mes appartements pour y être au calme. J'allais franchir la porte lorsqu'on m'appela.

-Ulquiorra-sama, c'est quoi qu'on doit faire ?

-Alpha, on ne le dit pas comme ça.

-Mince, je m'es encore trompée.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de lire le livre que Tsuki t'a donné ?

-J'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Raion de te l'expliquer ?

-Il dort.

-Occupes-toi moi je vais aller dormir.

-Tsuki-sama c'est quand qu'elle revient ?

-Quand elle aura fini ce qu'elle doit faire.

-Je vais aller m'entraîner.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Je me suis enfin débarrassé d'Alpha et de sa grammaire incomparable. Je me demande où Tsuki l'a trouvée mais elle a trouvé une perle rare, heureusement qu'elle a un peu de puissance car sinon, je me demande ce qu'elle deviendrait.

Tsuki n'est pas rentrée cette nuit je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire. Apparemment, elle n'a pas été à Las Noches sinon les trois autres me l'auraient ramené. Comment je vais faire pour diriger cette meute d'arrancars en son absence ? Et s'il était arrivé un problème à Tsuki et qu'elle était bloquée dans un endroit peu recommandable ? Non, je me pose trop de questions, ma maîtresse est puissante et sait se défendre mais quand même, elle aurait pu me prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Au moins pour que je sache comment arranger la journée de notre espada.

Ca fait à présent trois jours que Tsuki n'est pas rentrée et donc que j'ai dû m'occuper des troupes. Je dois dire que je m'y suis mis à contre cœur mais bon, nous n'avions pas droit à un seul faux pas donc je restais vigilant et attendais des nouvelles de l'actuel taichou de la troisième division.

Allongé dans « le coin nature » c'est-à-dire un coin rempli de plantes vertes avec une source chaude, je réfléchissais pour trouver un endroit où pourrait être Tsuki mais plus je réfléchissais moins je me disais que cette absence était normale. Un reiatsu de shinigami apparut dans la planque ainsi que celui de Kyoko sûrement Toshiro qui venait prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. En effet, je l'entendais s'approcher vers moi.

-Que me vaut la visite du grand Hitsugaya Toshiro ?

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Tsuki. Peux-tu me dire où elle se trouve ?

-Tsuki est partie depuis maintenant trois jours et est introuvable et injoignable parce qu'elle a laissé on soul pager ici.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Probablement. En tout cas, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dois diriger l'espada si elle ne revient pas vite, je crains pour une rébellion.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Demande à ton quatrième siège de diriger ta division et barre-toi sans rien dire. On verra comment ils vont réagir dans ta division. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué la tension mais c'est dur à canaliser.

-Il n'y a pas de tension ici à la Soul Society, on prépare tout pour dans quatre jours. Pour dire, je n'ai même plus le temps pour moi. On s'est éclipsé pour venir prendre des nouvelles car nous n'en avons plus eu depuis trois jours.

-Stationnaire pour le moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va tous les descendre avant vous.

-Et que vont devoir faire les shinigamis ?

-Si possible soigner les blessés et nous aider en cas de problème.

-Des nouvelles de Las Noches ?

-Gin se doute de quelque chose alors les autres font profil bas et ne sortent plus ou presque.

-C'est pas bon.

-Je sais.

Nous avons encore parlé un peu de stratégie et d'organisation quand un portail s'ouvrit directement dans la petite salle. Comme je m'y attendais, Tsuki en est sortie mais dans un sale état. Son haori était totalement déchiré, elle était borgne, une belle hémorragie coulait de son cou qui était bien entaillé, elle avait une jambe hors service pour le moment et pour témoigner de la puissance de ses adversaires, elle était en bankai sous sa forme libérée. J'ai juste eu le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Sans un mot, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et accompagné de Toshiro, nous nous sommes dirigés vers mes appartements pour aller soigner Tsuki.

Elle n'a repris connaissance que quelques heures après son arrivée et elle était dans un sale état. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, un faible sourire illumina ses traits et elle posa sa main contre ma joue.

-Aizen nous a bien eus. Il a formé une deuxième espada bien plus puissante que la première. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard et je peux dire que j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir si le primera n'était pas intervenu parce que je suis une belle arrancar égarée dans le Hueco Mundo, vous ne m'auriez jamais revue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant ces trois jours ?

-Le premier jour, j'ai été vagabonder dans le Rukongai à la chasse aux souvenirs. Le deuxième, je l'ai passé chez les vizards pour leur expliquer ce que j'avais prévu et le dernier jour donc aujourd'hui, j'ai flâné dans le Hueco Mundo à la recherche d'un Vasto Lorde pour essayer de manger quelque chose avant de rentrer ici. Je suis tellement énervée que je tuerais le premier qui vient m'énerver. Sinon, ça s'est bien passé ici ?

-Je n'aime pas diriger les troupes et en plus, je ne suis pas le plus puissant ici.

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis revenue. Je vais aller rassurer les autres.

-Tu devrais te reposer tu dois reprendre des forces pour fin de la semaine.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille d'ailleurs, quand on regarde mon frère, on se rend compte qu'il est plus grand que moi.

Tsuki a voulu se lever mais sa jambe s'est dérobée sous elle et j'ai juste eu le temps de la rattraper. Dans un soupir résigné, elle me demanda de l'allonger sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer mais lorsque j'ai voulu rester, elle me demanda de la laisser seule avec son frère. Je suis sorti sans dire un mot après tout, je ne suis que l'amant de Tsuki et je sais pertinemment que je ne saurai pas tout ce que je veux savoir sur elle.

Toshiro est ressorti comme si de rien n'était mais son reiatsu fluctuait beaucoup trop pour un shinigami de son niveau il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Tsuki. En soupirant, je me suis rendu dans la salle commune et ai expliqué la situation à l'espada présente en expliquant bien que notre leader devait absolument se reposer et que pour ce faire, elle devait être au calme. Tous les arrancars hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et repartirent chacun vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.

Il a seulement fallu une nuit et la fin de journée pour que Tsuki soit sur pieds. A présent, il reste trois jours avant la bataille finale et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et ce dernier augmente au fil des jours qui nous rapprochent de la date. Pas une peur pour moi, tuer ne me gêne pas et je suis conscient des risques mais quelque chose me tracasse à propos de Tsuki. Elle n'est plus comme avant. Elle semble résignée à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas à quoi et je n'arrive pas à lire en elle comme avant. Aujourd'hui, elle a convoqué tous les arrancars et a prévenu nos trois espions de la situation ainsi que tous les autres on dirait que tout ce qu'elle fait est déjà prévu à l'avance.

Quand je suis arrivé dans nos appartements, j'ai senti une bouche recouvrir la mienne et des mains se glisser dans mes cheveux. Rien que ces actions nous promettaient une nuit torride.

Les jours qui ont suivi n'ont pas été tristes : ballades à deux dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, tête à tête dans le coin nature, écarts de conduite dans des coins sombres de la base,… Jamais je n'ai imaginé Tsuki comme ça pas que ça me dérange mais si je l'avais su plutôt, j'en aurais profité. En y repensant, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle fait, profiter.

La dernière nuit a été grandiose. Tout comme dans les films des humains, quand je suis rentré dans les appartements, tout était plongé dans le noir et seules quelques bougies éclairaient le chemin vers la salle de bains. Tsuki m'attendait là bas, sous la douche mais de dos ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, je devinais ses formes malgré la buée présente sur les vitres et comme hypnotisé, je me suis déshabillé et me suis collé contre le corps du taichou de la troisième division.

Cette nuit, je ne saurais jamais l'oublier. Nous avons fait l'amour maintes et maintes fois à bien y penser, ça m'a fait penser à des adieux. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de raison pour se dire adieu nous sommes tous les deux puissants et avons deux armées prêtes pour nous.

Devant le garganta, Tsuki nous répétait pour la dernière fois la tactique que nous devions appliquer. Sans la moindre appréhension, nous sommes tous partis vers Karakura.


	37. Dernière semaine Gin

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 33 Dernière semaine – Gin.

_Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Gin de s'y coller. Ce chapitre est très, très, très court par rapport aux autres mais je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée avec ce personnage donc voilà… Bonne lecture._

POV : Gin

Les sorties de Grimmjow, Harribell et Stark sont assez étranges surtout si on tient compte de leurs relations. En effet, tout le monde sait que la blonde ne supporte pas Grimmjow, que ce dernier cherche les ennuis à des kilomètres et que Stark n'aime pas les gens qui font du bruit. Pourtant, ça fait maintenant un mois qu'ils sortent tous les trois durant des heures et que leurs reiatsus sont introuvables j'en ai déjà parlé à Sosuke mais il se contente de sourire et de me dire de ne pas m'en inquiéter, ça me perturbe. Et pour ne rien arranger, l'assaut final se déroule dans une semaine.

Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, nous sommes convoqués à une réunion des espadas mais cette fois, il y aura du changement parce que je sais que je vais être muté dans une annexe secrète de Las Noches pour surveiller la vraie espada d'Aizen. De ce qu'il m'a dit, ces arrancars là sont beaucoup plus violents et puissants que les autres. Le point positif est que je n'ai qu'à me monter plusieurs fois par jour et leur donner quelques ordres pour avoir la paix je pourrai donc profiter un maximum de Kira avant qu'il ne soit lui aussi transformé.

En faisant mes bagages, je suis retombé sur mon haori de taichou ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revêtu que je l'avais oublié mais rien à faire, mon statut de chef me manque quand même un peu. C'est vrai que petit à petit, j'ai un peu recréé mon ancienne vie en tant que shinigami : les meubles aménagés comme mon bureau, mes airs moqueurs qui m'avaient quittés, Kira et j'en passe. J'espère juste que Sosuke n'est pas au courant sinon il risque de me passer un savon.

Arrivé dans l'annexe, je me suis débarrassé de mes bagages et ai visité un peu pour le moment, Kira est en train de subir la transformation en vizard et il faut absolument que je me calme. Si ça continue, je ne vivrai pas vieux.

Dès que j'ai trouvé ma chambre, je me suis étendu dans mon lit et ai attendu d'avoir des nouvelles d'Izuru pour prévoir quelque chose. En fermant les yeux, j'ai imaginé des choses les plus tordues les unes que les autres à faire subir à mon amant. Je n'ai daigné bouger que lorsque mon soul pager se mit à sonner.

-Moshi moshi, c'est Gin ici.

-Allô Gin, cesse de faire l'imbécile et écoute.

-Je te suis toute ouïe, seigneur Aizen.

-Il faut mieux que tu soies assit ou couché.

-Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai dû tuer Izuru Kira il était incontrôlable et bien trop dangereux, même pour nous. Je te laisse choisir un arrancar pour le remplacer. On se revoit dans une semaine.

La communication s'est coupée durant que mon monde s'écroulait. Seul, je me retrouvais à nouveau seul et Rangiku n'est pas là non plus. A quoi me sert encore de vivre ? Je n'ai plus rien Rangiku est avec son taichou, Kira est mort, Sosuke s'occupe de tous les arrancars et je me retrouve à nouveau dans un environnement inconnu entouré d'inconnus. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Dans un soupir, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain et me suis fait couler un jacuzzi rempli de bain moussant.

Quatre jours à présent que je me morfonds et que je ne mange presque plus. De toute manière, j'ai décidé de mourir durant la bataille donc ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de remonter la pente personne ne sera heureux si je survis alors à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme cette petite garce de Tsuki qui elle a toujours amant, famille et amis moi je n'ai plus rien de cela. En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, il ne me reste plus que demain puis après, ce sera la fête finale.

Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour au Hueco Mundo alors autant que j'en profite. Après avoir pris une douche, je suis parti me mêler à la foule pour me trouver une proie. En fait, c'est chose facile dans ce coin du palais tous ces arrancars ont des sourires lubriques aux coins des lèvres et il n'est pas rare de voir des scènes pour adultes dans les couloirs sombres. Le plus difficile est de trouver celui qui est d'accord de s'amuser avec un shinigami.

Après une demi-heure de négociations, je suis parvenu à convaincre le primera de coucher avec moi mais il a accepté à condition que le seconda se joigne à nous. C'est donc à trois que nous nous sommes dirigés vers mes appartements.

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais et dans des conditions hard comme je les aime le seul inconvénient est qu'il est impossible de dominer les deux meilleurs espadas en même temps. A mon grand désespoir au début, j'étais le soumis mais en fait, c'est même mieux que de dominer. Ca a été une dernière fois exceptionnelle même si j'aurais préféré coucher avec Kira.

Je peux dire que je n'en souviendrai de ces sorts d'emprisonnement, des ces coups, de ces caresses, de ces morsures, de ce plaisir mais de cette douleur aussi celle de faire une partie de jambe en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que celui que celui que j'aime. Oui, j'aimais Izuru Kira, mon ancien lieutenant et amant.

C'est aujourd'hui que je dois descendre avec la vraie espada sur terre et comme me l'a demandé Aizen, je leur ai récité le discours qu'il avait prévu.

-Mes chers arrancars, aujourd'hui est le grand jour où nous allons tuer les shinigamis et anéantir la Soul Society pour pouvoir créer l'Ouken grâce à la ville de Karakura. La bataille devrait être facile car les shinigamis ne sont ni puissants ni résistants je vous ouvre le garganta mais laissez-moi arriver avant que vous ne commenciez à vous amuser.


	38. Dernière semaine Toshiro

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 34 : Dernière semaine – Toshiro

_ Merci beaucoup à Elo17 pour sa review et aux autres qui sont passés. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances (et de bonnes révisions à ceux qui ont des repêches) ainsi que du beau temps et plein de bonne humeur._

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est Toshiro et quelqu'un qui s'y collent devinez qui est la deuxième personne et je vous ferai un drabble ou OS au choix dans un des animes suivants : Bleach, Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn et Eyeshield21. (N'oubliez pas de me dire votre couple et le scénario quand vous répondez ce sera plus facile pour moi.)_

_ Certains dialogues seront en italique pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils apparaissent dans le chapitre 32. _

_ Bonne chance et bonne lecture !_

POV : Toshiro

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ses quatre vérités à Tsuki mais elle l'a cherché une espada d'arrancars ! Je me demande si elle connaît le mot responsabilité et voilà que Kyoko me râle dessus il ne manquait plus que ça. L'avantage, maintenant, je sais ce que je dois faire cette dernière semaine dont les trois derniers jours seront des congés. A présent, je sais qui me remplacera s'il y a un problème durant la grande bataille et d'un côté, je m'en sens soulagé.

Dans un soupir, je suis rentré chez moi pour affronter le chat sauvage Kyoko est tellement en colère qu'elle est partie dormir dans le canapé. Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer le seul point positif est que maintenant, je dépasse Tsuki question taille. Ma croissance a enfin débuté et franchement, ce n'est pas trop tôt de mon point de vue.

Dès que je suis arrivé dans le salon, j'ai eu droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de ma compagne. Je ne le supporterai plus longtemps ça, c'est une chose qui est sûre et certaine. J'ai des limites qu'il ne faut pas dépasser et je peux avouer que Kyoko est dans la zone rouge. Tout en l'ignorant, je suis passé à côté d'elle et me suis dirigé vers ma bibliothèque pour prendre un quelconque bouquin dans le but de m'occuper l'esprit. Après un certain temps, j'ai senti l'ouverture d'un garganta juste à côté de moi et ai cru apercevoir Tsuki. Sans faire plus attention, je me suis replongé dans ma lecture pour enfin me rendre compte que quelque chose était posé sur ma table un trousseau de clefs accompagné d'un mot.

A la fin de mon livre, je me suis décidé à regarder ce qu'il faisait inscrit sur le bout de papier. Seuls quelques mots étaient gribouillés : « Si Kyoko est insupportable, va dormir chez moi sans le lui dire. Bonne semaine grand frère, Tsuki. » Dans un soupir, je me suis levé et ai fourré le petit trousseau dans ma poche pour ensuite me diriger vers les appartements de la troisième division.

A mon grand désespoir, personne n'est venu me rejoindre la nuit et évidemment, il a fallu que je passe une nuit blanche et pire encore, plongé dans mes souvenirs. En fait, le « grand frère » laissé par Tsuki n'indiquait rien de bon car les seules fois où elle m'a appelé comme ça, c'est avant une mission où on l'a retrouvée presque morte et la seconde est au moment où elle se faisait mordre par Ulquiorra. Je suis sûr à présent que la dernière fois où je verrai ma sœur sera sur le champ de bataille et vraiment plus après à ce moment là, nous parlerons d'elle au passé.

Le matin, je me suis rendu à la réunion quotidienne des capitaines en croisant quelques regards étonnés de la part d'officiers de la troisième division. Une fois arrivé, j'ai attendu que Kenpachi arrive pour que notre briefing commence et comme les jours précédents, nous n'apprenions rien le plan était déjà prévu et en fait, c'était plus pour nous mettre en confiance -si on peut dire- que la réunion avait lieu.

Dans ma division, j'ai croisé Matsumoto une bouteille de Saké à la main en train de discuter avec Abarai. Je suis passé à côté d'eux dans un soupir et me suis rendu dans mes bureaux afin d'achever ma paperasse là bas, Kyoko était en train d'empiler les nouveaux papiers arrivés le matin même.

-Merci Kyoko.

-Oui, je vais y aller si t'as besoin d'aide, appelle Matsumoto.

-J'en ai marre. Tu attends que je rentre dans une colère noire et que je ne sache plus me contrôler ou tu te calmes ?

-Pas besoin de me menacer. Ce que tu as dit à Tsuki-sama est impardonnable elle a fait tout ça pour vous aider, shinigamis.

-Tu ferais bien de profiter des shinigamis parce que je vais te dire que je n'ai même pas envie de me battre et encore moins de survivre pour le peu d'importance que j'ai, tout le monde vivra bien sans moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Je vais te dire une chose et retiens la bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Après cette guerre, le nom « Hitsugaya » sera de l'histoire ancienne.

-Att…

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'écouter la fin de ce que ma compagne avait à me dire. D'un geste rageur, j'ai ouvert un Senkaimon et ai atterri devant le magasin Urahara. Vu que le gérant était indisponible, j'ai attendu dans la salle d'entraînement et en ai profité pour essayer de retrouver mon calme en compagnie de Hyôrinmaru après un petit quart d'heure, Urahara est venu me chercher avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Hitsugaya taichou ?

-J'aimerais quelques renseignements.

-Mais bien sûr, en fonction de ce que je sais.

Le reste de ma journée, je l'ai passé sur terre en compagnie d'Ichigo et de sa clique. Durant l'après midi, le shinigami remplaçant a disparu quelques heures avant de réapparaître fatigué. Comme si de rien n'était, il m'annonça qu'il avait vu ma sœur mais quand je lui ai demandé où, il m'a juste dit que c'était dans un endroit secret mais qu'elle se portait bien.

Le soir, je suis rentré chez moi et ai directement été prendre une douche puis me coucher sans passer par la case manger et sans recevoir un simple « bonne nuit » _(merci Monopoly)_. A cause de mon manque de sommeil, je me suis endormi et ai eu un sommeil sans rêves.

Le matin, j'ai encore sauté mon déjeuner et me suis rendu à cette foutue réunion qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. En sortant de celle-ci, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus que quatre jours en plus de celui-ci à passer seul et l'air de rien, ça me déprimait.

La mort dans l'âme, je suis retourné chez moi et ai pris le livre qui trônait sur la table basse. Dans un soupir, j'ai débuté ma lecture sans grande motivation mais je me suis arrêté quand j'ai aperçu Kyoko par-dessus mon bouquin.

-Tu veux venir au Hueco Mundo avec moi ?

-Je ne te gêne pas ?

-Je m'excuse je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça avec toi.

-C'est pas grave. Allons-y et je présenterai mes excuses à ma sœur.

-Pour ce que tu as dit hier…

-Je verrai bien au moment voulu et en fonction de ce que je saurai faire mais dis-toi bien qu'on ne sait pas éviter l'inévitable.

-Je le sais.

Dans une bonne humeur retrouvée, nous sommes sortis de chez moi et avant d'ouvrir le garganta, nous avons parcouru quelques rues du Seireitei où nous avons croisé Matsumoto et Abarai dans une grande discussion dans laquelle ma lieutenant était presque en larmes. Kyoko m'a alors lancé un regard interrogateur puis d'un commun accord, nous sommes partis vers une ruelle déserta pour ouvrir le portail.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés dans la base de Tsuki, un sentiment désagréable mais à présent familier s'installa dans mon ventre. Après un simple regard autour de moi, j'ai compris que ma sœur n'était pas là et dans un soupir, je me suis approché de Raion pour lui demander où se trouvait Ulquiorra. D'une voix fatiguée, il m'annonça qu'il se trouvait dans le coin nature mais qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Dans la fameuse salle nature, le cuarta espada de Tsuki était allongé et fixait le plafond avec intérêt. Calmement, je me suis approché jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ulquiorra vienne briser le silence pesant de la pièce.

_-Que me vaut la visite du grand Hitsugaya Toshiro ?_

_-Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Tsuki. Peux-tu me dire où elle se trouve ?_

_-Tsuki est partie depuis maintenant trois jours et est introuvable et injoignable parce qu'elle a laissé on soul pager ici._

_-C'est de ma faute._

_-Probablement. En tout cas, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dois diriger l'espada si elle ne revient pas vite, je crains pour une rébellion._

_-Et en quel honneur ?_

_-Demande à ton quatrième siège de diriger ta division et barre-toi sans rien dire. On verra comment ils vont réagir dans ta division. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué la tension mais c'est dur à canaliser._

_-Il n'y a pas de tension ici à la Soul Society, on prépare tout pour dans quatre jours. Pour dire, je n'ai même plus le temps pour moi. On s'est éclipsé pour venir prendre des nouvelles car nous n'en avons plus eu depuis trois jours._

_-Stationnaire pour le moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va tous les descendre avant vous._

_-Et que vont devoir faire les shinigamis ?_

_-Si possible soigner les blessés et nous aider en cas de problème._

_-Des nouvelles de Las Noches ?_

_-Gin se doute de quelque chose alors les autres font profil bas et ne sortent plus ou presque._

_-C'est pas bon._

_-Je sais._

Nous avons continué à parler de la stratégie de Tsuki surtout à propos du rôle que la Soul Society devrait jouer dans cette guerre. En fait, nous n'aurions presque rien à faire car l'espada de Tsuki s'occupera de tout et apparemment, il y aurait aussi une aide extérieure que je ne pouvais pas savoir. J'allais demander des informations plus précises sur ces inconnus lorsqu'un portail s'ouvrit près de nous. Tsuki en sortit mais pas comme je l'aurais cru : borgne, pleine de balafres, en appui sur Neko en version bankai et presque égorgée. En quelques pas de shunpo, Ulquiorra était devant elle et la rattrapa dans sa chute. Sans un mot, nous l'avons conduite dans ses appartements et avons attendu qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Elle ne s'est réveillé que quelques heures après son arrivée.

De suite, Tsuki prit la parole et commença à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces trois derniers jours.

_-Aizen nous a bien eus. Il a formé une deuxième espada bien plus puissante que la première. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard et je peux dire que j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir si le primera n'était pas intervenu parce que je suis une belle arrancar égarée dans le Hueco Mundo, vous ne m'auriez jamais revue._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant ces trois jours ?_

_-Le premier jour, j'ai été vagabonder dans le Rukongai à la chasse aux souvenirs. Le deuxième, je l'ai passé chez les vizards pour leur expliquer ce que j'avais prévu et le dernier jour donc aujourd'hui, j'ai flâné dans le Hueco Mundo à la recherche d'un Vasto Lorde pour essayer de manger quelque chose avant de rentrer ici. Je suis tellement énervée que je tuerais le premier qui vient m'énerver. Sinon, ça s'est bien passé ici ?_

_-Je n'aime pas diriger les troupes et en plus, je ne suis pas le plus puissant ici._

_-T'inquiètes pas, je suis revenue. Je vais aller rassurer les autres._

_-Tu devrais te reposer tu dois reprendre des forces pour fin de la semaine._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille d'ailleurs, quand on regarde mon frère, on se rend compte qu'il est plus grand que moi._

Je pense que Tsuki avait totalement oublié que je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle mais elle s'en est aperçue quand je me suis étouffé. Elle détourna juste son regard puis essaya de se lever mais encore une fois, son amant l'a rattrapa elle se rallongea sur son lit avec un soupir résigné puis demanda à Ulquiorra de nous laisser tous les deux. Une fois que la porte s'est refermée, elle a commencé.

-Tu sais Toshiro, cette guerre, elle ne finira que quand Sosuke Aizen sera mort et je peux aussi te dire qu'en tant que leader, il n'est pas assez fou pour créer une armée dont un seul membre est plus fort que lui. Toute personne normale en fait autant, moi y compris.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je me battrai contre Aizen mais je ne pense pas que j'en ressortirai vivante alors je te le dis comme je le pense. Je suis persuadée que tu vas me suivre n'est-ce pas grand-frère ?

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Je te connais assez alors, s'il te plaît, pour Kyoko, va trouver Urahara Kisuke et arrange toi pour qu'après cette foutue bataille, elle ait un souvenir de toi.

-C'est ce que tu as fait je suppose ?

-Exactement. Je vais aussi te dire quelque chose d'utile : pour un corps spirituel, il faut plus ou moins cinquante ans pour réapparaître à la Soul Society et il y a un certain pourcentage de chance pour que tu récupères ta mémoire ainsi que tes pouvoirs. De mon côté, tout est déjà orchestré et c'est déjà sûr pour certaines choses telles que l'avenir de la troisième division ainsi que pour ce qu'il restera de mon espada. J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix.

-Je ne sais pas je trouve ça totalement stupide mais je fais pareil donc je ne peux pas juger.

-J'aimerais que tu me promettes deux choses grand frère. La première soit que tu profites de la présence de Kyoko et la seconde est que si tu ressuscites et moi aussi, on se recherche.

-Tu sais comme le Rukongai est grand ce sera impossible.

-Non, Kisuke m'a dit qu'il partira de temps en temps à notre recherche.

-Je te promets de faire de mon mieux. A plus tard Tsuki.

-On se reverra sur le champ de bataille.

Je suis ressorti comme si de rien n'était mais intérieurement, c'est un véritable combat intérieur qui se déroule. En plus, l'endroit où je me trouve ne m'aide pas à éclaircir mes idées. D'un coup, j'ai été trouver Kyoko et lui ai proposé un restaurant avant que l'on ne rentre à la Soul Society elle accepta à mon grand soulagement. Dix minutes plus tard, nous quittions les autres avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour ma compagne et un simple sourire pour moi.

Les quatre derniers jours, je les ai passés rien qu'avec Kyoko dans le Rukongai (avec l'accord du soutaichou). Nous enchaînions dîners en tête à tête, ballades, visites du quartier ainsi que parties de jambes en l'air.

Ce qui m'affectait le plus, c'est que durant ces derniers jours, nous avions développé une vie de couple comme on aurait pu en rêver et même si Kyoko ne le savait pas encore, nous allions devoir nous quitter.

Devant le garganta, nous étions tous rassemblés dans l'ordre de nos divisions chaque cinq premiers sièges en fait. Derrière moi se trouvait ma compagne et la place à ma droite était réservée à ma lieutenant. Lorsque le soutaichou ouvrit le portail, un soupir de pure tristesse franchit mes lèvres et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier si Kyoko allait bien.

D'un pas décidé, je suis rentré dans le portail.

***POV : Bonus

Nous avançons calmement dans le Senkaimon et à présent, je m'en veux. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui dire que j'étais enceinte.

_ Ben voilà pour ce chapitre sur Toshiro et je dois dire que j'ai réussi à le faire assez long à mon goût et en seulement deux jours._

_ Pour le cadeau énoncé au début, il suffit que vous trouviez le nom de notre chère Bonus. Un indice, c'est une fille. Bon courage à tous et à toutes, Manion-chan._

_ P.S. Je mettrai sûrement le(s) gagnants sur une page suivante avec le titre de leur histoire. Si le gagnant ou la gagnante est inscrit su , il recevra un message lui disant qu'il a gagné. Cette fois-ci, il peut y avoir plusieurs gagnants mais je fermerai le bonus le mercredi 21 juillet 2010._

3 jours


	39. Dernière semaine Tsuki

**Tsuki**

Chapitre 35 : Dernière semaine – Tsuki

Je ne sais pas combien de temps mes larmes ont coulé mais à présent, elles sont séchées et je suis prête à parcourir une dernière fois ce quartier qui m'a vu grandir. Sans une hésitation, je suis descendue du toit et me suis mêlée aux habitants du Rukongai évidemment, j'étais connue à cause de mon rang et de mon statut d'arrancar. J'ai donc passé mon après-midi en compagnie d'anciennes connaissances à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout du passé et de nos souvenirs communs.

Pour la nuit, je suis descendue à Karakura et suis tombée nez à nez avec Hirako Shinji. Ce dernier m'invita à passer la nuit avec lui et les autres dans l'entrepôt une fois arrivés, j'ai de suite ressenti l'excitation des combats à venir.

-Il y a de l'ambiance ici. Vous pourriez au moins dire bonjour à Tsuki.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut.

Ils avaient l'air partagés sur ma venue mais en fin de compte, ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts et dès la première lueur du jour, un certain blond à la coupe au carré est venu me chercher pour un combat. Après avoir pris un déjeuner copieux, nous sommes tous descendus à la salle d'entraînement pour que je commence mon combat contre Shinji.

Nous nous affrontions depuis plus ou moins vingt minutes lorsque le vizard libéra son shikai. Il s'est alors retrouvé la tête à l'envers pour m'attaquer mais lorsque j'ai voulu parer son attaque, c'est le bras gauche qui a bougé à la place du droit. Dans un soupir ennuyé, j'ai placé ma main devant mon œil et l'ai retiré sous le regard horrifié des spectateurs. Une multitude de souvenirs sont apparus à une vitesse ahurissante devant le petit groupe de combattants heureusement pour moi, trop vite pour que les autres sachent ce qu'il y a dedans. Mais avec ça, une chose était sûre : j'ai trop abusé de ce pouvoir et à présent, il a atteint sa limite. Comme tout hollow, j'ai profité de l'ouverture que me laissait mon adversaire pour attaquer et lorsque j'ai senti une présence derrière moi, j'ai dégainé Neko en plus de mon autre sabre.

A présent, c'était un combat à cinq contre un et je dois avouer que je prenais bien mon pied. Mes attaques s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante, je recevais autant de coups que j'en distribuais

Le combat a duré toute l'avant-midi jusqu'à ce que j'aie affronté tous les vizards sous ma forme libérée en fait. Le soir venu, j'ai encore abusé de l'hospitalité du groupe pour dormir chez eux.

Le matin, j'ai remercié mes hôtes et ai ouvert un garganta après m'être éloignée de l'entrepôt. Dès que je suis arrivée au Hueco Mundo, je me suis mise à la recherche de Vasto Lorde pour avoir des forces et si possible parvenir à calmer la douleur de mon nouvel œil. Focalisée sur la douleur, je n'ai pas fait attention aux différents reiatsus qui m'entouraient mais je m'en suis voulue dès la première attaque un simple coup de coude qui me brisa quelques côtes. La suite des attaques n'a pas été mal non plus car j'étais seule contre neuf arrancars baraqués. J'essayais tant que je pouvais de rendre des coups mais ils étaient rapides et prévoyaient mes attaques. Je suis passée directement sous ma forme libérée et ai relâché Neko sous le bankai pour avoir une chance de m'en sortir mais ça m'a à peine aidé. Tout cessa lorsqu'un arrancar s'interposa. Il n'était pas très grand mais on sentait la puissance émaner de lui. Ses cheveux longs d'une couleur noir de geais flottaient au gré du vent, il avait un simple shihakushô blanc et respirait la sagesse.

-Que fait une si jolie arrancar dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

-J'explore le Hueco Mundo à la recherche de traîtres à massacrer.

-Veux-tu venir te reposer chez moi avant de reprendre la route ?

-Hé ! Pymmenis, qui te dit que ce n'est pas la traitresse elle-même ?

-Du calme les gars, le plan est infaillible de toute manière.

-Excusez-moi, je vais y aller.

Je suis partie dans un glissement de sonido mais me suis fait rattraper et en échappatoire, j'ai à nouveau craqué mon œil. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu ouvrir un garganta jusque dans la base en me dirigeant grâce au reiatsu d'Ulquiorra.

Dès que je suis passée derrière la porte, je me suis effondrée de fatigue mais je n'ai jamais touché le sol. J'ai ensuite eu l'impression qu'on me berçait jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre une surface moelleuse.

J'ai difficilement rouvert les yeux pour rencontrer le visage d'Ulquiorra je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais fait ces trois derniers jours avant de lui demander de ma laisser seule avec mon frère. Dès que mon amant est sorti, j'ai commencé mes explications.

_-Tu sais Toshiro, cette guerre, elle ne finira que quand Sosuke Aizen sera mort et je peux aussi te dire qu'en tant que leader, il n'est pas assez fou pour créer une armée dont un seul membre est plus fort que lui. Toute personne normale en fait autant, moi y compris._

_-Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_-Je me battrai contre Aizen mais je ne pense pas que j'en ressortirai vivante alors je te le dis comme je le pense. Je suis persuadée que tu vas me suivre n'est-ce pas grand-frère ?_

_-Comment as-tu su ?_

_-Je te connais assez alors, s'il te plaît, pour Kyoko, va trouver Urahara Kisuke et arrange toi pour qu'après cette foutue bataille, elle ait un souvenir de toi._

_-C'est ce que tu as fait je suppose ?_

_-Exactement. Je vais aussi te dire quelque chose d'utile : pour un corps spirituel, il faut plus ou moins cinquante ans pour réapparaître à la Soul Society et il y a un certain pourcentage de chance pour que tu récupères ta mémoire ainsi que tes pouvoirs. De mon côté, tout est déjà orchestré et c'est déjà sûr pour certaines choses telles que l'avenir de la troisième division ainsi que pour ce qu'il restera de mon espada. J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix._

_-Je ne sais pas je trouve ça totalement stupide mais je fais pareil donc je ne peux pas juger._

_-J'aimerais que tu me promettes deux choses grand frère. La première soit que tu profites de la présence de Kyoko et la seconde est que si tu ressuscites et moi aussi, on se recherche._

_-Tu sais comme le Rukongai est grand ce sera impossible._

_-Non, Kisuke m'a dit qu'il partira de temps en temps à notre recherche._

_-Je te promets de faire de mon mieux. A plus tard Tsuki._

_-On se reverra sur le champ de bataille._

Mon frère est ressorti avec un air indéchiffrable mais je sais qu'intérieurement, il doit être en train de bouillir. A présent, il sait ce qu'il doit faire et j'espère qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour Kyoko son reiatsu me semble bizarre, comme plus doux.

Peu de temps après qu'il soit sorti de ma chambre, Toshiro est reparti vers la Soul Society. J'ai voulu me lever lorsque j'ai senti l'ouverture du garganta mais je me suis juste étalée dans mon lit. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, j'ai pris mon soul pager et ai contacté Harribell, Stark et Grimmjow pour leur demander de venir passer les derniers jours à la base car Las Noches n'était plus sûr pour eux. Ils acceptèrent puis raccrochèrent après m'avoir confirmé leur départ.

Tard dans la soirée, mes trois allés sont venus prendre de mes nouvelles et sont resté un peu près de moi pour me demander les derniers détails pour l'assaut. Peu après leur départ, Ulquiorra est venu passer la soirée avec moi et avant de s'endormir en nouant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Le matin, je me suis levée et ai été chercher à manger dans la salle commune des arrancars de mon espada. A présent, nous sommes presque tous là mis à part Kyoko même Haru était revenue de la Soul Society pour cette petite durée avant la dernière bataille.

J'ai croisé Ulquiorra dans le couloir et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun arrancar n'était dans les environs, je l'ai traîné dans un coin sombre et l'ai embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois. Au début, il était assez hésitant mais dès que j'ai passé la limite de son boxer, il s'est laissé aller.

Sur les trois derniers jours avant le combat, je l'ai coincé plusieurs fois dans un couloir peu fréquenté ou un coin sombre même si nous avons failli nous faire découvrir, nous avons continué. Je voulais vraiment en profiter mais aussi graver ces souvenirs dans ma mémoire.

Le dernier soir, j'ai sorti le grand jeu autant pour en profiter une dernière fois que pour faire mes adieux à mon amant. Comme d'habitude, Ulquiorra allait rentrer à la même heure j'ai donc tout orchestré. J'ai coupé les lumières et ai disposé un chemin de petites bougies jusqu'à notre salle de bain puis me suis déshabillée et me suis placée sous le jet d'eau, dos à la porte. Mon timing était parfait peu de temps après être rentrée dans la douche, j'ai senti le corps d'Ulquiorra se coller au mien et des bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches. Avec un sourire plein de sous entendus, je me suis mise à genoux en me retournant. J'ai ensuite pris l'érection de mon amant en main et ai commencé de longs mouvements de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur jusqu'à entendre des gémissements s'échapper de la bouche de ma chauve-souris. Après quelques instants, j'ai commencé à lécher le membre dressé devant moi et ai senti les mains d'Ulquiorra glisser dans mes cheveux pour me faire remonter de cette façon, il s'occupa de moi aussi.

Après l'avoir fait dans la douche, nous sommes ressortis et avons remis cela dans la chambre. Nous n'avons arrêté que lorsque nous étions épuisés.

Je me tenais devant mes troupes, autant shinigamis qu'arrancars m'écoutaient même si ces derniers avaient déjà eu un briefing dans la base. Lorsque le garganta s'ouvrit, je me suis résignée après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ulquiorra ainsi qu'à mon frère. A la vue d'Aizen, un sourire sadique s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres.


	40. Le dénouement de la guerre

**Tsuki**

La batille finale commence.

_ Coucou petit passage (même si je sais que personne ne lira) pour dire que j'écris ce chapitre mais qu'Aizen n'a pas fusionné avec la Hōgyoku ni tout le tralala. Pour être franche, j'ai abandonné Bleach donc je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Bonne lecture quand même…_

***POV : Tsuki

Dès que nous avons trouvé nos adversaires attitrés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers eux. Je suis de suite partie vers Aizen, Ulquiorra s'est dirigé vers Gin, Harribell vers un nouveau membre de l'espada et ainsi de suite.

Sans hésitation, j'ai dégainé mon Murciélago et suis passée sous ma forme de hollow. Je me suis alors plongée dans le combat sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait. J'étais plongée dans le jeu de mon ennemi je me laissais gagner par ma rage et j'avais de plus en plus difficile à maitriser ma pression spirituelle. D'un coup, la limite à ne pas dépasser à été franchie et j'ai laissé exploser mon reiatsu. Mon adversaire afficha un sourire amusé avec en réponse à ma provocation une montée de sa pression spirituelle.

***POV : Ulquiorra

Tsuki a complètement oublié ses directives et est en train d'écraser tout le monde avec sa pression spirituelle mais d'un côté, ça pimentait encore notre propre combat car celui-ci se ferait à l'usure. Tout en faisant le vide dans mon esprit, je me suis dirigé vers Ichimaru comme me l'avait demandé Tsuki mais avant que je n'y sois arrivé, Toshiro s'est interposé en me disant que c'était son combat. J'ai voulu protester puis ai analysé deux reiatsus spéciaux et y ai retrouvé les mêmes sentiments c'était donc ça.

Je suis parti m'occuper d'un autre adversaire du côté des nouveaux arrancars. De leurs côtés, les shinigamis étaient trop étonnés pour aligner deux pensées intelligentes. Et d'un côté, ça nous arrangeait. Dès que je suis arrivé à hauteur de Kyoko et de Haru, nous avons souri puis sommes passés à notre forme libérée ce qui satura encore un peu plus l'air. Ca échauffa aussi les esprits de nos adversaires qui passèrent alors tous à leur forme libérée à présent, l'atmosphère était lourde et certains avaient du mal à rester conscients tellement la puissance que nous dégagions était immense.

***POV : Toshiro

La puissance que dégagent les arrancars est exceptionnelle mais je ne me sentais pas gêné pour la peine la seule chose qui me préoccupe est Ichimaru et son sourire amusé. Sans hésitation, je suis passé au Bankai et ai commencé à attaquer le traître en face de moi. Je pense que c'est mon geste qui a vraiment déclenché les hostilités. Chaque ennemi avait un ou deux arrancar contre qui se battre et heureusement, Kyoko se battait aux côtés d'Ulquiorra. De son côté, Tsuki attaquait sans relâche Aizen et on pouvait voir des étincelles lorsque les deux zanpakutôs s'entrechoquaient.

J'ai juste eu le temps de tourner la tête pour éviter une attaque fourbe de la part d'Ichimaru. Par mesure de sécurité, je me suis écarté de lui mais c'était sans compter sur Shinzô qui s'allongea ce qui me valut une belle estafilade sur la pommette gauche. J'ai paré l'attaque suivante grâce à Hyôrinmaru et ai libéré la moitié de mon reiatsu pour commencer à charger sur mon adversaire à la limite, je ne faisais pas attention aux blessures qui se multipliaient sur mon corps. J'ai bien compris que Tsuki ne survivra pas à cette guerre je ne veux plus être séparé de ma famille alors moi aussi je partirai.

***POV : Tsuki

Ce combat était génial depuis combien de temps est-ce que je rêvais d'un affrontement contre un adversaire puissant, qui serait capable de supporter mes attaques mais aussi de donner des coups. Aizen était génial pour ça mais rien que sur ce point, en fait, il était terrifiant pour qui ne sait pas voir dans ses illusions. A présent, je suis borgne, sous ma forme libérée et au bankai tandis que lui, il est simplement au shikai vraiment terrifiant. Je donnais autant de coups que j'en recevais surtout par inattention que par faiblesse. En fait, je jetais des coups d'œil vers mes alliés de temps en temps ce qui me laissait d'énormes ouvertures. Ce sera un combat d'usure du moins je l'espère tout ce que j'attends, c'est l'arrivée de Kisuke et des vizards. Après, je pourrai m'en aller quand bon me semble pour une bonne cause.

A présent notre combat devait être difficile à suivre car nous étions vraiment très rapides heureusement vu que nous étions quand même deux anciens capitaines. A cette pensée, j'ai pris du recul et ai lancé mon haori dans l'air autant pour me faciliter mes mouvements que pour agrandir mon angle de vue. Avec le vent qu'il y avait, ce n'était pas rare de se ramasser un pan du survêtement en pleine figure.

Une fois « libre », j'ai attaqué Sosuke à pleine vitesse et suis parvenue à le blesser à plusieurs reprises. J'avais beaucoup plus facile de bouger sans ce stupide survêtement et en plus, je ressentais une ivresse presque similaire à celle de mes combats contre mon amant. Mes deux sabres battaient l'air à une vitesse ahurissante et je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon ennemi n'arrivait plus à les parer. Pour tout avouer, je prenais un plaisir fou à me battre ainsi, rien qu'à l'instinct. A quelques mètres de moi, un reiatsu ennemi disparut, j'ai alors analysé la position de chacun de mes alliés et me suis rassurée en sentant leur puissance.

***POV : Ulquiorra

Tsuki a vraiment l'air de s'amuser elle qui ne voulait pas y aller était vraiment motivée maintenant. En plus, on dirait même qu'elle domine la situation face au grand Aizen Sosuke. Je suis heureux d'être dans le camp de cette arrancar qui me ressemble tant. J'ai achevé mon ennemi en le décapitant puis me suis rapidement dirigé vers l'arrancar ennemi le plus proche.

***POV : Toshiro

A présent, je suis vraiment rentré dans e combat, même les attaques fourbes ne m'atteignent plus. Pour tout dire, je ne me base plus vraiment sur ma vue mais bien sur mes autres sens l'ouïe est vraiment utile pour le moment. Après avoir esquivé une attaque meurtrière, j'ai baissé ma garde grave erreur. Shinzô est à présent planté dans mon épaule.

En quelques bonds de shunpo, je me suis reculé assez pour ne plus être trop près de mon adversaire. J'ai ensuite décidé d'en finir après tout, je n'espère pas sortir vivant de cette bataille. Je chargeais mon reiatsu lorsque le sourire d'Ichimaru s'agrandit.

-Transperce-là, Shinzô !

-Kyoko !

Je ne me suis jamais déplacé si vite en une fraction de seconde, je suis arrivé à la place de Kyoko et l'ai poussée juste assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas atteinte par l'attaque fourbe de Gin. Lorsque j'ai voulu bouger, une douleur atroce m'en empêcha comme au ralenti, j'ai baissé mes yeux et ai vu l'épée d'Ichimaru passer de part en part de mon corps. Lorsque la lame s'est raccourcie, je suis tombé à genoux et ai senti le sang me monter à la gorge le liquide pourpre s'échappa de ma bouche en un mince filet, glissant le long de mon menton puis tombant goute à goute vers le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. J'entendais les sons comme venant de loin même la voix de Kyoko me paraissait lointaine pourtant, je voyais son visage flou juste devant moi.

-Toshiro, restes avec nous ! Toshiro !

-Ky..O..Ko…

-Ne t'en vas pas !

-Je… T'ai… Me…

-TOSHIRO !

Je ne sentais plus rien, même la douleur avait disparu seul quelque chose d'humide, de tiède tombait sur mes joues. Tout en fermant les yeux, Hyôrinmaru est apparu dans mon monde intérieur mais de loin. Sa voix me parvint à peine mais j'ai pu comprendre sa dernière phrase : « Adieu petit maître ». Ensuite, le néant.

***POV : Tsuki.

J'ai arrêté mon geste au beau milieu d'une attaque le reiatsu de Toshiro vient de disparaître. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment relâché tout le reiatsu que j'avais accumulé depuis un certain temps. Toutes les personnes présentes plièrent sous l'intensité de l'énergie que je possédais. Même mon adversaire était à mes pieds. Mon regard se fit froid et sans aucune pitié, j'ai tué mon adversaire avant d'utiliser le sonido pour venir à bout de tous mes ennemis. A présent, mon temps était limité et je le savais. Je me suis calmée lorsqu'on posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule j'ai analysé la pression spirituelle pour me rendre compte que c'était Shinji.

-Repose-toi ma chérie, on s'occupe du reste.

-Hirako, merci.

-Vas-y, Hachi essaye de soigner ton frère.

-Il est mort.

Comme me l'avait demandé le blond, je me suis écartée du combat et ai diminué ce qui me restait de reiatsu il ne m'en restait pas assez pour survivre, je le savais. Avec ce qui me restait d'énergie, je me suis approchée d'Ulquiorra mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, j'ai senti toutes mes forces m'abandonner. Petit à petit, mes ailes disparaissaient, telle de la poussière qui s'envole grâce au vent. Le visage d'Ulquiorra se décomposa et pour la première fois, je l'ai vu avec une tristesse sans nom l'instant d'après, il me tenait dans ses bras et me tendait le cou.

-Bois autant qu'il en faut.

-Je ne peux pas, je te tuerai sans le vouloir. Je vais partir retrouver le reste de ma famille alors occupe-toi de la troisième division et des autres arrancars. Surtout de Kyoko elle en aura besoin.

-Tsuki, je t'aime.

J'ai posé ma tête contre le cou d'Ulquiorra qui fit pareil pour la première fois, j'ai pleuré sur son épaule. Je sentais que je disparaissais. Il me restait au plus deux minutes à vivre. Une goute, suivie bientôt d'une deuxième se sont écoulées le long de mon dos Ulquiorra pleurait.

Une multitude de souvenirs arriva dans mon esprit. Ma transformation. Mes attentes interminables pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Ulquiorra. Mes combats aux côtés de lui. Ma trahison envers Aizen. Ma nomination au poste de capitaine de la troisième division. Mon retour forcé au Hueco Mundo. Mes missions sur terre. La création de mon espada. Ma dernière nuit avec Ulquiorra. La dernière fois que j'ai vu son visage.

Ce qu'il restait de moi s'est éparpillé partout sur le champ de bataille.

***POV : Ulquiorra.

Tsuki est morte. Morte et elle ne reviendra pas. En regardant autour de moi, je me suis rendu compte des visages peinés de toutes ses connaissances. Même les vizards semblaient tristes pourtant, Tsuki ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Les combats s'achevèrent rapidement et tous nos opposants furent tués. Le capitaine Unohana nous ausculta chacun à notre tour tandis que Kisuke discutait tristement avec les Vizards.

Sans me faire remarquer, j'ai ouvert un portail vers le Hueco Mundo et suis parti malgré les appels des shinigamis de la troisième division. J'avais besoin d'être seul dans le grand désert blanc.

Ca fait à présent une semaine que Tsuki n'est plus là. Après trois jours passés à regarder la lune allongé sur une dune d'un regard vide, je me suis enfin décidé de retourner à la Soul Society. Là bas, le capitaine commandant me convoqua et me remit une lettre de la part de Tsuki ainsi que le haori de la troisième division. Aujourd'hui est le jour officiel de ma nomination en tant que taichou et j'ai pris Stark come vice-capitaine. La vie est censée continuer à nouveau seul. Noyé à nouveau dans le vide.

_ Ah ben voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que le prologue. Je dois avouer que j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre j'avoue que ça fait bien quand ma grand-mère me demande « Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? » et que je lui réponds que c'est parce que j'écris enfin bref. A la prochaine, Manion-chan._


	41. Epilogue

**Tsuki**

Epilogue

_Dernier chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_

***POV : Ulquiorra

Le jour après ma nomination au poste de capitaine, j'ai reçu la visite de Kisuke qui apparemment, avait à me parler. Ce dernier m'expliqua en partie ses conversations avec Tsuki puis me tendit une lettre et partit. Après m'être assuré que j'étais bien seul, j'ai osé ouvrir l'enveloppe où mon nom était inscrit.

« Ulquiorra, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Excuse-moi si le texte est théâtral mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire cette lettre à ma manière et pas celle du monde humain. Tu peux penser que sur ce coup, j'ai été vachement égoïste et d'un côté, tu auras raison même si tu étais mon soleil, je n'aspirais qu'à la nuit. Pardonne-moi.

Un combat, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour changer ma vie.

La seule chose que je saurais dire est merci à toi

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un arrancar puisse aimer ?

Une shinigami de surcroît. J'ai eu la chance que ce soit moi.

Il y a des choses qui restent comme le fait que je t'aime toujours d'où je suis.

On n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et c'était bien comme ça.

Reste comme je t'ai vu la dernière fois en tête à tête je ne veux surtout pas que tu fasses comme Toshiro.

Repense de temps en temps à moi mais pas de trop ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

A présent, refais ta vie, vois des gens mais surtout, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime sincèrement. »

Je ne sais pas à partir de quand mes larmes ont recommencé à couler mais je les sens glisser le long de mes joues si ça se met, c'est dès que j'ai reconnu l'écriture soignée de Tsuki. Je me suis repris et suis sorti de mes quartiers pour me diriger vers mon bureau dans le but de signer les papiers et analyser les ordres de mission.

Le soir venu, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et ai continué mon occupation jusqu'à ce que Kyoko apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Depuis qu'elle a été promue à la place de Toshiro, elle vient passer ses soirées au bureau pour fuir sa solitude.

Comme chaque année, nous sommes deux, un homme et une femme ayant été promus à la mort de leur supérieur respectif. L'ironie est que nous sommes deux arrancars. J'ai revêtu le haori de capitaine à contrecœur et ça devait être pareil pour ma collègue. Celle-ci avait laissé son fils à une amie et se dirigeait vers les tombes de la dixième division tandis que je me suis dirigé vers celle de la troisième. Depuis sa mort, j'ai reconstruit ce masque mélancolique toutes les nuits, je revoyais Tsuki mourir dans mes bras. J'aurais dû la retenir car je pressentais ce qui allait se passer. En se sacrifiant, Tsuki est devenue l'héroïne de la Soul Society, puis Toshiro est mort sous les yeux de Kyoko aussi. La pauvre ne s'en est jamais remise et même si aujourd'hui elle a un fils, ça fait cinquante ans.

Je m'en veux d'avoir été si peu démonstratif avec Tsuki. Lors de notre dispute, elle m'avait dit quelque chose qui m'a frappé : « Tu sais Ulquiorra, on ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues ! ». Depuis, cette phrase résonne souvent dans ma tête.

Arrivé devant la tombe de Tsuki, je sui resté debout et comme chaque année, une unique larme a coulé sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime Tsuki.

-Alala… Ca fait déjà cinquante ans, Ulquiorra-kun…

-Que me veux-tu Kisuke ?

-Tu sais qu'un corps spirituel, 'il a beaucoup d'attaches et des regrets en mourant est susceptible de ressusciter à la Soul Society ?

-…

-Shinji est au magasin, il surveille deux jeunes adolescents. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et un jeune homme, avec des cheveux mi longs blancs aux yeux turquoise ? Parles-en à Kyoko si ça vous intéresse, venez tous les trois. Kumo doit venir aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… Là ?

Kisuke était déjà partit. Dans un soupir et un dernier regard pour la tombe de Tsuki, je me suis décidé à aller retrouver Kyoko. Comme à chaque fois, elle était à genoux, en sanglots devant la tombe de Toshiro.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai raconté mon entrevue avec Kisuke à Kyoko cette dernière avait blêmis mais m'avait affirmé qu'elle descendrait sur terre le soir.

Lorsque le garganta s'ouvrit devant la porte du magasin, ma gorge s'est nouée et pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment ressenti un stress énorme. A côté de moi, Kumo donnait la main à sa mère même s'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent, il avait encore du mal à contrôler ses émotions en particulier avec les filles de sa classe. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec son physique, il ne passait pas inaperçu. De taille normale, musclé juste comme il faut, puissant ses yeux étaient turquoise avec des reflets gris, la pupille verticale et deux lignes descendaient sur sa jour comme pour Kyoko. Ses cheveux étaient argentés comme ceux de son père mais coupé plus courts et plus rebelles à présent, il est même plus grand que moi.

La porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur sur un homme blond aux longs cheveux. Ce dernier paraissait fatigué pourtant, les vizards n'étaient plus recherchés et ils pouvaient se rendre à la Soul Society sans craindre de représailles.

-Ah, je vous attendais la prochaine fois qu'on me demande de les entraîner, je refuse.

-J'en prends note.

L'homme sortit du magasin Urahara tout en nous faisant signe de la main. Nous sommes alors rentrés tous les trois et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, Kyoko et moi avons stoppé nos mouvements. Les deux adolescents n'étaient d'autre que Tsuki et Toshiro je m'étais forcé à ne pas espérer durant la fin de la journée mais là, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tous deux portaient un kimono blanc. Une petite voix s'éleva enfin.

-Dis maman, qui sont ces gens ?

-Hitsugaya Tsuki et Toshiro, ton père.

Les explications venant de Kyoko m'échappaient la seule chose que je voyais était Tsuki. Comme au ralenti, je me suis approché d'elle et l'ai serrée dans mes bras au diable mon masque mélancolique. Si c'est un rêve, je ne souhaite vraiment pas me réveiller. Mon nom, murmuré, me parvint aux oreilles ainsi que des larmes sur mon épaule. Doucement, je l'ai repoussée et ai observé les gens autour de moi pour une fois, Kyoko pleurait de bonheur et même Kumo semblait heureux.

Toshiro prit alors la parole.

-Nous avons ressuscité et sommes à présent prêts pour retourner à la Soul Society en tant que shinigamis.

-Nous avons atteint le bankai et savons maîtriser nos pouvoirs aussi bien le kidô que le corps à corps, ajouta Tsuki.

-Après être revenus, Tsuki et moi nous sommes rendus compte que nous avons conservé la totalité de nos souvenirs. Après nous être mis d'accord, nous avons décidé de retourner à nouveau à la Soul Society et intégrer une quelconque division, acheva Toshiro.

-Tsuki, si ça t'intéresse, je peux te prendre comme lieutenant dans la troisième division.

-Pareil pour toi Toshiro, tu peux venir dans la dixième division.

Kisuke arriva et nous proposa de continuer notre discussion.

***POV : Narrateur

Tard dans la nuit de la Soul Society, cinq silhouettes sortirent d'un garganta cinq personnes avec un reiatsu étonnamment puissant dont deux que l'on croyait oubliés. Après seulement quelques secondes, tous les capitaines du Seireitei étaient regroupés autour du petit groupe. Deux couples et un adolescent.

Suite au retour d'Hitsugaya Tsuki, une quatorzième division fut créée pour elle et les arrancars. Hitsugaya Toshiro, plus tout à fait shinigami non plus y entra. Au fil des années, certains anciens arrancars neutres rejoignirent cette division tous respectant au pied de la lettre toutes les instructions de leurs supérieurs.

Quelques années plus tard, le groupe d'Hirako Shinji se joignit à la quatorzième division. A présent, la guerre était finie entre les anciens ennemis de la Soul Society peut-être une paix courte mais bienfaitrice.

Six mois plus tard, le soutaichou se fit assassiner par le fils de Sosuke Aizen encore des ennuis en perspective…

_ Voilà, c'est fini. D'un côté, je me sens soulagée mais d'un autre, je me sens triste. En tout cas, je vous remercie vous qui avez lu ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Vous avec vraiment eu du courage pour arriver à la fin. Merci aussi pour les reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir. _

_ Peut-être à la prochaine, Manion-chan…_


End file.
